A Spanish Disaster
by SammieMusicManiac
Summary: "I sighed in annoyance, he had won again. 'You're like a disaster with two legs, you know that, right'" When Ally goes on vacation to Spain to see the rest of the family, things take a turn for the unexpected. How are you expected to have a normal holiday with a Mr. Perfect, a heartthrob, a secret DJ, a dorky fourteen year old and a muted musician? That's right... You don't.
1. Welcome to Spain!

**This is my very first time writing an Austin and Ally fic, so please be nice. Although if you don't like it, tell me. I only listen to positive reviews and constructive criticism. Basically, flames are accepted. Nice - ish ones...**

**And I'm not that good at Spanish, so my grammar is a little bad for anyone who speaks it. But for those who don't speak Spanish, I always have the English in brackets. **

**I do not own anything except the plot!**

* * *

Ally's POV  
"You are SO lucky," my best friend, Trish, complained as we flipped through the channels on TV in my room.

Schools had just closed for the holidays, and I was going to visit my relatives who lived in Spain. My mom was partly Spanish, and she moved to Spain to be with her mom while she was in hospital. Gran had breast cancer and was admitted into hospital two days ago, so that's the other reason why I'm going.

Trish was spending the holidays with her cousins who lived in Italy. My poor bestie would have to get along without me. Her two cousins must be the most irritating things on Earth! I remember one time, when I was helping them with their chemistry homework – back when they still lived here in Miami – they swapped the chemicals when I wasn't looking. It took FOREVER for my hair to grow back...

I chuckled at Trish, "I wish you could come with me. Now you're stuck with your little brother and Cory and Alex," I stated, "Trish, make sure you take a wig." Trish huffed and turned her attention to the bowl of caramelized popcorn.

"You'd better talk to me on Skype everyday or else I'll go insane!"

"Oh, Trish," I said, throwing my arm around her, "You worry over the silliest of things, I'll call you, text you, I'll even Facebook you! I'm stuck with _Sonya _and _Tasha_..."

Sonya and Tasha were my two cousins. Both had the looks of a super model and always had the hottest boys for boyfriends. I'm not surprised; they have great tans, straight, pearly white teeth and dark mysterious chocolate brown eyes. The only difference: Sonya was a complete snob and Tasha was quiet. As in, annoyingly quiet. She rarely talks or speaks to me, or anyone for that matter. I think we could be good friends but it seems like she's hibernating in her room, and she keeps things to herself. That's why the boys dump her. But Sonya on the other hand... I wish she _didn't _talk to me!

"Heh, looks like we're _both _due for doom this summer," Trish sighed as she filed her nails, "What can you do about it?"

"At least we've got each other," I said, "For like... one night only..." Trish and I had traditions, this was one of them; on the night school closes, and we have a sleepover at my house. This has gone on since we were five, and it's going to stay that way.

* * *

The next afternoon, Dad and I rushed out of the plane and to my aunt's waiting car.

"_Hola_, Lester!" Aunt Anita exclaimed, pulling him into what looked like a bone crushing hug. I smiled as father tried to breathe normally under my petite aunt's strong grip.

Anita was an exact copy of her two daughters I mentioned earlier. Except, Anita is actually bearable. When she let go of my dad, she grinned at me, "Allyson! You've grown so much! Sonya and Tasha have been excited to see you again!" I smiled at her, "It feels great to be back here," I lied.

Are you kidding? I want to go home, as far away from Tasha and Sonya as possible! I really wish Trish was here...

Twenty minutes later, Anita's black Jeep up just in front of the fountain of a naked woman. The massive mansion looked amazing in the midday sun. All its windows shimmered and shone in the sunlight – and trust me, there are a lot – and the long driveway was surrounded by exotic flowers, magnificent palm trees and the glistening pool which was at the back. The inside was full of gigantic hallways, stained glasses, paintings that cost almost a fortune and the usual homey... stuff.

"_En realidad_," a girl's voice said as we entered one of the lounges, "_Me__tiene que pasar tiempo__con mi primo__hoy en día ...__¿qué hay de__mañana? __No __Austin__, no __me voy a__decirte__si ella__está de moda__... __porque yo__soy una chica__! __Ugh__, ¡adiós!_" (Actually, I have to spend time with my cousin today... how about tomorrow? No Austin, I'm not going to tell you if she's hot... because I'm a girl! Ugh, bye!)

I raised my eyebrow at Sonya as she hung up on her phone, not understanding a word she said. Who is Austin? I bet some other hot guy she's with. This girl hasn't changed that much…. Sonya smiled and stood up, greeting my dad with a smile. Then she turned to me.

"Hi Ally," she said, smiling with… is that excitement? "I'm so happy you're here!" I inwardly scoffed, yeah, I'm sure you are. Instead I responded with a smile.

"So where's Tasha?" I asked.

"She's upstairs in her room, why don't I show you to yours and then I can go shopping with you?" My jaw dropped, "You're joking, right?"

Sonya burst out laughing, "You're hilarious, come on!" She took my hand and lead me to a room that was upstairs, across from hers. The room was turqoise, with purple bedsheets and a pale pink rug by the bed. The floor had glossy dark wooden planks which went along with the rest of the furnature in the room. I liked the room, it was cool. It even had a plasma TV and a built in window seat. I walked over to it and sat on the cushy pillows and gazed out of the window. I had a great view of the city, and across from me, next door, was a window with a balcony. Looking through the curtains, I could make out a boy strumming his guitar. I smiled at the melody, "Who lives next door?" I asked, turning to Sonya, who was checking her makeup in the full length mirror. Typical.

"Oh, the Moon family," she said with a small smile, "He lives there, too."

"Who?" I asked in confusión, "Is it that Austin guy?" Sonya didn't answer me, "Come on, we have shopping to do!"

I sighed as she grabbed my arm and dragged me to her car, "Aren't we taking Tasha?"

Sonya smirked, "She's busy studying or something. I can't believe she chooses to study in the holidays," she added with an eye roll. I sighed and turned on the radio, jumping slightly as Kelly Clarkson's voice blasted out. Sonya smirked and sang along to the song, putting on her designer Prada sunglasses.

"So, Ally, what do you want me to get you?" Sonya asked. I sighed, why was she acting like I was poor? Because I just so happen to have more tan two hundred Euros in my wallet. Yeah, I saved up all right.

"It's okay, I've got money, you don't have to get me anything," I said. Sonya stopped at a red light and turned to me, "I just want to." I raised my eyebrows as she continued to drive.

"Why are you being nice to me?" I asked, "We both know that you and I have never gotten along..."

"That's why I want to change that, I would like for us to be friends, you know?"

I scoffed, not believing a word, "Okay, what do you want?"

Sonya's jaw dropped as we pulled into a mall's car park, "What makes you thing that I just _want _something?" I crossed my arms and stared at her. Sonya sighed, "Fine. There's this boy I like... and when I asked him out, he turned me down." We got out of the car and walked through the mall.

My jaw dropped. _Sonya _got turned down! Ha, what a joke! "You're kidding, right?" I asked.

Sonya frowned at me, "No, who would joke about something like that?" Ha, I knew this day would come! Sonya got dumped! I like this guy already!

Sonya must have seen my smiling a bit in amusement, causing her to explode, "It's not funny! Come on, you're supposed to be the nice one!"

I rolled my eyes, "So what does this have to do with me?"

"He said he dumped me because I was a 'diva' and was quite 'self obsessed' and that he wanted some down to earth chick...So I want you to teach me how to care."

I laughed, "Who knew _you _would wanna be like me?" Sonya scowled in disgust, "Puh – leeze, as if I would EVER want to be like _you_. I mean, you dress like grandmother chose your outfit. In the dark." My smile dropped instantly and looked down at my brown boots, my vest and my floral dress.

"Do I really look that bad?" I asked quietly, "Honestly?" Okay, so I may not like her, but I'm still VERY insecure.

Sonya rolled her eyes, "Like duh hey, haven't you ever wondered why you've never had a boyfriend?" Ouch, that stung.

"You know what, Sonya? You need my help and now you're dissing me! That's not cool!"

Sonya put her hand around my shoulders, "Sweetie, I'm just stating the truth, you know? Don't take it so hard..."

I pushed her hand away, "Forget this! You can get help elsewhere!" There is NO WAY that I'm going to help that thing! No way, sister!

"Oh! Ally! Wait! I didn't mean that, I was just... you know... improvising?" I scoffed and walked off, "Forget it!"

Sonya caught up to me and grabbed my wrists, making me look into her eyes, "Please, I'm sorry! I really..." she stopped. I smirked. I knew what she wanted to say.

"You what?"

"I n... ne..."

"Can you speak louder?" This is too funny.

"Ugh, fine, I _need _you! There, happy?" I nodded.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set, actually it was pretty dark. Which is weird, since at home it's still afternoon. One thing I hate about travelling: jetlag. I sighed and sat on my window seat, watching the sun set.

So anyway today wasn't that bad. I got some new stuff and a new diary/ songbook because mine is almost finished. Teaching Sonya how to be nice... heh, that still needs a lot of work.

I sighed, I already missed Trish like crazy... With that in mind, I pulled out my cell phone.

"Hey Ally!" Trish said through the phone, "What's up? How's Spain?"

I sighed, "Could be better. I miss you like crazy!"

"Me too! Justin peed on my bed so now I have to sleep on the couch!" I giggled, poor Trish.

"Ew, what was he doing in your room? Can you imagine how hard it will be to get that stain out of your sheets?" I could practically see Trish rolling her eyes at my comment.

I heard Trish sigh on the other side of the line, "I dunno, I wasn't in my room today. I wish I was."

"Things will get better, don't worry."

"Yeah right." I heard Trish's mom talking to her on the other side of the line before she had to hang up. I sighed and tossed my phone onto my queen sized bed. I glanced at the digital watch on my bedside that read, 9:30 pm

Nine thirty and I wasn't even tired. Why, jetlag, why? I wasn't even sleepy and half the night had gone past. Urgh! Suddenly, the sound of someone strumming a guitar and singing softly hit my ears. I peeked through my window , seeing the outline of the boy again, strumming his guitar. I couldn't understand the lyrics, though. Must be a Spanish song.

Either way, I drifted to sleep listening to the sound of the boy's voice.

* * *

**Good? Bad? TELL ME! Austin and Tasha will come up in the next chappy!**

**Sammie xxx**


	2. The Beach

**Thank you guys SO much for your reviews, guys! It really touched me! Enjoy the new chapter!**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Ally's POV  
"But you know I hate the beach!" I complained. Sonya, Tasha, Aunt Anita and I were in the car, driving to the beach. Ugh. Tasha and I sat at the back, me listening to my iPod and Tasha was reading. Sonya sat in the front while her mom drove, she was texting someone.

"Oh Ally!" Aunt Anita said, smiling as she drove, "I'm sure by the end of today you'll _love _it!" I beg to differ.

"I doubt it," I say. Anita just laughed, "Darling, you don't know what will go on, you might meet someone special," Anita added with a wink. I sighed and looked out of the window.

Sonya suddenly scoffed, "Mom, you know Ally, she's a total klutz!"

"I think you're just a little jealous," Anita teased, "She looks beautiful in that bathing suit!" I blushed deep crimson. Sonya just rolled her eyes and continued texting.

"Where here!" Anita suddenly exclaimed, stopping the car. I sighed and got out of the car and stepped onto the golden sand. It was your typical beach: couples strolling, boys surfing, girls building sandcastles... What is so great about sand and water?

We found a good spot and set up our towels and deckchairs. Sonya removed her sundress and got ready to lie in the sun with her magazine. Boys walked past, whistling and winking at her, she just gave them a flirty smile before starting to read. Anita was gone already, shopping at the mini – mall that was located across the road. Sighing, I turned to Tasha.

"Hey," I said with a smile. Tasha looked at me, and gave me a slight nod before turning back to her novel.

"Why are you so quiet all the time?" I asked my cousin, sitting next to her. Tasha shrugged and turned a page. I sighed exasperatedly.

"Do you wanna get some ice cream?" I press. I was going to get something out of this girl if it is the last thing I do. Tasha shook her head no.

I rolled my eyes and took out my songbook. I'm currently in the middle of writing another song. It's called 'Double Take'. Ah, nothing like a slow love song...

_Flip a switch  
Turn up the lightning  
Get it right  
Show 'em how it's done __  
_

_Free it up  
No matter how you dress that song  
Boy you know you got a number one_

_Go with it __  
__you got 'em where you want 'em  
Drop the beat  
They need to hear your sound_

_Play it up __  
__Its coming down to you right now  
They wanna know, know, kn-_

I didn't realize that I was singing out loud as I thought of new lyrics and a melody. I felt someone staring at me. I looked up to see Tasha staring at me, her jaw dropped. I blushed, oh no! She must have heard me and now she probably thinks I'm a total dork!

"Oh, sorry... I just kind of got lost in the music," I mumbled, still red, "I'll stop, if you want..." I closed my book and reached for my bag. Tasha's hand stopped my hand.

"No," she said quietly, "Don't stop." Now it was my turn to look shocked. Tasha spoke. To me! Whoa, first Sonya gets rejected now this? OMG, I think this is a sign... what does it mean?

"Really?" I ask.

Tasha nodded, "You have a wonderful voice... and I like that song, its really cool!" I could just about collapse. Tasha and I are having an actual conversation!

"Thanks," I say, "I wrote it myself... well, still in the process..."

"You write songs? That's so cool!"

I grinned, "Are you into music?"

"Yeah... all sorts!"

So, all of a sudden, Tasha and I are having a great time, talking and laughing... We even had ice cream together! Pretty weird...

"So," I ask a few hours later, "Who lives next door?" Don't look at me like that! I have to know who that guy is! I was born with curiosity, okay?

"My dad's friend and his family," Tasha responded, "The Moon family, to be exact."

"Do they have a son?"

Tasha nodded, "Yeah, I think he's seventeen... a year older than you, right?" I nodded. I was going to ask his name, until I bumped into someone. I fell to the ground, dropping my ice cream cone onto the sand. I groan in annoyance and embarrassment.

"_Oh, lo siento_," (Oh, I'm sorry) a masculine voice says. I look up and meet two warm brown eyes. I almost instantly melt, "Uh..."

"She doesn't speak Spanish," Tasha says. I forgot she was even there.

The boy helped me up, and apologized, "I'm really sorry... Want me to buy you a new cone?" I nodded with a nervous giggle. Tasha winked at me before going back to our spot.

"My name is Dallas, by the way," the boy said, smiling. "Am Ally I..." I said before slapping my forehead, "I mean...!" Dallas laughed, "You're cute," he stated. I blushed and looked at my toes.

"T-thanks," I stuttered. From the corner of my eye, I could see Tasha and Sonya staring. I looked at Dallas and summoned up the courage to ask him a question.

"S-so... come here often?" Really? Allyson Dawson, I am ASHAMED of you!

Dallas smiled, "No, actually. I'm from America but I came here for vacation. My dad's Spanish."

"R-really? C-cool... I'm from Imaim!" WHAT? Did I just say 'Miami' backwards? Dallas cocked his head in a confused but cute manner. "Never been there... Anyway, I have to go, it was nice meeting you!" he said with a smile before leaving. I groaned, why can't I talk to guys?

I turned to go back to Tasha and Sonya but I found no one. They had ditched me.

* * *

I checked my watch and sighed in anxiety: they obviously not on the beach. It was getting late. I tried calling Sonya but she didn't answer. Dad's phone was off, too. I didn't have Tasha's number or Aunt Anita's. I walked off of the beach, with my songbook clutched to my chest. Where were they? Why did they leave me?

What if I don't make it back home? Ever? The thought of this made me want to cry. I began walking down the streets, hopelessly lost. All the street names and roads were in Spanish. Why did I take French?

I tear rolled down my cheek, followed by another and another. Pretty soon, I was crying so much I could flood the Missisipi River. Suddenly, I heard a voice singing. My head snapped up. I _know _that voice! It belonged to the boy next door! Relieved, I ran, following the direction of the voice until I met a white-blonde boy, singing softly as he walked. I froze. Could I trust him?

"_Yo sé que me estás siguiendo_," (I know you're following me) he said, turning around. My jaw dropped. _Another_ cute boy? EEP!

He looked concerned and stepped closer to me, drying my tears with his thumb, "_¿Qué pasa?_" (What's wrong?) I shook my head, "I don't speak Spanish..." I croaked. Why was I disgracing myself in front of guys today? Dang it... he's REALLY cute!

The boy smiled softy, "_Deja que te ayude, estoy en Austin, por cierto_." (Let me help you. I'm Austin, by the way) I looked down, "Oh, you don't speak English, right...? Wait, did you say your name was Austin?"

The boy nodded, "_¿Te has perdido?_" (Are you lost?) Austin put his arm around my shoulders and walked with me. I sighed, how is he going to help me now? We don't understand each other. And he might just be a pervert trying to get to me. Or a kidnapper. Or a serial killer. I shivered and stepped away from him. He tilted his head at me in confusion, "¿No viene usted?" (Aren't you coming?)

I helplessly looked at him. He shrugged and put his hands in his pockets, "_Bien, entonces_." (Fine then) He began to walk off. I bit my lip. What if he wasn't the boy from next door? What if he was? I sighed and followed him. He smiled, and held my hand, sending a jolt of electricity up my arm. His hand felt so... right there. Like it belonged there, you know? Anyway, I liked the feeling.

Before I knew it, we were on my street. I smiled in relief, that was Aunt Anita's house! I could shout for joy. I ran to the gate, letting go of Austin's had as I did so. But then I stopped and turned around. He was standing right behind me, smiling sweetly. I grinned and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you!" I whispered in his ear. I kissed his cheek before knocking on the gate. The guard looked at me in shock, "Ms. Dawson! The mistress has been worried sick about you! How did you get here?"

"He brought me here," I said, turning around. But there was no one there. Where was Austin? The guard looked around in confusion, "Who?"

"He was... but... I..." Where the heck did he go? He was nowhere to be found. But in his place, I saw a little guitar pick on a chain. I picked it up and put it in my pocket.

The moment I walked into the lounge, Tasha tackled me with hugs along with Anita and Dad. Both had tears running down their faces. Dad even looked like he had been crying.

"Ally, where have you been?"

"Ally, I'm so sorry!"

"Ally, I've been worried sick!"

"What happened?" I asked, "One minute I was talking to Dallas and the next you and Sonya were gone!" I yelled, angry.

"It wasn't like that!" Tasha exclaimed, "I went home with mom in a taxi and Sonya said she'd go with you, when you were done talking to Dallas!"

"She ditched me!" I yelled. Dad pulled me in for another hug, "I'm so sorry, Ally – Cat. How did you get back?"

"This boy helped me," I responded, still mad, "His name was Austin."

Tasha looked at me in disbelief, "Austin? As in _Austin Moon_?"

"I don't know his surname," I said, "He couldn't even speak English..."

"Well, all that matters is that you're back." At that moment, Sonya came downstairs. She acted relieved, "Oh Ally! I was so worried about you!"

"_No me vengas con esa mierda, que chica estúpida! ¿cómo podría salir de Ally por su cuenta en la noche? No sé cuál es tu problema, pero ..._"( Don't give me any of that shit, you stupid girl! How could you leave Ally on her own at night? I don't know what your problem is but...) Anita's voice trailed off as she continued to walk upstairs with Sonya pouting. Tasha shook her head, "Sorry about that," she said quietly before walking to her room. I turned to dad. He sighed, "You should probably go to bed, Ally. It's been a long day."

I nodded and walked up to my room. I changed into my pyjamas and climbed into bed. I got out my book.

"_Dear diary,_" I wrote. I smiled at the guitar pick/necklace that shone on my bedside,_ "You'll never believe what happened today..._"

* * *

**What do you think? This is Auslly all the way, btw! And don't worry about minor details... I've got a whole lot more surprises up my sleeve!**

**Sammie ;)**


	3. Stupid Cute

**Hey guys! Hope you like this new chapter! Sorry it's short, I have exams to study for and they start tomorrow. Enjoy!**

* * *

Ally's POV  
It has been exactly three days, seven hours and twenty eight seconds since that incident at the beach. Sonya had been grounded. She couldn't go out of the house, she couldn't use the web... yep total lockdown. Ha.

Tasha and I had decided to go to the park today. I was really enjoying her company, although she was still very quiet. Oh well.

"How is that song going?" Tasha asked as we sat on one of the many benches in the park. I smiled, "I finished it this morning, actually. Do you want to hear the rest of it?" Tasha nodded, ecstatic. She handed me her brown acoustic guitar. I know, I know... since when do I play guitar? Since the start of this summer actually. Tasha taught me and I am a pretty fast learner. I took out Austin's guitar pick and began to strum.

_...They want the girl, girl, girl __  
_

_With game, game, game  
And when they look look look  
Your way way way  
Your gonna make (make) make (make)  
Make 'em do a double take__  
_

_They wanna know know know  
Your name name name  
They want the girl, girl, girl __  
_

_With game game game  
And when they look look look  
Your way way way  
Your gonna make (make) make (make)  
Make 'em do a double take _

_What up?_

"That was really good!" Tasha exclaimed, "Are you planning to perform the song?" I shook my head, "Nuh uh, no way, never!" I said, "I've got serious stage fright."

"But you're amazing!"

"...I can't."

Tasha nodded, "Okay then. It's a shame to waste such a good song and a great voice like yours." I blushed and looked down.

"I feel like a corndog, want?" Tasha said standing up. I nodded, "Thanks." Tasha got up and left for corndogs. Suddenly, a dog came running towards me.

"Aw! Look at cute little puppy!" I cooed. I love dogs! It didn't stop running and ran right into me, knocking us off the bench and onto the grass. The dog sniffed my pockets until it stopped at my hand, eyeing the guitar pick/necklace I had clutched in my hand. The dog grabbed the pick and sprinted off... along with my phone. I stood up in shock.

"Hey! That isn't mine!" I yelled, running after the dog. Sadly, I can't run very fast so I slowed down, watching the dog run. I heard somebody sigh from behind me. I turned to find Austin grinning at me. He whistled to the dog, shouting a command in Spanish. The dog responded and came running back... without my phone.

"Oh... hello," I greeted Austin. I waved, so that he would understand me. Dang, he looks even cuter today!

"Is that your dog?" I said, pointing to his dog. "He took my phone." Austin didn't respond, looking at me with a smile. I knew he didn't understand me, but this is my phone we're talking about!

"Your dog," I said, pointing to him, "Took my phone." I pointed to myself and then made a phone with my thumb and my pinkie, putting my hand to my ear. Austin grinned at me with amusement. I sighed, "Whatever... I'll go look for it myself."

"No... it's cool," he said, bringing my phone from underneath the dog's paws. I stared at him shocked. "Di-did you just speak English?" Austin nodded, chuckling.

"And you _understand _me?"

"Yep."

"So why did you act like you couldn't understand me?" I asked, slightly irritated. Seriously, who does that?

"Because," he started, stepping closer to me, "You look cute when you're confused." I looked at him, my irritation fading. It was hard to stay mad at him...

"Th-that's not a real excuse," I said, shivering at how close we were. Austin smirked at my discomfort, "I'm Austin Moon, I don't need an excuse." I instantly rolled my eyes at him.

"I can't believe I thought you were cute!" I covered my mouth in shock. I could feel my cheeks turning red. Nice going, Dawson.

Austin burst out laughing, "Don't worry, I think you're cute, too." He winked at me before putting my phone in my hand. I felt sparks shooting up my arm.

"_Ve a tu alrededor!_" (See you around!) he said with a wave and a wink. I stood there, dumbfounded. Tasha popped up behind me, "Congratulation, you've just met bad boy Austin Moon."

"H-he said I was cute..."

Tasha smiled, "Ha, if Sonya heard this she would explode, they have a 'thing'..." My head snapped up, "What?"

Tasha smiled a small smile, "Yeah. They've had days when they flirt, sometimes kiss," she paused with disgust, "Then when she asked him out he said no."

Wait. _Austin_ is the one who dumped Sonya? This was the same guy who she had been talking to the day we arrived? So was he just using me? Tasha said he was a bad boy... But Sonya said he liked down to earth girls. What if...

"... So I would watch out if I were you," Tasha finished. I just nodded, I didn't even listen to a word she said.

"Come on, let's go home," I said, hooking my arm through hers.

* * *

"...So I don't know if I should trust him or not," I said later that night as I sat on my bed, brushing my hair whilst talking to Trish on my phone.

"They wanna know, know, know your name, name, name..." Trish sang on the other side of the line. I froze, "Where did you hear that song?"

Believe it or not, I've never sang in front of Trish before. Ever. So I honestly don't know where she heard it.

"Where have you been? It's one of the most popular videos on You Tube! Austin Moon sang it!" I could feel my blood beginning to boil, "He stole my song, that was my song!"

"Really?" Trish asked, shocked, "Where did you meet him?" I sighed in anger, she obviously wasn't listening to me when I spoke to her.

"Weren't you listening? It's that obnoxiously cute guy from the park I was telling you about!"

"You met Austin Moon? OMG, you're sooo lucky, did you get an autograph?" I groaned and cut the line. There was a tap on my window. Confused, I walked over to it and opened the curtains and the windows. Austin sat on the rail of his balcony, smirking at me. My eyes widened, he was shirtless.

And those abs...! SQUEEEEEEEEE!

"Like my song?" I scowled and slammed my window shut, but I could still hear him laughing. It sounded so cute...

Stupid Cute.

* * *

**How is it? LOL, I just read your review to the last chapter! Thank you so much, guys! Something you guys should know, when reading my fic, excpect the unexpected. ;DD bet none of ya saw that Austin was just kidding around. Anyway, see y'all soon!**

**Sammie ;)**


	4. Dinner Disasters

**Hey guys! Thank you SO MUCH for your reviews! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**I own nothing in this chapter... enjoy!**

* * *

Ally's POV  
I walked to the kitchen, needing a glass of water really badly. I just came from my morning jog around the small neighbourhood (It was only five kilometres once). Next time, I should really carry a bottle of water with me. I reached the fridge and grabbed a bottle. Hey, the cupboard is _so far away_...

Wow, I sound like Trish...

And the weirdest thing happened whilst I was out. I bumped into Austin and his friends when I passed his house. The boys were irritating enough to wolf whistle... and his Dad was there! Gosh, it was MEGA IMBARRASSING! Next time, I should take another route... and I should stick to tracksuit bottoms. Never wear short shorts and a tank when running past Austin. Never.

After gulping down 550ml of water, I felt refreshed. I could hear the TV from the main lounge, so I decided to check out what Sonya was watching on my way up to my room. Tasha wasn't up yet. Well, she hadn't come down from her room yet.

Sonya sat on the couch, still in her pjs as she sipped hot cocoa. Her eyes were glued to the TV. She was watching the Helen Show! I love that show!

"_And welcome back everybody!" _Helen said on the TV as she sat on her couch, "_Today we have Internet sensation, Austin Moon!"_

"WHAT?" I shouted in shock. Sonya waved her arm in my direction, her eyes glued to the screen, "Shut up, he's singing his new song, Double Take! OMG, doesn't he look _so _hot?" I rolled my eyes at her.

I watched in disbelief as Austin sang and danced to _his _song. I marched upstairs into my room, slamming my door shut in frustration. That stupid, lying weasel... Suddenly, an idea just popped into my head. I walked over to my window seat and tossed my rubber bouncy ball. It flew right in and hit someone. The person swore and marched up to the window. Sadly, it wasn't Austin, but a little boy... well; he looked like he was fourteen but... yeah, still little.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Ross," the blonde boy said, "I'm Austin's little brother. Who are you?" he asked as he threw the ball back. I caught it.

"I'm Sonya's cousin, Ally."

"Oh. What do you want, Austin's not here." I frowned, "Where is he?"

"He just left. I think he's going to the Helen show again... That woman can't seem to leave him alone..."

"Well, okay then. Thanks!" I turned away. I grinned and left my room to go to Tasha's.

I knocked – more like banged – on her door till she opened it. Tasha was also in her pyjamas and her hair was a mess.

"Tasha, get dressed, we're going to the Helen Show!" I exclaimed. Tasha raised her eyebrow at me, "why?" she asked, softly.

"Because I'm going to pay a visit to Austin..." I stated. Tasha rolled her eyes, "I'd rather not."

"Aw, please?"

Tasha shook her head.

"Why not?"

She shrugged. Really, were we back to this again?

"For me?" I said pleadingly, "It's fine if you don't want to, I can go on my own and have no moral support and look like an idiot in front of the whole studio and Austin and they'll laugh at me and when I get home to Miami everyone will know cause Austin will have put it on the Internet and Trish will ditch me cause I'll be a loser and I'll have no choice than to live under my bed like a hobo and I'll miss my exams and fail and not get into college and my dad will throw me out and I'll live on the street next to that lady who thinks she's a peacock under a little box and..."

"Okay!" Tasha yelled, snapping, "I'll go, just please _stop talking_!" I smiled, "Yay!"

I rushed to my room to take a quick shower before changing into a pink dress and my jean jacket and boots. I grabbed my bag and ran downstairs where Tasha was shoving down a piece of buttered toast.

"Are you ready?" I asked. Tasha nodded.

"Ready for what?" We both turned to see Sonya standing in the doorway.

"None of your business!" I snapped. Sonya glared down at me. I have to say, she is kind of intimidating...

"It's not like it matters anyway, you're grounded, remember?" Tasha said quietly. She took my hand and led me to her car outside.

Now I can get Austin to admit that he stole my song. Ah, sweet justice...

* * *

"_No, usted no puede entrar allí_!" (No, you cannot get in there!)

"Why?" Tasha asked in exasperation to the security guard.

"You are not on my list!" The woman said in annoyance. Tasha flinched and took a step back.

I noticed a rack of clothing a few meters away from us, "Oh, Tasha, give up. We might as well go home," I said, pulling Tasha's hand and leading out the door. Tasha looked at me in confusion until she noticed the rack of clothing.

She grinned and climbed onto the rack, taking me with her. The rack had many bars of clothes, so it was easy to hide. We stood in silence until someone took the rack and pushed it past the security guard. Suddenly, it halted to a stop. Tasha poked her head out, peering around.

"Hey, we're in Austin's dressing room," she said. I looked around. The door opened, and Austin himself came in, looking nervous. Tasha and I quickly hid.

He paced back and forth, muttering words to himself in Spanish. Tasha nudged me and mouthing, "Talk to him." I gaped at her and shook my head furiously. Tasha frowned at me and gave me a little shove, making me fall out of the rack and at Austin's feet.

"What are you doing here?" Austin asked. I stood up and dusted myself off, trying to look confident. It obviously wasn't working, "I-I was... um... I wanted t-to ta-tell you that I..."

Austin smirked, "Aw, did you miss me?"

I scoffed, "No!"

"Then what are you doing here?"

"..."

"Does her royal shyness want to say something about her song?" I looked away, blushing. What am I doing? I was supposed to be angry, not shy! Speak up, woman!

"I want you to tell Helena that I wrote the song, not you," I said, finding my voice.

"And if I don't?"

"Then I'll tell her!"

"Fine!"

"Brilliant!" I snapped before turning around. I froze. How the heck was I going to tell Helena about my song? It will be on camera!

"Wait!" Austin's voice stopped me, "Don't go yet."

I turned around, "Why?"

"Today after we finished filming the interview, Helena said I should perform a new song tomorrow..."

"So?"

"I need another song!"

I rolled my eyes at him, "What am I, your new song writer?" Austin glared at me before smiling, "Yes! You write the songs, and I'll tell people their mine!"

My jaw dropped, "Uh, no way, pretty boy! You can do this all by yourself!"

"Allyson!"

I looked at him.

"What?" he asked in frustration, "That is your name, isn't it?"

"Ho-how do you know that?"

He rolled his eyes at me, "Sonya told me. Besides, you know mine. Everyone does."

I frowned, "Let's go, Tasha!" Tasha stood up from the rack awkwardly. Austin raised his eyebrow at her, "Who are you?"

"How do you not know her? She's Sonya's little sister!" I said.

Austin shrugged, "Never seen you before. Hey, you're really cute..." WHAT? _I _was the cute one! Gosh, now I sound like Sonya! SOMEONE HELP ME! I watched as he took a step closer to Tasha. She blushed and looked down.

I glared at me and took Tasha's hand, pulling her farther away from Austin. Austin smirked at my anger, "Are you jealous?"

"Me?" I scoffed, "There's nothing to be jealous of! Come on, Tasha, let's go!" This time, I opened the door and marched out, sending Austin another dirty look before slamming the door shut. We marched past producers, security guards and the like. Only when we were in the car park did Tasha finally speak.

"Ally?"

"Mm?"

"I'm sorry," she stated, looking down.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked.

"Because you didn't get your song back," she responded, "And I'm also sorry that I had to wake up so early for nothing," she said with a lopsided grin. She unlocked the car and got in. I sat in the passenger seat (how weird is it that they drive on the left side of the road here?) as I laughed at her comment, "Yeah, sorry for that. So tell me, how come Austin's been to your house so many times but he hasn't seen you before?"

Tasha shrugged, "Well, when he's around I spend the time in my room until he's gone home."

"Why?"

"Because I hate him."

"But you don't even know him!" I said in surprise. Tasha has always seemed like the sweet, quiet girl who wasn't capable of disliking someone. "I think he's a bad influence," she replied, "And Sonya likes guys who are hard to get... she's attracted to bad boys. That's why she tries to act like a slut so that they'll like her."

"...But Austin said-"

"I know what he said!" Tasha interrupted, "But it's happened before. He dated this girl from our school who was practically a saint, but a few months later she was pregnant and he broke up with her." My jaw dropped. Is that why Austin took an interest in me? Just to get in my pants?

But, he might not be interested in me... sure he said he thought I was cute but come on. Cute could mean like 'baby cute' or 'teddy bear cute' or 'pretty cute.' Yes, he might just be a natural flirt. I think that's it. And he could have Sonya.

"So... why do you think he didn't want to go out with Sonya?" I asked. Tasha shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe because... yes, I don't know."

It was silent between us again until Tasha spoke up. "Hey Ally, you know that I would never go out with him, right?" I nodded. For some reason, that statement made me feel better.

"We're here!" she sang. I smiled at her childishness and got out. Tasha locked the car and we both entered the lounge.

"Ally!" someone's voice called from down the hall. I walked into the lounge and spotted my mom walking towards us with a big smile on her face.

"Mom!" I wrapped my arms around her tightly. This was the first time I'd seen her in a year! She was always working here, but she was going to come and live with us a few months ago but the whole gran thing came up.

"You've grown so much!" she exclaimed, looking at me. I smiled at her. Mom and I look alike, same curly brown hair and same chocolate brown eyes. Dad says I get my personality from her as well, but when it comes to fashion... not really. She wears jeans and boots and I wear floral skirts and vests. But we both loved music. Actually, music is what brought my mom and dad together. They met at a concert when they were teens.

"Thanks! How is Gran doing?" I asked. My mom's smile dropped for a few seconds. I began to worry, what had happened?

"She's... she's doing okay," Mom said softly, "We'll go and visit her tomorrow. Right now, I think a little girl's day out to catch up on things would be great! Besides, your uncle is returning from his business trip in China and he invited his friend over for dinner, so we have to look good." I smiled, that's my mom.

"That would be great!"

"Good, Tasha dear, care to join us?" mom asked, motioning to Tasha. Tasha shook her head before mumbling something in Spanish to mom and heading upstairs.

Mom looked at me in confusion, "What's up with Tasha?" I shrugged. I only know what goes on in Tasha's head half the time.

* * *

"What about this one?" mom said a few hours later, holding up a dress. I scanned it with pure horror on my face. It was a turquoise off-shoulder dress that reached mid thigh. On the shoulder, there was a small diamante accent on it. Quite simple but it...

"It's lovely!" I said in sarcasm, "What happened to the rest of it?" Mom rolled her eyes at me, "Come on, Ally! Have a little fun once in a while!"

Yep. My mother, telling me to wear something that Austin's typical girlfriend would wear. Argh! Why am I thinking of him now? This is supposed to be mother - daughter time!

...Although it would be nice to be friends with Austin...

SHUT UP!

"Umm, Ally?" mom asked concerned. I snapped out of my thoughts, "Sorry, I kind of zoned out."

"It's okay," she said with a grin, "Now go on and try this one on!" she said, tossing the dress to me. I huffed and walked to the changing room area.

* * *

Later that day, I sat in the music room. I loved being in here, with the bright green paint and fluffy, white carpet. There were loads of instruments in here. There was even a black grand piano... my baby.

In a corner, there was a miniature recording booth, like the ones you find in a studio! Tasha and I fool around with it sometimes and pretend were famous stars recording our new album. Then there were the comfy couches and the small coffee table that had glossy magazines on it.

The guests were due to arrive any moment now. So, after changing into that turquoise dress, I came down here to wait until they arrived. I sat down on the piano bench and began to play a tune. Pretty soon, I started to sing.

_The sun goes down  
the stars come out  
And all that counts  
is here and now  
my universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came_

I stopped playing, hearing the sound of someone clapping. My head whipped around to see Austin leaning against the doorframe of the room, staring intensely at me. Yeah, his family happened to be our guests. Yippee. He was wearing his usual jeans, sneakers and chain but this time he had a black dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He was even wearing a _tie_! WHY did he look handsome? Why can't he do the honourable thing and be ugly?

Austin smirked at me, "Like what you see, Dawson?" I blushed and turned around. Ally, _why _do you stare? I thought mom taught you better than that!

"What are you doing here?" I asked without facing him. Austin walked towards the piano bench, "Well, our parents started talking and talking and talking... so I came to look for something to do and heard you. And by the way, you look _fine _in that dress," he said, smirking at me. I blushed and turned around.

Austin sat on the bench, so that our bodies touched. Ignoring the sparks, I quickly closed my songbook.

"That was a really good song," Austin began, but I think you should speed it up."

"Oh yeah, what do you know about music? As far as I'm concerned, you only know how to steal people's songs!" Austin rolled his eyes at me, "Dude, I'm like a musical prodigy. I can play the piano, bass, drums, guitar... I can even play a trumpet through another trumpet!"

"So you can play a bunch of instruments. Big deal, it doesn't mean you're good at them." Austin raised his eyebrows and began playing.

"_You cast a spell on me, spell on me  
You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me  
And I decided you look well on me, well on me  
So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me_

_Turn the lights out now_  
_Now I'll take you by the hand_  
_Hand you another drink_  
_Drink it if you can_  
_Can you spend a little time,_  
_Time is slipping away,_  
_Away from us so stay,_  
_Stay with me I can make,_  
_Make you glad you came"_

I couldn't stop my jaw from dropping.

"Oh my pickles..." I breathed. Austin smirked and popped his collar, "You were saying?"

"That was actually amazing!"

"Don't look so surprised," he said arrogantly. Ignoring that comment, we continued to write songs. It was actually... dare I say it... fun! He told jokes and we laughed. I stumbled and... He laughed. We actually finished writing the song and in the mean time we played some games. He even taught me a little bit of Spanish!

"This was fun," I said, smiling. Austin smiled. A _real _smile! As in, not a smirk!

"Yeah, we make a good team." Yeah, I guess we do... wait! Team? I don't want to work with him! He's mean! Well, not really...

Sometimes...

Before I could say anything, Sonya rushed in, "Austie!" I could hear Austin groan with slight annoyance before turning around to face her. All that annoyance seemed to disappear once he actually _looked _at her.

"Damn, Sonya, you look great!" he breathed as he eyed her. Sonya giggled and flipped her hair, "I know!" I stood up and left the room. Why would I stick around to watch them flirt and swap spit? Shuddering at the thought, I walked to the balcony, looking up at the clear night sky. Tasha walked up to me, wearing a pretty pink cocktail dress.

"Having fun?" I asked. Tasha shook her head, "Not really."

I sighed. If I was in Miami right now, I would probably be up in my practice room. Dad would be working in Sonic Boom before we close up the shop and go home, eat take out Chinese food and watch TV on the couch. Or I would be with Trish, talking about boys, clothes and what a cow our French teacher, Madame Hampton, was. I chuckled sadly at that thought.

I missed Miami.

"Feeling homesick?" Tasha asked quietly, as if she could read my thoughts. I nodded.

Tasha smiled and pointed to the stars, "Can you see the Big Dipper?" she asked. The Big Dipper was a constellation. I nodded, "Yeah."

"Can you see that star over there?"

"Yeah."

"That's the Pole Star," she stated, "Wherever you are, you can always see it, shining down anywhere in the world."

I turned to Tasha, "Really? I didn't know you were into astrology!"

Tasha blushed and looked down, "You probably think I'm a nerd, right?" I shook my head, "No. I think it's cool!"

I took my cousin's hand, "Let's go inside!"

We came inside at the right time mom said that dinner was ready. Tasha and I walked to the deep red dining room. It had a big oak table that seated fourteen people. The walls were decorated with exotic paintings and a sparkling chandelier lit the room. Mom and dad were sitting together, across from Aunt Anita and Uncle Diego. Ross sat next to his mother, playing on his DS whilst his father sat at the head of the table.

Austin's mother was a tall woman, with large, beautiful hazel eyes and curly blonde hair. She was dressed elegantly, like her husband, and had a warm smile on her pretty face. Mr. Moon was tall, like his wife, and had blonde hair, like his sons. He had jade green eyes and a serious expression. Mr. and Mrs. Moon were _so _different to Uncle Diego. He had black, wavy hair with only a few white hairs that made him look handsome, not old. Uncle Diego was very carefree, whilst Austin's parents were serious.

"Is that everyone?" Aunt Anita asked. I shook my head, Sonya and Austin were missing.

"Where are Austin and Sonya?" she asked. Tasha shrugged and sat down on the other side of Ross. "Allyson, be a dear and go get them," Anita said. I nodded and left the room.

Now... if I were a diva and a stupid bad boy... where would I be? I checked upstairs and in the lounges downstairs. I considered checking the library but Sonya is a magazine person and Austin... I don't think the word 'read' is even in his vocabulary! I passed my bedroom on my way downstairs when I noticed familiar Nike sneakers. I walked in to find Austin sitting on my bed reading!

Oh the ironies... wait... is that my _JOURNAL?_ I grabbed my book from his hands and wacked his head with it "Don't touch my book!" I snapped.

Austin smirked, "So who is this 'Dallas' you speak of?" he asked with amusement, "And how come you never told me about the time when your best friend's dad walked in on you taking a shower when you slept over at their house?" By this time, he was laughing, "Or the time a goose named Pickles bit your skirt and tore it when you were at the park?" My face turned red and I looked away, tears of embarrassment starting to prick my eyes. I tried to blink them away. Austin stopped laughing and looked at me.

"Aw, it's okay to be embarrassed," he said with fake concern, "it's not like I'll tell the whole world. Hmm, maybe I will..." I slapped his arm, "Jerk!" I exclaimed, looking up at him.

"Why must you constantly torment me? As if I don't get enough from Sonya!" Austin stood up from my bed and walked over to me, putting his hands on my shoulders, "Hey, hey, don't worry! I was just joking... Come on don't look at me like that!" I glared at him and turned away from him, "Austin, dinner's ready!" Sonya exclaimed, marching into the room. She froze, "What's going on in here?"

I shook my head, "Nothing. Get out of my room." I spat to her and Austin. He flinched at my tone, "Ally..."

"What are you still doing here?" I asked, "Go!"

"Gladly," Sonya sneered. Austin followed her out of the room without another word. I sighed and stepped out of my dress and into some comfy clothes. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit my pillow.

* * *

**Waddya think? Review guys, please!**

**Sammie ;)**


	5. Visiting Gran and Seeing The Zoo

**I LOVE you guys SOOO much! I really appreciate it, guys!**

* * *

Ally's POV  
"I'm not coming out!"

"Why not?"

"My life is over!" I exclaimed as I leant on my door. Tasha sighed from behind it.

"You missed supper last night and you missed breakfast, just come and get something to eat."

"I'm not coming out!" I said stubbornly. Tasha sighed, "I'm sorry I had to do this..."

"What-" I didn't get to finish, Tasha pushed the door open, causing me to fall onto the floor. No fair! Why is she so tiny and yet she can do that? She grabbed me by the ankles and dragged me out of my room.

"No!" I said, struggling, "Tasha!"

If this girl doesn't stop, what will happen when we get to the stairs? I still want all my teeth! She stopped and I stood up, ready to make a run for it. Sadly, she grabbed my wrist and dragged me down the stairs. Tasha forced me to sit down and shoved fruit and a bowl of Special K in front of me.

"Eat," she demanded. I pouted, "I can't."

"Come on..."

"B-but I ca-ant ta-ay-k the pai-n-n...! My li-fe is o-ver!" Tasha giggled at me, "You're such a drama queen!" I smiled, cheering up slightly.

"I've got a great day planned for us!" my mom said as she walked into the room, Sonya in tow. "Come on girls, it's going to be great! First, we'll go to a gift shop and get something for your Gran, then we'll have lunch and go explore the city!"

Sonya scoffed, "We _live _here, Auntie! That's like Ally sightseeing in Texas!"

"I'm from _Miami_," I corrected her. "Whatever," she said. Mom sighed and turned to me, "Ally, dear, are you okay? You didn't come down last night; Austin said you were feeling bad." Yeah, mom, if only you knew. I never want to see that lying, interfering, egotistical pig in my life ever again!

"Yeah," I replied.

"Good, so you can join us on our trip today!" I groaned, "Mo-ther!"

"Now go take a shower," mom said, ignoring my protest, "And you too, Sonya. Tasha, come with me to the car." I huffed and walked – trudged, more likely – to my room.

"Ally," Sonya said from behind me, "What were you doing in your room last night with Austin?" I shivered, when she puts it like that it sounds like... when did I get so dirty minded?

"Nothing Sonya," I replied. "Good," she said, "Because he's _mine_ do you hear me?" Did she really think that I was going to steal him from her? Ha, that's rich. I don't want _anything _to do with him right now.

I snickered, "You can keep him."

"Don't you like him?" Seriously?

"No!"

"Why, what's wrong with him?" she asked, crossing her arms. I stopped walking and turned around, "You're joking, right? What's _right_ with him?"

"Everything," she muttered.

"Nothing." With that, I walked into my room. I quickly took a shower and pulled on some jeans. I know what you're thinking. Allyson M. Dawson. Wearing jeans.

Well, excuse me but it is quite windy today, and the last thing I want is my skirt to fly up. So, pink jeans, flowery peach top and a light blue jean jacket. It's still like me, right? I don't want Sonya to think I'm copying her.

But when I meet her in the garage fifteen minutes later, I see that I'll never look like her. Ever. The girl is wearing shorts that are so short her red top covers them, so she looks like she's got nothing underneath.

"Umm, Sonya, sweetie... don't you think you want to cover up a little bit? It is quite windy today..." mom said, eyeing her. Sonya rolled her eyes, "The sun is shining, isn't it? And there aren't any clouds so it must be hot."

"That's what it looks like," I said, "But it's not that warm."

"No one asked you," she snapped. Why you little... Sometimes I wish I could shove those gladiators she loves so much down her throat.

"Okay, then. Let's go," Mom said.

"Why are they so many rooms?" Sonya groaned. We were walking down an endless corridor on the third floor of a hospital. The one Gran is in.

My heart beat in my chest rapidly. I really did not want to see her... but at the same time I do. The doctors had checked to see if she was doing better after her treatment, but according to mom, she wasn't. Apparently, she'd had it for _months_.

Mom opened the door, "_madre, ¿estás despierto_?" (Mother, are you awake?)

"_Sí, vienen en_," (yes, some in) Gran said. We walked to her bedside as she sat up. She smiled at me, "Allyson, what a surprise!" I heard Sonya scoff as I hugged Gran. Gran was one of the shortest adults I've ever seen. She had dark almond eyes and pointy elf ears that stuck out of her long wispy grey hair. They reminded me of a lion's ears, listening constantly. I inhaled her scent. Chocolate chip and rosemary...

Gran pulled away, "Come on, you two ninnies! Come join the hug!" Tasha did not hesitate, and practically ran up to us. Sonya, however, stayed put, "I'll pass, thanks."

Was there no end this girl's icy heart? Gran rolled her eyes at her, "So, Allyson, how have you been?"

I felt like telling her everything that had happened, including the whole Austin – drama but I just settled for, "I've been great, thanks."

Gran sighed, absentmindedly stroking Tasha's hair, "I wish I could say the same thing..." I frowned and hugged her tightly, "You'll get better, soon, Gran," I whispered. Tasha nodded, silently agreeing with me.

"_Por favor, nos cuentan una historia_," (please tell us a story) Tasha said. Sonya rolled her eyes, "Aren't you too old for that stuff?"

Gran chuckled, "You're never too old for stories, _niño _(dear)." I smiled, when we were little, Gran always told us folk stories. It was fun, and I still enjoyed them. Mom even pulled up a chair to listen. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sonya sit beside me.

"Okay, there was once..."

* * *

Pretty soon it was time to say goodbye to Gran.

"I'm so hungry!" Sonya exclaimed as we walked to the car. "Same here, where do you guys want to go?"

"Can we go to McDonalds?"

Sonya scoffed, "As if, do you know how many carbs are in _one meal_? And their greasy burgers are, like, death on a bun!" Mom rolled her eyes, "You can have a salad. To McDonalds it is!"

"You people are gonna be fatter than a Sumo Wrestler by the time you're in college," Sonya muttered.

"At least we'll make it to college," I muttered under my breath. Of course I forgot I was insulting a girl with ears like a hawk.

"For your information, I'm as sharp as a pan!"

"Its _pin_," Tasha said from her quiet corner. I laughed and Sonya muttered something in response. "Okay, enough now. We are here," Mom said, stopping the engine.

As we walked in, I noticed a bunch of kids running around wearing party hats. Must be someone's birthday.

"So, what are you having?" Tasha asked me. I snapped out of my thoughts. "Hmm... I don't know yet..."

"I recommend the Happy Meal." I sighed in irritation. What was _he _doing here? Tasha and I turned around, seeing Austin and his little brother, Ross standing behind us in the queue. I raised my eyebrow at him, "The Happy Meal? Aren't you a little too old for that?"

Ross chuckled, "Austin may look like a seventeen year old, but he's got the brain power of a five year old."

Tasha chuckled at his comment, whilst I laughed, "I thought I was the only one who'd noticed." Austin rolled his eyes at us three, "Whatever."

"Nice come back," Ross stated just as a ginger headed guy walked up to us, holding up a biscuit, "hey, dude, I'm working on my fourth ginger man! I'll call him Bob!" Austin looked at him, "That's cool, I'll eat him now." Austin grabbed Bob and ate him, causing the ginger to moan in agony.

Ross rolled his eyes, "That doofus is Dez, the only other person in this world that's dumber than Austin."

"Hey, not true! There is you, too!" Austin said with a mouth full of Bob. I frowned in disgust and turned away from the two as the person in front left. Tasha and I ordered and quickly left to sit with mom and Sonya.

"What took you so long?" mom asked.

"Oh, Austin was irritating us," I stated. Sonya looked up, "OMG, Austin is here?" I nodded in amusement whilst she stood up and practically ran for them.

"What's up with her?"

"She's in love..." Tasha stated. Then, she suddenly glanced over my shoulder and grabbed my hand, "Dallas is here!" she whispered urgently. I dropped my fries and hurriedly looked over my shoulder. There was Dallas, standing by the ice cream machine.

"Oh my pickles... he looks so handsome today!" Tasha took my hand and made me stand up, "Go get him, girl!" I nodded and walked up to him. Okay, Ally, try not to stumble. And don't act like a dork! Wait, what if my breath smells like onion rings? Maybe I should turn around...

I was so lost in my thoughts that I almost didn't notice the leg of a table. I stumbled slightly before regaining my posture. My face turned red, did anyone see that? I took a deep breath and cleared my throat. Dallas turned around and smiled.

"Hello, you're Ally, right?" Was he talking to me? I think so... SAY SOMETHING!

"Actually... I'm Dallas... I mean Ally! Yeah, I'm Ally... right?" I did _not _just say that! Dallas laughed.

"You're really funny. Uh, listen, I know it's kind of early but I was wondering if you were busy tonight."

IS THIS FOR REALL? No, I think he's pranking me...

"Uh... Ally?"

"Yes!" I said quickly, "I'd _love _to." You know that feeling you get when someone is staring at you? Yeah, that's what I'm feeling, too. Dallas smiled and handed me his number before walking off. I turned around, still in a daze. That's when I noticed Austin, Ross and Sonya staring at me. Sonya seemed jealous. Ha, LOSER! Ross seemed bewildered and Austin looked... annoyed. Dez was making a new Bob... and I thought I was weird.

"What are you guys staring at?" I asked as I walked to their table. Ross looked away, playing on his DS but Sonya responded, "Nothing, right Austie?"

"...Right..."

I rolled my eyes and walked away from them. Our table was empty but Tasha stood outside the door, waiting for me and Sonya.

"So what happened?"

"He asked me out!" We both squealed like little girls as we jumped up and down. Sonya came out, with her hand in Austin's whilst Dez and Ross tagged behind. Tasha raised her eyebrows, "What are they doing here?"

"Austie and Ryan-"

"My name is _Ross_."

"Whatever. Oh, and his friend is joining us on our day out!" Sonya said, smiling. Does she _hate _me?

"You didn't even ask Ally's mum for permission!"

"So? Auntie _likes _Austin. And she won't mind his little brother and his friend." Tasha sighed and walked over to our car. Sonya sweet talked mom and she said yes, although Ross said he wanted to go home and Dez said he needed to put his ginger bread house in a freezer before the icing melted. Just keep on taking the medicine, Dez. It's bound to work sometime.

So, Dez and Ross went home in Austin's car and he came with us. Oh, the joy.

Not. I'm not talking to him because he finds records of my WOES entertaining!

* * *

First off, we went to the museum of paintings done by Picasso. It was really great, but Austin kept complaining about how boring it was or where the paintings of women were. I swear, that boy...

Then after that we went to the zoo. Something REALLY weird went on, there. Austin bought Tasha a pink koala bear – which she tossed in the trash when he wasn't looking – he bought Sonya an elephant and got me a huge cheetah. It was _so _cute! But, I didn't say anything in response. Anyway, some kid came and puked on Sonya – insert evil laugh – and she and Tasha went to the ladies to clean up with mom, so that left me and he-who-shall-not-be-named. This is when the strange part happened.

We walkef past a notice board and I noticed a flyer with Maroon 5 on it. But it was in Spanish, so I did not understand it. Austin came up to me, "Maroon 5 playing at Palau Sant Jordi on Saturday 8th of June 2012. Starts at 6pm to 11pm, tickets sold for..." Austin stopped, his eyes widening at the price. It was _a lot _of money, and I had already spent most of the money I saved up.

Seeing Maroon 5 live has always been a dream of mine. The one time they came to Miami, I had the measles. Stupid Measles. Trish and I are, like, the biggest Maroon 5 fans on Earth! We even have a shrine...

"Aw, I really wanted to go see them," I said more to myself than to Austin. I was NOT going to talk to him. NOT!

"You're a fan of them, too?"

I almost nodded, but I decided not to. Austin saw this and rolled his eyes, "Are you still mad at me just cause I read that stupid diary of yours?" I looked around, acting like I didn't hear anything.

"Ally, come on, how many times do I have to say sorry?"

I looked at him, "You haven't said sorry yet." Then I walked off to the spot where we were supposed to meet Sonya, Tasha and mom.

"Ally!"

Nothing, say nothing at all.

"Ally!"

La, la, la, I can't hear you!

"_Ally!"_

I'm sorry, did you hear something? Austin sighed and rolled his eyes. I grinned to myself, he finally gave up.

But out of the corner of my eye, I noticed him smile secretly after a few minutes. Oh no...

What is he up to _now_?

* * *

**Hope none of you guys died! I'd really miss you! :D**

**Sammie**


	6. Sonya, You're Crazy!

**51 reviews! Wow, thanks guys! They really mean a lot to me! Thank you so much! I had a slight writer's block on this so... bear with me! Gah, I couldn't think of a great name for the chapter so... yeah.**

**I do not own anything!**

* * *

Ally's POV  
I sighed in content. This was peaceful. Tasha, Sonya and I were outside the house in the backyard just chilling by the pool. It was another hot day so this was what we were doing for the whole day. Tasha was swimming around in the pool whilst Sonya and I sat on separate beach chairs.

If only everyday was like this; no worries, no Austin.

"Hey guys!"

Speak of the devil...

Austin walked towards us, in his trunks and a T-shirt. Sonya sat up and smiled, flipping her hair flirtatiously. He winked at her, causing Sonya to giggle.

That girl is _so _desperate.

I rolled my eyes and sipped my lemonade before setting it on a table nearby, ignoring his presence. Austin sat on the edge of my deck chair, tickling my toes, I let out a chuckle before scowling, pulling my feet away from him.

"You're still mad, huh?"

I scoffed. No kidding.

"Well, I bet this will cheer you up," he said, handing me an envelope. I didn't take it, so he put it in my lap, "Open it."

I looked at him questioningly. His warm brown eyes bore into my own, telling me that I was going to like it. Sadly, I hate it that I was cursed with curiosity, so I opened it. Slowly.

Inside was a ticket to Maroon 5... great.

Wait, what? OH MY PICKLES, A TICKET TO MAROON 5!

I squealed in excitement and forgot my anger towards Austin. I pulled him into a tight hug, causing him to fall onto the ground, taking me with him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! Oh my gosh! THANK YOU!" Austin chuckled and sat up, so that I was straddling him, "So am I forgiven?" I nodded, "Yes, yes you are."

How could I _not _forgive him? He just made one of my biggest dreams come true! Sonya cleared her throat, eyeing us evilly.

"Ally," she said, "Could you please get up? I think Austin's uncomfortable." I blushed as I realised our position. I stood up but Austin immediately pulled me back down into his lap. Sonya raised her eyebrow.

"Hey, I'm very comfortable, thanks." I blushed even harder at his words. Austin smirked at me, "And you can be more comfortable backstage after the concert," he stated, pulling out two backstage passes. My jaw dropped, "No way."

"Yes way."

"Ho-how did you get these?" Austin's smirk grew, "I have connections."

Aw! He is being so nice to me! What have I done to deserve this? Who knew Austin could be so sweet? Imagine how much money he spent on these...

"You didn't have to do this for me," I said with a smile.

"It's all good."

"Uh, Austin," Sonya started once again. Man, she does not give up...

"What?"

"Where's _my _ticket and backstage pass?"

"I didn't get one for you," he responded, lifting me off his lap. I helped him up.

"What? I mean... why?" Because you're you, I thought.

"Because they're for Als," he responded, "Why would I get one for you?" AW! He gave me a nickname! I saw Sonya's nostrils flare as she glared at me before walking away. I just shrugged and put the envelope in my bag as Austin removed his shirt and jumped into the pool. Tasha, who had been very quiet since he arrived, swam for the edge.

"You're a really good swimmer," Austin complimented her as she swam past. Tasha stopped and looked at him with shock, as if to say, 'are you talking to me?'

Austin drifted closer to her and smiled, "You never talk, do you?"

'"No, I just don't talk to you," she stated. My eyes widened, Tasha has never said anything mean to anyone. Ever.

Austin feigned hurt, "jeez, why are you being so mean?"

Tasha sighed, "missed breakfast." And then he laughed. I stared. She stared. Then she smiled at him. A small smile, but a smile all the same. Do mine eyes deceive me? First, Austin was being nice and now Tasha is _friends _with him?

Well, not exactly friends per say, but they are getting there. Just when things were going fine, Sonya showed up... again. Her presence makes me want to barf. She jumped into the pool and swam over to Austin and Tasha. Tasha rolled her eyes as Sonya started to flirt with Austin. I sighed, Sonya is pretty pathetic, when you think about it. I stood up and gathered my things and walked into the house. I started to hum a new tune and felt the need to go to the music room.

The cool blast of the air conditioned room hit me as I entered the room. I sat on the bench of the piano and started to play the new tune, thinking of words every now and then.

I smiled slightly, thinking of Dallas as more words flooded into my head.

_I threw a wish in the well,  
Don't ask me, I'll never tell  
I looked to you as it fell, and now you're in my way__  
_

_I trade my soul for a wish,  
pennies and dimes for a kiss  
I wasn't looking for this, but now you're in my way_

Suddenly, I found myself thinking of Austin... Is that weird?

_Your stare was holdin',  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where you think you're going, baby?_

_[Chorus]__  
__Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy,  
but here's my number,  
so call me, maybe?__  
__It's hard to look right,  
at you baby,  
__but here's my number,  
so call me, maybe? __  
_

_It's hard to look right, at you baby,  
__but here's my number,  
so call me, maybe? __  
_

I stopped playing and sighed, putting my head in my hands. Why was I thinking of Austin now? We just became friends and suddenly I'm thinking of him instead of Dallas! This is so wrong, especially after my date with Dallas last night. I sighed again at the thought of that date. It was one of the best dates I'd been with so... why wasn't I thinking of him?

"Why did you stop?" Tasha asked from behind me. Tasha sat beside me on the piano bench and studied my face. I looked at her, "I'm going crazy."

Tasha looked like she wasn't sure whether she should laugh or not. "Huh?"

"That song I was playing," I said, "At first, all I could think of was Dallas. Now, I'm thinking about _him_."

Tasha sighed and ran a hand through her sleek black locks, "I think you're just doing that because he's being strangely nice to you. And all of that flirting."

"What flirting?"

Tasha rolled her eyes, "Come on, Ally. He even gave you a nickname."

"He was just being nice!"

"And then the way you flirted back?"

"I did not flirt; I don't even _know _how to flirt!"

"Hmm, you seemed pretty good at it to me," Austin stated, making Tasha and I jump. "So anyway, I'm going home, see you at the concert tomorrow, Als." He ruffled my hair as he talked to me.

"You're going to?"

"Yeah, how can I get you a ticket and not get one for myself?" he said, "I, being extremely awesome, deserve the best and only the best." Tasha rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, see you later," he said before leaving.

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait so are you guys friends now or not?" Trish asked me in confusion. We were talking on Skype.

"I don't know! I think we are kind of friends," I responded.

"Talking about Austin again?" Sonya said with an eye roll as she entered the lounge. She looked over my shoulder and saw Trish on the screen. "Oh, it's your little fat friend!"

Tasha and Sonya have come to Miami before. Like, two years ago, for Christmas. That's when they met Trish and... well, it was an _interesting _Christmas, let's put it that way.

"Oh, it's your bitchy cousin!" Trish retorted, imitating Sonya. Sonya rolled her eyes, "Once retarded, always retarded."

"I'm sorry, what did you say? I don't understand barking." It's Christmas all over again. Ah, memories.

"Okay, okay, that's enough now," I said, stopping the fight, "Sonya please go away."

Sonya crossed her arms, "Fine, but after I talk to you." I sighed and rolled my eyes, telling Trish I'd call her later. I already knew what Sonya had to say. She was going to try and force me to not go to that concert or to never talk to Austin again. Or both.

"Listen and listen closely," she said darkly, "Stay far away from Austin, he's _mine_. I don't need you to ruin what we have." I snorted, "And what exactly do you two have?"

Sonya glared at me, "Listen here, idiot. After that little thing you two did at the pool, I don't want to see you near him, do you hear me? Keep your pale hands off of my man!"

"Austin doesn't like you, Sonya! You even said so yourself, he doesn't like divas like you."

"Ally," Sonya said, "Give me your tickets." I looked at her in horror, "No way!"

"Don't test my patience. Give. Me. The. Damn. Ticket."

"Why should I?"

"Because I said so, now _give it to me_!" Sonya shook my shoulders, hard, "Austin only gave them to you because he feels bad for useless trash like you!"

"Sonya! Austin and I are friends, heck we just became friends today! I don't like him, he doesn't like me, so stop being so pathetic and get used to the fact that you and Austin are _never _going to be a thing!" Oops, wrong words. Sonya scowled at me, her brown eyes getting darker. I could see she was getting extremely livid, and aggravated.

"You're just jealous!" she exclaimed, shaking me harder. I shoved her hard, so hard she nearly stumbled back. I grabbed my laptop and rushed out of the room, but not before turning around.

"Sonya, you're crazy."

What was _up _with her? I mean, I know Austin's a babe magnet and she's the iron that's seriously attracted to him but _really_? I didn't know Sonya would stoop to this level. She practically worships the ground Austin walks on. It's like she's a lost puppy following him around, clinging onto him like he was the last thing in her life.

Never have I seen anyone act so... crazy. And I'm not talking about crazy fun, like Trish, or crazy weird, like Dez. More like crazy scary. Imagine if Austin moved from Spain. She'd literally go nuts without him. Like a drug addict in a drug–free world. It's kind of like Austin is her drug.

Because your love, your love, your love is my drug  
Your love, your love, your love...

LYRICS! I am on a roll today! Anyway, that is besides the point. Sonya is addicted to Austin. Poor boy, he'll never have a normal life ever again. Then again, his life isn't that normal now. You know, since he has-

"ALLY!" Tasha snapped, bringing me from my thoughts. I blinked at her, "Huh?"

"Your phone has been ringing," she stated before walking past me. I blushed and held up my ringing phone, looking at the caller ID. Dallas.

"Hey Ally," he said as soon as I picked up.

"Hi," I responded.

"I had a really fun time last night," he said, "Are you free tomorrow night?"

I oh so badly wanted to say yes, but tomorrow night was the concert. Just the thought of that made me smile with excitement. "Sorry Dallas, Austin is taking me to a concert tomorrow."

"Oh, really?" he did not sound happy. Maybe I sounded _too _excited.

"Yeah, what about Sunday?"

"Ok sure. Have fun with _Austin_." Then he cut the phone. I stared at the screen in confusion, Dallas seemed pretty pissed. But why? Is he jealous? No, couldn't be Dallas isn't even my boyfriend. Well, not officially.

I walked into my room and sat on my bed, staring at the ceiling. Music drifted to my ears, coming from Austin's window. I smiled and turned my attention to the sound of a piano – how many instruments did he have in his room? Wait, how _big _was his room? Anyway, the playing stopped when Austin's mom came in, yelling on Spanish. Austin probably woke her up or something. I snickered to myself at this thought. But then Austin yelled back and practically shoved her out of his room. Wow, I did not expect that.

"Austin?" I found myself saying his name out loud. Austin turned to me at the sound of his name. I could see him run a hand through his messy blonde hair.

"Not now, Dawson," he snapped before shutting his window. My mouth dropped, so are we back to square one? What was up with people today?

* * *

**Hmm, not sure how I feel about this chapter. It seemed... all over the place. Eh, I hope you guys review it anyway, to tell me what was up with it... **

**Sammie**


	7. The Concert

**Hey guys, thanks for reviewing, you guys really made my day. Well, then it was ruined with the whole 'deleting drama...' So sorry for anyone who thought the last update was a chapter, I was just trying to let you guys know, iof you didn't know. Anyway, here is the real chapter seven!**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Ally's POV  
I sighed as I sat on the edge of my bed, staring at my reflection in the full length mirror. I looked great, ready for the concert with Austin. Only thing is, I don't even think it's still a plan. I hadn't talked to Austin since yesterday, when he yelled at me.

It's pretty sad, really. Austin and I were friends-kind of- and then he blew it. Well, he was pretty upset but _I _didn't do anything to make him yell at me! I mean, honestly! So I spent the day raiding my closet and suitcase (I was too lazy to unpack _everything_) and spent hours debating on whether or not I was going. This led to the removing make up before applying it again and the same with the clothes.

Suddenly, I heard the sound of a car hooting. I ran to my window seat in curiosity and hope as I looked down. Austin's hand came out from the window, waving at me to come down. I squealed in excitement and grabbed my purse before running downstairs. Mom waved bye as Tasha smiled at me. Dad just stared, completely lost. I giggled and ran outside to Austin's waiting car. I opened the passenger seat and sat down on the leather seat. Austin started the engine, eying me as he did so.

"Looks like all that time you spent getting ready paid off," he stated with a grin. I let out a sigh of relief. Thank goodness, he wasn't mad at me anymore.

"Why do you sound relieved?"

I smiled slightly, "I'm just glad you aren't mad at me anymore," I replied. Austin sighed, "Sorry, my mum was giving me a hard time." I gaped at him.

"What?"

"Austin Moon _apologised _for his behaviour!" I exclaimed in mock- shock. Hey, that rhymed! Austin playfully rolled his eyes at me, "Psh, whatever..."

I smiled, I really liked this Austin way better than his bad boy act... If only he showed this side of him more often.

"Ally," Austin says, "You're quiet."

I looked up from my lap, "oh, I was just thinking..."

"About how sexy I am?"

I laughed, shoving his shoulder lightly, "eh, Dallas is better." Austin's jaw dropped, making me laugh again. "I was joking," I told him after I managed to stop laughing. Austin sadly shook his head, "Dawson, jokes are supposed to be funny!" he said dramatically, making me roll my eyes at him, "And that, young lady, was _not _funny!"

"You are such a Drama Queen."

"Don't you mean King?"

"Nope." Austin chucked, "Okay then, I'm your Queen, you're the servant."

"I'm _not _a servant!"

"And _I'm _not a Queen!" We both glanced at each other before laughing. "You know, you're way more bearable when you're in a good mood," I stated.

"Please, I'm always bearable."

"You're joking, right?" I said, making him smile. "But seriously, I want to get to know you better," I said.

"What do you want to know?"

"Something. Anything. Everything."

"Umm, okay... well I like pancakes, scary movies, girls, colouring outside the lines, Megan Fox-"

"Megan Fox?"

Austin shrugged, "hey, she's hot. Anyway, I hate Spiderman, I'm scared of umbrellas, my favourite colour is yellow, I like surfing, football, basketball, cricket, rugby, I hate it when you get the same toy in your Happy Meal over and over again and when I was a kid all I ever wanted was to see the face of that woman from Tom and Jerry." I chuckled, "Wow."

"I know, I'm amazing. Your turn."

"I love pickles, cloud watching, playing piano, hanging out with my friend, Trish, I love dogs and I hate watching scary movies-"

"Aww, I didn't know you were scared easily," he said, smirking.

"No, they're _so boring_!"

"WHAT?"

"Well they are! Hmm, let's see... oh yeah, my favourite colour is red, I'm horrible at every single sport but I like tennis-"

"_Tennis?"_

"Will you please stop interrupting me?" he nodded with another eye roll, "Thank you. When I was a kid I really wanted to be a butterfly when I grew up-" Austin interrupted me again, this time by laughing.

"Austin!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." he was still smiling but he stopped laughing. I huffed and pouted my lips as I crossed my arms.

"Ally, don't be like that, when I was a kid I thought there was a little man who switched off the light in the fridge whenever you closed the door." I started to giggle which turned into more laughter. Austin smiled at me before turning back to the road, "Hey, we're here."

"Already?"

"It's been twenty minutes, Ally."

"Oh." Austin grinned and parked the car in the full parking lot.

* * *

After another twenty minutes of arguing over who was paying for the snacks, we finally made it into the auditorium. Since we came a few minutes early, we got seats in the fourth row. I smiled as I took my seat. Excitement filled my body once again as more and more people came in. I was finally going to see Maroon 5! If only Trish were here, I bet she'd run onto stage and belt out the songs with Adam Levine. She may not be the best singer but she'd do it anyway. I laughed to myself at this thought.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, I'm just really psyched to be here!" I stated before hugging him, "thanks so much." Austin hugged me close, "no problem, Als," he whispered. His hot breath tickled my ear, causing me to shiver. I inhaled Austin's scent, it smelt like a fresh summer's breeze... like Dallas. But Austin works it better... He broke the hug just as Maroon 5 walked onto stage. I guess we were so caught up in the moment we didn't even hear them being announced.

"Hello everybody," Adam's voice boomed over the speakers, "Are you guys ready to rock?" The massive audience screamed in response. I can't believe I'm actually here!

_Just shoot for the stars  
If it feels right  
And aim for my heart  
If you feel like  
And take me away and make it OK  
I swear I'll behave  
_

"OMG I LOVE THIS SONG!" I exclaimed, making Austin laugh.

_You wanted control  
So we waited  
I put on a show  
Now I make it  
You say I'm a kid  
My ego is big  
I don't give a shit  
And it goes like this_

_[Chorus:]__  
Take me by the tongue  
And I'll know you  
Kiss me 'til you're drunk  
And I'll show you_

All the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger

I don't need to try to control you  
Look into my eyes and I'll own you

_With them moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger  
_

_[Verse 2:]__  
Baby it's hard  
When you feel like you're broken and scarred  
Nothing feels right  
But when you're with me  
I'll make you believe  
That I've got the key  
_

_Oh  
So get in the car  
We can ride it  
Wherever you want  
Get inside it  
And you want to steer  
But I'm shifting gears  
I'll take it from here (Oh! Yeah yeah!)  
And it goes like this (Uh)_

_[Chorus:]__  
Take me by the tongue  
And I'll know you (Uh)  
Kiss me 'til you're drunk  
And I'll show you  
_

_All the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger  
_

_I don't need to try to control you (Oh, yeah)  
Look into my eyes and I'll own you  
_

_With them moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger (Yeah yeah)  
_I've got the moves like Jagger

I screamed when Christina started singing. Austin smiled at me as we both sang along.

_[Bridge:]__  
You wanna know how to make me smile  
Take control, own me just for the night  
And if I share my secret  
You're gonna have to keep it  
Nobody else can see this  
_

_So watch and learn  
I won't show you twice  
Head to toe, oooh baby rub me right  
But if I share my secret  
You're gonna have to keep it  
Nobody else can see this (Ay! Ay! Ay! Aaay!)  
_

_And it goes like this  
_

_[Chorus:]__  
Take me by the tongue (Take me by the tongue)  
And I'll know you  
Kiss me 'til you're drunk  
And I'll show you (Yeah yeah yeah!)_

Austin grabbed my hand, making me dance with him. I smiled shyly at him but joinned in anyway.

_All the moves like Jagger_  
_I've got the moves like Jagger_  
_I've got the moves like Jagger_  
_(Oh, yeah)_  
_I don't need to try to control you_  
_Look into my eyes and I'll own you_

_With them moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger_

The song ended and they started Misery,' my other favourite.

_Oh yeah  
Oh yeah  
So scared of breaking it  
But you won't let it bend  
And I wrote two hundred letters  
I will never send  
Sometimes these cuts are so much deeper than they seem  
You'd rather cover up  
I'd rather let them bleed  
So let me be  
And I'll set you free  
_

_[Chorus:]__  
I am in misery  
There ain't nobody who can comfort me  
(Oh yeah)  
Why won't you answer me  
The silence is slowly killing me  
Girl you really got me bad  
You really got me bad  
I'm gonna get you back  
Gonna get you back  
_

_Your salty skin and how  
It mixes in with mine  
The way it feels to be  
Completely intertwined  
Not that I didn't care  
It's that I didn't know  
It's not what I didn't feel,  
It's what I didn't show  
So let me be  
And I'll set you free  
_

_I am in misery  
There ain't nobody who can comfort me (Oh yeah)  
Why won't you answer me  
The silence is slowly killing me  
_

_Girl you really got me bad  
You really got me bad  
I'm gonna get you back  
I'm gonna get you back_

_Say your faith is shaken  
You may be mistaken  
You keep me wide awake and  
Waiting for the sun  
I'm desperate and confused  
So far away from you  
I'm getting there  
I don't care where I have to go  
_

_Why do you do what you do to me, yeah  
Why won't you answer me, answer me, yeah  
Why do you do what you do to me, yeah  
Why won't you answer me, answer me, yeah  
_

_I am in misery  
There ain't nobody who can comfort me (Oh yeah)  
Why won't you answer me  
The silence is slowly killing me (Oh yeah)  
_

_[x3]__  
Girl you really got me bad  
You really got me bad  
I'm gonna get you back  
Gonna get you back_

After a few more songs, it was time for the interval. Some people remained in the auditorium, but Austin and I left for some fresh air.

"Having a great time?" he asked me. I looked at him, my smile so big it was almost touching my ears, "Heck yeah! This is the best night of my life! I don't think I can ever pay you back."

Austin grinned at me, "I'll think of something." I gaped at him, making him laugh, "joking, sheesh..."

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see two girls watching us and whispering. Austin must have noticed as well because he winked at them, making them turn pink. Something stirred inside me, I didn't like the feeling. I gave Austin a hug, with my arms around his neck. I kissed his cheek as his arms wrapped around my waist. The girls glared enviously at me as they passed us, whilst I smirked at them. Austin grinned down at me, "are you jealous?"

I acted surprised, "What? Me? Psh, no." Austin's grin turned into a smirk, "so you wouldn't mind if I went to go talk to them?"

"Um, I'd rather you stay here... you're warm," I said, snuggling into his chest. Austin laughed, 'You're _so _jealous."

"Nu uh."

"Uh huh," he said. He lifted my chin, "I think it's adorable." My breath hitched in my throat as I stared into his warm brown eyes. He leaned forward and at first I thought he was going to kiss me but then he kissed my forehead. I tried to slow down my racing heart.

Don't be silly, Ally I thought, Austin and I are just friends. Why would he kiss me? Just friends... just friends... just friends... we are just friends. Austin's arms left my waist, "let's go back inside." I nodded wordlessly and followed him back inside.

The rest of the concert was great, actually. I think the best moment was _after _the concert, backstage! We met Adam and he signed my autograph book! We even got a picture taken; just the three of us. Although it was kind of awkward when he thought Austin was my boyfriend. He just laughed and shrugged it off, whilst I stood there like a red idiot.

* * *

Well, the car ride home was spent in a comfortable silence. After all the fun I've had tonight, I can actually believe that Austin and I might just be the best of friends soon. I've learnt so much about him that he hides from everyone else and that thought alone just makes me want to smile. I wonder how he can manage to be so obnoxious, mean and jerk-ish and then become so sweet, funny and innocent. It's like he has two different personalities. I guess I'm glad with both of them, because when he's mean I actually stick around – probably due to my curiosity – and when he's nice it's just so hard to shut him out.

I don't think I want to go home now, back to being the nobody and having Trish as my only company. Here, I have Tasha, Austin, Ross, Dallas, Mom... not so much Dez, but... yeah, not so much Dez. When I'm here it's like people actually appreciate me. Well, Sonya not included, obviously. I doubt anyone back home would actually take me to a concert. Austin then broke the silence, which I knew he would.

"Ally, why are you being so quiet? I figured after this experience I'd have trouble shutting you up." I raised my eyebrow at him, "So you want me to talk?"

"Yes, it's not natural for you to be quiet, that's like me being ugly," he stated. I rolled my eyes at him but laughed anyway, "thanks for your concern," I said sarcastically.

"You're welcome," he said, not picking up on my sarcasm, "I had a great time tonight, Als." I didn't even notice we were back home. I smiled at him, "Me too. Thanks again, Austin."

"No prob, see you tomorrow," he said, giving me a hug. I hugged him back, "yea, see you tomorrow." Then, as I was about to get out of the car, Austin kissed my cheek before saluting at me with his right and index fingers. I smiled like a doofus as I walked into the house, still in a daze.

"Hey, hey, hey," Tasha said, greeting me. I jumped in surprise, since it was around eleven and the house was pretty empty. I put a hand to my chest, "oh my pickles you scared me!"

Tasha giggled at me, "Sorry, I wasn't asleep and I heard you guys come back so I came to see you."

"Oh," I said quietly as we walked upstairs, "What were you doing up?"

"I was just doing my-" Tasha froze in mid sentence, her eyes slightly wide. I looked at her in confusion and curiousity, "What?"

Tasha nerously fingered her hair as her eyes darted everywhere but my face, "I was... doing my... um... homework! Yes, my homework!"

I out my hands on my hips, "its summer."

"You wait till the last minute, then," she said hurriedly before rushing to her room.

I wonder what she's hiding...

* * *

**Done at last!**

**Sammie ;)**


	8. Allergies!

Ally's POV  
I sighed in bliss as Dallas played with my hair. We were just hanging out in my room, listening to music as we cuddled on my bed. The sound of his heartbeat beat in a steady rhythm.

"Ally," he said into my hair. I smiled as his chest vibrated beneath my cheek when he talked. "Hmm?" I responded.

"How was the concert?" he asked. I sat up and turned so that I could see his expression, which was emotionless. It was strange, really. At first, Dallas didn't want to know _anything_ about that night, so now that he wants to know it seems a little weird, right?

"It was really fun," I responded. What? He doesn't need to know all the details! Well, he _is _my boyfriend now... "Austin was really nice to me," I told him with more confidence, "he even paid for my snacks." Dallas raised his eyebrows at me since he's _never _offered to pay for me when we went out. Well, it was only once and that time he didn't have cash and I wanted to pay anyway, see, he's still a good guy!

"Oh really?"

I nodded, "and he wasn't mean at all that night. Austin was so sweet and funny to me. I think he's going to be a really great friend." Dallas crossed his arms as he seemed unhappy with this answer. I tilted my head in confusion, "What?"

"Sounds like you had a great time," he stated, flatly. I was about to answer when my phone rang. It was Austin. Without thinking, I picked up.

"Hey Als," he greeted. I found myself smiling at the sound of his voice.

"Hey Austin," I responded as I watched Dallas sit up when I mentioned Austin's name.

"So are you busy tonight?"

"Uh..." I looked at Dallas, who was shaking his head 'no' frantically at me. What was the problem? We didn't have plans together and Austin was just a friend. I swear, Dallas is acting pretty strange lately. "Nope," I replied. I kept my gaze to the ground so that I couldn't be able to see Dallas' angry expression.

"Cool, come over with Tasha to my place," he said, the smile evident in his voice, "Bye Ally."

"Bye." I hung up and sighed, still not looking at Dallas. That became hard, however, when he moved closer to me. I stood up and walked to my window seat before I dared to look at him, and saw that his eyes were now filled with anger. What have I done?

"You'd better not go see him tonight," he spat. I flinched, "why not? We're just friends, he even invited Tasha over, so stop being so jealous!"

Dallas stood up in rage, his hands forming huge fists. Scared, I backed into a corner but he only followed. Stupid move, Ally. He grabbed my wrists, squeezing them hard. I bit my lip to refrain from screaming out loud in pain.

"I'm not jealous! Can't you see he only wants to get into pants? This whole 'just friends' thing is a whole lot of crap!"

That made something inside of me snap. "Austin is my friend, Dallas! I don't know what the heck your problem is and I don't care, you can't tell me what to do."

The next events all happened so fast. I was on the floor, my hands on my throbbing cheek and Dallas stood above me saying insignificant words. I could not believe this, Dallas has always been the charming, sweet guy but this... this was just wrong. It was like he had been swapped with some evil clone. I didn't want to believe that he had actually hit me. I felt the tears running freely before Dallas stopped and helped me up.

"Ally... I'm so sorry," Dallas started, looking at me, "I didn't mean to hit you... stop crying I'm sorry... It was an accident." I shook my head at him, "Dallas what is wrong with you?" I asked him, quietly.

"Ally..."

I motioned to the door, "please, just go." Dallas shot me one more apologetic glance before he left the room. I got up and walked to my bathroom. In the mirror, I scanned my cheek. No serious damage, just a red hand-shaped mark. I touched it gently, making me wince at the sting. My wrists on the other hand, were swelling up slightly. I couldn't believe _Dallas, _my perfect boyfriend, did this to me. He did seem very sorry, though. Should I forgive him?

I went back to into my room to take a nap.

* * *

Hours later, I awoke to someone tapping on my window. I sighed and glanced at the time on my phone, 7:35pm. Austin was at my window mouthing, 'wake up' to me. I chuckled slightly before I got up to open the window, glancing in the mirror as I did so. The mark on my cheek from this afternoon had faded, but my wrists...

I opened the window with caution, as not to hurt my wrists. Austin sat on my window ledge, his legs dangling into my room.

"I never thought you'd wake up," he said with a laugh. I smiled at him since I still wasn't in the mood for talking. I hid my hands behind my back so that he wouldn't notice my wrists. Austin looked at me in curiosity,"What's wrong?"

I looked at my red painted toenails, avoiding him, "nothing."

Austin raised his eyebrows at me, "you know liars don't go to Heaven?"

"I'm not lying!" I defended myself fiercely. I looked up at him as I did this, which was a mistake. Austin just crossed his arms and smirked at me, "I never said that." I sighed in annoyance, knowing he had won this fight.

"So are you going to tell me?"

"No."

Austin put his hand to his heart, "I thought we were friends, and friends don't keep secrets from each other!" I rolled my eyes. Drama queen...

"Well, there's nothing to tell. Now, are we going to stay here talking all night or are we still going to your place?" Austin sighed in defeat, "okay, come on." He held out his hand for me to take. I hesitated, "Uh, I'm going to change."

"You look fine."

"I'm feeling cold," I stated as I walked into my walk-in closet and grabbed a long sleeved top to cover my hands. Austin got up and followed me, a sly smile on his face. I stopped unbuttoning my shirt crossed my arms, blocking any view. Austin rolled his eyes at me, "fine, I'll go outside..."

I chuckled to myself as I quickly dressed, positive that he wouldn't sneak up on me again. "Okay I'm rea... _Austin what are you doing?_" I screamed, jumping onto him in anger. We both fell onto the bed, and whilst he was distracted I grabbed my journal from him. I started whacking him with it repeatedly whilst he struggled to break free. Honestly, you would think he'd have learnt by now...

"Ah, okay, okay! Ow, stop it I'm sorry!" He said as I whacked him. He grabbed my wrists, making me wince in pain and fear. He noticed this and opened his mouth to speak just as the door opened. Tasha, mom and Sonya rushed in.

"What's wrong?" my mom asked anxiously, "what happened? Ambulance or first aid kit? Oh my gosh-" She stopped, staring at us with wide eyes. Tasha snickered and Sonya scowled.

"Umm, are we disturbing something in here?" Tasha asked me. Austin and I looked at each other and blushed. That must have looked really wrong; our hair messed up, our breathing ragged and our clothes were wrinkled. Not to mention how tangled we were on my bed. ...Awkward...

Austin moved his hands from my wrists and sat up. I got off of him and awkwardly cleared my throat, "no, everything's fine..."

Sonya snorted, "yeah, I bet you guys were having a _great _time. What with that screaming and all..."

"¡_Cállate!" _(Shut up!) Austin snapped at Sonya, who rolled her eyes at him.

"Austin, what are you doing in Ally's room, anyway?" mom asked, her eyebrows raised. Austin put up his hands in defence, "it wasn't like that! I just wanted to ask Ally and Tasha to come over."

My mom relaxed, "okay then." She walked out of my room, leaving Sonya and Tasha behind. Sonya put her hands on her hips, "so, _Ally and Tasha_, huh?"

"Not now, Sonya," Austin groaned in annoyance, doing a face palm.

Sonya didn't listen, "what about _me_? I'm your friend, your buddy, your lover not them!" Austin shot her a look of pure horror, "Whoa, whoa, back up. _Lover_? No one said anything about us being _lovers_." He said the word with disgust. I crossed my arms smugly. Why I was smug, I think it was because I was watching Austin reject Sonya. And enjoying every minute of it.

"Austin, come on, we were even crowned Queen and King of prom last year. It's destiny."

"Fuck no, we weren't even together for a _week_, get that into your mind." Sonya gaped at him in shock, "are you... are you breaking up with me?" Austin rolled his eyes at her, "let's go guys." He took my hand and led me and Tasha out of my room, to the window. Sonya scowled at the door of my bedroom, "Allyson Marie Dawson, I will get you for this!" I rolled my eyes at her as Austin opened the glass doors to his bedroom. Tasha and I gasped in awe.

His room was a deep shade of blue on two walls and dark red on the other two walls. There were posters of rock bands and various guitars hung on one side of the wall. In a corner was a keyboard, much like the one in the practise room, and a drum set. Austin also had a huge king-sized bed that stood on its own wall. On another side of the room was a huge plasma screen TV and a couch. He also had a walk-in closet and a private bathroom. Dang, his parents were _rich_.

Tasha sighed in bliss as she plopped onto the white leather couch. She grabbed the remote, "let's watch a movie."

"What should we watch?" Austin asked, scanning his vast DVD collection. "Oh, I know!" he exclaimed, "Let's watch _Despicable Me 2_!"

Tasha smiled at him, "honey, that's for children."

Austin pouted and put the case back, "fine, how about The Smurfs?"

Tasha sighed, "I'll pick." I went to the remote on the couch and scanned the DSTV on Demand list, and spotted Marley and Me. I squealed, "guys, let's watch Marley and Me!"

Tasha agreed, sitting next to me. Austin sat, "But I don't do chick flicks."

"Please? For me?" Tasha asked, batting her eyelashes. "Oh, for you?" Austin said, "Nah."

* * *

By the end of the movie – Austin gave in eventually – Tasha and I were in tears. We sobbed into tissues and blew our noses and all, and I'm pretty sure I heard Austin sniff from beside me. I turned to him, "Are you crying?"

Austin looked away, "what? Men don't cry... I have allergies..."

Tasha and I chuckled and pulled him in for a group hug. Austin's arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer. "Mm, maybe I should have allergy acttacks more often," he whispered in my ear. I shuddered as his warm breath tickled my ear before pulling away from him, "really, Austin, really?" **(Sorry, I just had to put CDC's line there...)**

Austin just smirked at me in response. Tasha yawned, "It's pretty late, I'm going to hit the hay."

Austin groaned, "Aw, we just saw a movie!"

"We'll hang out tomorrow!" Tasha said as she jumped into my open window. I turned to Austin, I really didn't want to go just yet. I yawned as well and tiredly ran a hand through my hair, causing Austin to gently grab my elbow. I winced, memories of Dallas flooding back.

"What is this?" he asked, pointing to my exposed wrist. I guess the cuff of my sleeve had come up whilst I stretched. Smooth move, Dawson.

"Umm, uh..." I looked at the ground, avoiding his gaze as I tried to think of a lie. Austin held my chin, forcing me to look up at me."What happened?"

"I... it was..."

"Was it that Dallas kid?" He demanded, his eyes narrowing in obvious anger. I bit my lip in fear before I shook my head. Dallas had apologised, and he had said it was an accident, right? So there was no reason to report him since it was done.

"No," I lied, "It was... an allergy! I guess it was one of my bracelets, they probably have some metal I'm allergic to." Austin raised his eyebrows at me, he obviously didn't believe me.

"Allergies?"

"Yes, allergies. Now, I'm really tired so if you don't mind..." I quickly took my hands from his grasp and walked out of his room and climbed into mine. I felt really bad about lying to Austin; he seemed pretty worried... but everyone deserved a second chance, right? Just then, my phone beeped. A new message from Dallas.

_I need to talk to you. Meet me 2morrow? _

Yep, everyone deserved a second chance.

* * *

**Not everyone...**

**Okay, in the first scene with Dallas and Ally, I didn't mean to offend anyone if I did in anyway. I don't take that type of stuff lightly. Secondly, I'm sorry it's been so long since I last updated, I don't have an actual excuse... But anyway, whattaya think of this chapter? Until next time!**

**Sammie ;)**


	9. Weird Feelings

**Hey guys I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I seriously LOVE you all! SPOILER ALERT: Now, I swear that by the end of the next chapter, there will be Auslly. Loads of you guys are getting really impatient – I can see but I'm sure you can last one more chapter! Eh, probably wasn't much of a spoiler...**

**I want to apologise to ANTfarmanatic since you found the last chapter vague, but I thought it was a bit indistinct, too. Hopefully this one will be better. **

**Oh, and to the person who reviewed as 'Guest' and said, and I quote, '****Ally should not give him a chance plz dont do tht I will stop reading ur story': I can't really stop what goes on in my plot because of a review, otherwise the story would not make that much sense. But don't worry; it's all going to be over pretty soon, okay? Cool beans. But if you still want to stop, who am I to force you? I will write for those who stay – which I hope is many of you. :D**

**Moving on, I own nothing!**

* * *

Ally's POV  
"I love Nicki Minaj," Tasha said as we walked through the park. Today, Mom, Dad, Tasha, Auntie, Uncle, Sonya and I were strolling in the park. The adults had decided to play golf at the golf course whilst we went for ice cream at one of the many ice cream carts that were scattered throughout the park.

"Obviously," Sonya sneered, "Trashy people love trashy things."

I gasped in shock, "Nicki Minaj is _not _trashy!"

"Didn't ask for your opinion," she snapped. I glared at her but said nothing to stop any fight from happening. Just then, Dallas strode over to us. I shivered at his presence, and I didn't even melt when he shot me one of his million dollar smiles like I usually do. Tasha and Sonya greeted him, but I remained silent.

"Hi Ally," he said quietly.

Ignoring his greeting I asked him, "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you," he said sweetly, making Tasha go 'aw'. I shot her a glare, making her shut up. She grabbed Sonya's arm and dragged her away from us, thinking that I wanted some alone time. Boy was she wrong. I looked at my brown boots as I fought the urge to grab a piece of hair and chew, chew, chew.

Dallas cleared his throat, "I, uh, got you something..." I could hear the sound of paper rustling before he reached for my hand. I flinched at his touch and stepped farther away from him. Dallas sighed, getting impatient.

"Ally," he started, "Come here." I shook my head, remembering yesterday too well. He rolled his eyes and held up a small gift bag. I blushed crimson, "oh."

"Oh indeed," he said, handing me the bag. I hesitantly took it and looked up at him, forcing a smile, "Thank you."

"You haven't looked at it yet. It's actually a..." I tuned out Dallas' next words, the sound of giggling distracting me, making me look over his shoulder in curiosity. I know what you're thinking; it's giggling, so what? Thing is, it's the person who caused the giggling that grabbed my attention. Austin stood a few meters away from us, behind some trees with a girl. The way he was holding her, whispering in her ear, making her blush or giggle made me sick. So you can imagine how sick I felt when he kissed her, full on the lips.

My eyes narrowed as something stirred in my stomach. My lip twitched in anger, whilst my heart dropped in... sadness? Why was I sad?

Dallas noticed my change in behaviour and turned around, following my gaze. He scowled when he saw Austin heavily kissing that girl. Stupid girl.

"So that's the reason why you've been ignoring me?" he growled, all of that apologetic stuff now gone. I looked up at him blankly, he was talking?

"You were talking?" I said aloud. Oops. I glanced up at his dark, stormy eyes. You've done it now, Dawson.

"Yes I was talking!" he exclaimed, exasperated, "I just told you I love you and you weren't even listening!" My jaw dropped, "Y-you love me?" That is not possible; we've been together for a week and a half!

"Yes! Don't you?" he asked me, taking my hand. Strange thing is, I didn't feel the jolt of electrify I used to feel when he held me. Instead, I felt the cold, rough skin of his hand. I shook my head apologetically before glancing again to where Austin was. He was on his own now, the girl was gone. And he was watching us with a grim expression. Oh no.

Dallas knew I was looking at Austin again, making him snap. "You little..." he held up his hand, and I looked away, readying myself for pain. When nothing happened, I opened my eyes to see Austin on top of Dallas, beating him up mercilessly. Now, the good side of me was telling me to stop the fight. But the dark side of me was chanting, 'Go Austin, you can do it! Sock him in eye!'

Sadly, I followed my good side.

"Austin, stop!" I shouted, trying to pull him off of Dallas. He ignored me, punching Dallas again. "Austin please," I said, "you're scaring me." This statement stopped him and he stood up, staring angrily at Dallas. I grimaced at the amount of damage Austin had done to Dallas'face within a matter of seconds. My dad and Uncle Diego came running up to us, as well as everyone else in my family. In fact, I didn't even notice the crowd of people that had gathered us. Strange, when someone's getting hurt, they all just stand and stare yet if... sorry, off topic.

So, Dad helped up Dallas whilst Uncle Diego shouted at Austin in Spanish. Austin yelled back, and held up my wrists that were still recovering. Mom rushed up to us, examining my wrist before taking my hand and pulling me away from the huge crowd. Before I could go, I heard Dallas' voice and then a sharp slap before everyone gasped in shock. I looked down in shame, how had things gone from happy and joyful to sad and miserable within seconds?

"Allyson," mom said as we walked to an isolated bench, "why didn't you tell me?"

I looked up at her, tears stinging my eyes, "I... Dallas apologised, mom. He did. And then he said he loved me and..." My mom cut me off, pulling me in for a hug.

"You're lucky you have Austin," she stated, "otherwise who knows what else he would have done to you?"

I sighed. That was nothing new for me. Whenever something good happens in my life, something ten times worse comes along. Like Gran, for example, is one of the people I'm closest to and now she's in hospital. Or the time when I had a huge chocolate fudge cake for my twelfth birthday and then I puked just before my photo on Picture Day.

And now, my Mr. Perfect is hitting me. Wonderful. We sat in silence for a few minuets before we heard Tasha and dad calling my name. I sighed, 'mom, I want to go home," I said.

She shot me a concerned look before nodding and taking me home.

* * *

"Oh man, I wish I was there," Trish stated with an infuriated sigh, "then I could help Austin beat the crap out of that guy!" I smiled sadly at my friend on Skype, "its okay, Trish, really."

"No it's not okay, he could have done something really bad!"

"But he didn't," I said to her for the third time that day. Trish huffed, "no thanks to Austin."

I sighed again, "Can we talk about something else?"

"Fine," she said, "what do you want to talk about?" Before I could answer her, she interrupted, "oh, I know! Do you like DJ Izzy? Oh my gosh, I _love _him! Why don't we listen to him now?"

My eyebrows knitted in confusion, "Who's he?" Trish gasped in shock, and another shocked gasp came from the window seat, making me jump in shock. It was Austin.

I sighed, "Austin, what have I told you about knocking?" He ignored my comment, "How can you not know DJ Izzy? He's the best DJ ever!"

Trish glanced at Austin in agreement and awe, "He is so cool!"

Austin sat on my bed right next to me as he and Trish continued to chat about this DJ I've never heard of. Apparently, he's a Spanish DJ who plays the best music, but he's never had a show in the daytime.

"Maybe he's a vampire," Austin said, spookily. Trish raised her eyebrow at him, "A vampire? Seriously? That would be _so cool_! Are you team Jacob or team Edward; I'm so on team Jacob! Oh, wait, you're a guy..." Austin flexed his biceps, "I'm on Team Austin."

"You've got a huge ego," I said from his side, "you do know that, right?"

Austin grinned, putting his arm around me, "That's one of the many things you love about me." Trish waggled her eyebrows at us, "Oooooh! Auslly Alert!" Austin smirked at the name 'Auslly'. Auslly? Is that an inside joke or something?

I blushed, "okay, talk to you tomorrow, Trish." She shot me a knowing glance before cutting the video call. I sighed and closed my laptop's lid. Austin leaned back into my pillows, "Ally?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay?" he asked. I sighed; I knew he would bring this up.

"Yeah, I guess..." I said, looking away. After a few moments of silence I spoke up again. "Umm, thanks for being there for me," I said quietly. Austin smiled up at me, "Anything for you, Als."

I smiled at his use of my nickname. "So, who is this DJ Izzy guy?"

"He's, like the best of the best. You should listen to him, I know you'll love him."

"Does Tasha like him?"

Austin shrugged, "I dunno, I only met her five weeks ago." I laughed, remembering that day Tasha and I snuck into Austin's dressing room. He sighed, "I can't believe it's been five weeks, I feel like I've known you my whole life."

"Same here. It's funny, actually. At first, I wanted to go home, and as far away from you as possible." Austin pouted at my statement, making me laugh. "But now I don't want to go home; and I don't want to leave you behind."

"Aw you like me!" he exclaimed, pulling me into a bear hug. I laughed at his behaviour, "Of course I like you. Oh, I just remembered something!" I said suddenly.

"What?"

"I've been working on a new song," I said, getting up from the bed. Austin followed me out of my room and to the music room. I sat at the grand piano and flipped through some pages in my song book. I began to play a tune, singing the lyrics to it. Austin joined in, smiling at the lyrics as he sang them.

_Woke up on the right side of the bed  
What's up with this Prince song inside my head?  
Hands up if you're down to get down tonight  
Cuz it's always a good time_

_Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care_  
_Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere_  
_I'm in if you're down to get down tonight_  
_Cuz it's always a good time_

_Good morning and good night_  
_I wake up at twilight_  
_It's gonna be alright we don't even have to try_  
_It's always a good time_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh_  
_It's always a good time_  
_Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_  
_We don't even have to try, it's always a good time_

_Feet down dropped my phone in the pool again_  
_Checked out of my room hit the ATM_  
_Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight_  
_Cuz it's always a good time_

_Good morning and good night_  
_I wake up at twilight_  
_It's gonna be alright we don't even have to try_  
_It's always a good time_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh_  
_It's always a good time_  
_Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_  
_We don't even have to try, it's always a good time_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh_  
_It's always a good time_  
_Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_  
_We don't even have to try, it's always a good time_

_Doesn't matter when_  
_It's always a good time then_  
_Doesn't matter where_  
_It's always a good time there_

_Doesn't matter when_  
_It's always a good time then_

_It's always a good time_  
_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh_  
_It's always a good time_  
_Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_  
_We don't even have to try, it's always a good time_

"That was awesome!" Austin exclaimed, "You're awesome."

I looked at him with wide eyes. My heart soared. Did he just say..? "What?"

"I said you're an awesome song writer," he said, looking at the keys of the piano. I my heart sank. What was this? Why was I so... upset? Shouldn't I be relieved? "Oh, thanks."

"You're welcome," he said, looking up at me. He started leaning closer towards me, staring at my lips. For some reason, I let him. I could feel butterflies turning into bats within my stomach as my breath hitched in my throat. It was like I wasn't even in control of my body, because I was leaning in too. His lips barely brushed mine because we heard the sound of drum cymbals falling. Austin and I jumped away from each other, a blush invading my face. My head felt dizzy. Here I was, just gotten out of a relationship two hours ago and I'm already almost kissing Austin.

And I don't care.

It's wrong, I know. I don't want to, but I am. I just... I don't know. If we hadn't been interrupted, what would have happened? Would we start dating or would things just be... awkward? And what about that girl from the park? Wasn't Austin with her just a few hours ago? Was I a rebound? Was Austin even interested in me?

...was I even interested in him?

Tasha's nervous laughter pulled me back to reality. She stood, putting up the cymbals back in their places, trying not to look at Austin's slightly annoyed expression. Beside her, stood Ross. He was nervously scratching his neck.

"What are you doing here?" Austin asked his brother. Ross stared up at Austin, "I think the question is: what are _you _doing here? Already forgotten about last night?" I looked at Austin. What had happened last night? Was there something that he was keeping from me?

Austin's eye twitched in annoyance, "_Yo nunca escucho, usted debe saber que_." (I never listen to them, you should know that). Great, they're obviously keeping something from me, they aren't speaking in English! Oh, _why_ did I choose French?

"_Sí, lo sé_," Ross stated, "_Todavía estoy de acuerdo con usted, sin embargo. Lo siento, ha traído hasta_." (Yeah, I know. I still agree with you, though. Sorry I brought that up). Austin nodded

What were they _talking _about?Tasha cleared her throat, quickly stuffing something in her jeans pocket, "Ross, let's go."

Ross sighed and nodded before leaving with Tasha. I looked at them in confusion, was Tasha in on it, too? I turned to Austin, putting my hands on my hips.

"What are you keeping from me?"

Austin looked down at me, "Nothing!"

"You know liars don't go to Heaven?" I asked, imitating him. He laughed, "I do not sound like that!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

I sighed in impatience, stamping my foot, "do _to_!"

"Do not!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!" I laughed, pointing my finger at him, "Ha, gotcha!"

"Psh, no you didn't, I did that on purpose..." Sure you did, Austin.

"It's time for me to go anyway, so... I'll see you tomorrow," he said with a wink. He got up and left, leaving me with a goofy smile on my face. Then, realisation dawned on me.

"Man, he changed the subject..."

* * *

**Was that good enough for Friday the Thirteenth? Awesome-sauce! Lol, oh, Dez...**

**Sammie ;)**


	10. The Party

**Hehe, sorry this took a little long to write, but I know you guys will like it! This is a thank – you chapter, because I got more than 100 reviews! I know, it's a littloe too late but here it is! I seriously love you guys!**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Ally's POV  
_Dear songbook,  
_

_It's happening again._

_I have been having some weird feelings lately. It's been a week since Dallas and I broke up. I've been spending loads of time with Tasha and Austin. We've written songs and gone to the beach and done loads of other fun stuff. Even then, _it_ was going on, although I'm not sure what _it _is, but I remember the first time I noticed it._

_Austin was teaching me how to surf. I don't know what triggered it, but the moment he touched my waist, _it _happened. All of these butterflies started a rampage in my stomach and I started blushing crazily. Subsequently I had noticed how cute he looked with his drops of water in his hair and how his smile brightened up his face... I've always known that Austin was a good-looking guy but I'd never really... appreciated it before. I remember the way his hands moved down to my hips, the way his toned chest felt against my back and the way he whispered in my ear. _

_More importantly, the way we almost kissed, again. Since that day, I've been daydreaming about him more. He even appears in my dreams. _

_Trish says it's because I like him. I'll admit, the first time we met, I did have a slight crush on him. But then he acted like a jerk and that crush disappeared. Well, at least I thought it had. Now, though, it seems like more than just a silly little crush. It's like I _like _him. Like-like, not friend like. But is that wrong? Is it wrong that I want to be held in his strong arms? I've felt like this for quite a while now (five days, three hours and twelve minutes) but... As much as I want to be with him, I'm also dreading it. Why?_

_I'm going back to Miami in three weeks. _

_I can only hope that things will work themselves out for the better. Oh, and I went to visit gram yesterday. I wish I could say she's doing better, but I don't know. She didn't look like it but she acted like it. Oh, gram..._

_And another thing that's been bugging me lately: the secret between Austin, Tasha and Ross. Every time I asked one of them, they would deny it. Well, Tasha said she didn't have anything to do with Austin but I knew she was still hiding something. I'm going to find out what they're keeping or my name isn't Allyson Dawson!_

I sighed as I put down my pen. I had actually stopped writing the entry a few minutes ago. I was doodling hearts in the corners and scribbling over Dallas' name in the past entries. I can't help it, really. I really dislike that guy I can't believe I actually liked him. Dallas was – sorry - _is _a jerk. My dad had a long talk with his parents and I'm pretty sure their lawyer. Whatever, I actually don't care what happens to Dallas right now, I just... Sorry, but _why _do I feel someone breathing down my neck?

I slammed my book shut and turned around to find Austin staring down at me with interest. "Austin! Don't read my book!"

He smiled slightly, "doesn't worry, I only saw the last four paragraphs." I gaped at him before I whacked his shoulder with my book. Now he knows that I have a crush on him. Well, someone, since I didn't actually mention his name. But Austin isn't an idiot; he's got to know something. I think I made it pretty obvious.

He walked around the couch and sat down next to me, "so, who is the guy you like?" Hmm, I guess it wasn't that obvious.

"No one," I said, blushing slightly, "what are you doing here anyway?"

"I wanted to see if you want to come to this Dez's house. He's throwing a party." My heart thumped within my chest. Austin was asking _me _to go with him to a party? _Me_?

Then again, that doesn't necessarily make it a date. Whatever, I'm still going anyway!

"You can bring Tasha, too," he said, shattering my chances of being alone with him for one night. Oh well, Tasha's still really fun so it's not much of a loss.

"Sure," I said, "what time does it start?"

"I'll pick you guys up at eight," he said with a million dollar smile. My heart melted at that smile.

"Hey guys!" Tasha said as she walked into the lounge, "what's up?"

"Want to come to a party?" Austin asked, putting his attention on her. Tasha looked thoughtful, "okay, sure! What time?"

"Eight."

"In the evening?" She asked. He nodded. Her smile dropped, "sorry, I can't come."

"why?" I asked in curiosity. Austin and I watched as she hastily stood up from her seat, "I have something to do tonight." Austin rolled his eyes, "that's exactly what Ross said. What are you two hiding?" I whipped my head to him, "wait, you're not in on it?"

"No!" He said exasperated. Tasha tried to leave the room, but Austin pulled the back of her shirt, making her fall backwards next to him on the couch.

"What is the secret?" I asked. Tasha huffed, "everyone has his own agenda." Then, she got up and left.

"What does that mean?" Austin asked, confused. I sighed, "She's not going to tell us."

Austin stood up, "okay, whatever. See you later tonight." I nodded at him with a sigh. I hated how he was always on my mind, how I always thought about him all the time... I smiled slightly recalling the new song that I had been writing. It was called 'Not a Love Song' and was inspired by Austin when he told me he hated love songs. Well, and my little dilemma. The thing is, since Dallas and I broke up I had been having lots of inspiration for songs and loads of strange dreams concerning Austin. I felt my cheeks burn at this thought. How could I be crushing on him now that we're friends? It could ruin our friendship!

Despite the fact that Trish kept telling me that I'd end up with him, I still think she's wrong. Even if we start dating, Tasha wouldn't be happy because even though they were friends, she still hadn't gone over her slight hatred towards him. I sighed and shook my head. Now, what was I talking about before Austin interrupted my thoughts? Oh yeah, the inspiration. I was actually writing another song, inspired by Dallas. It was called 'Part of Me'. I didn't even notice that I was singing some of the lyrics out loud until Sonya commented.

"Yikes, was that a cat screeching?" She said with a wince. I rolled my eyes at her, biting back an insult. As dad always said, kill 'em with kindness!

I remember once in the fourth grade, dad had a really old van. Its exhaust pipe always puffed up green smoke and it made such a loud noise whenever it was driven. It was beaten up and usually wouldn't start, but dad didn't care. When he drove me to school one morning, it momentarily stopped working in the middle of the road. Although people were yelling cuss words at him, he just turned around all jolly and yelled, "has a great day, too!" Thank goodness he got a real car after he got that raise.

"Hi Sonya," I said in my most pleasant voice, "what's up?"

Sonya stared at me, "don't act stupid," she snapped at me. She bent down so that she was staring at me, "I know what you're up to, and I don't like it."

"What?"

"You're trying to steal my popularity!" She said, "But you will never do that, because you will always be a loser here in Spain and back in China." Oh, to heck with the kindness!

"I'm from America!" I said, throwing my hands up in the air, "and why would I steal your popularity, you don't have any!" Sonya stared at me, shocked. I was pretty surprised myself; I normally wouldn't say anything like that.

"Look who's talking, I'm not the one who has that fat troll for a friend!" She sneered. I narrowed my eyes at her, "do not talk about Trish that way, you-"

"Girls?" My mom said as she walked in, "is everything alright?" I just scowled at Sonya before marching out of the room. I walked to the music room, wanting to be alone for just a second. Just as I was opening the door, I heard two voices talking. Tasha was on the phone.

"...yeah, I'll be there... Don't worry; I got the CD when she was out... Yeah, yeah, I know. Okay, call you later. Bye." She hung up. Just as she was opening the door, I quickly hid behind a wall. She walked past me and disappeared behind a corner. I walked into the music room, my anger forgotten.

What had she been talking about? I wondered as I opened my songbook. And who had she been talking to?

More importantly, _why_ doesn't she trust me?

* * *

"Girl, you look great!" Trish said to me later on. I smiled to my friend, "Trish, we're talking on the phone, you can't see me!" I could almost hear Trish rolling her eyes at me, "you're wearing what I told you to, right?" I looked down at my outfit: a pair of jean short – shorts and a turquoise top with a low V-neck. I looked again in the mirror, an eyebrow raised.

"I don't know... It's not me... I don't think I can pull it off," I said to Trish. Trish sighed, "Ally, I got you that top for a reason! I did not sneak it into your suitcase for nothing!"

"So it was you, I knew it!"

"Not the time," she said, stopping me from ranting, "it looks great on you, even the assistant in the shop said so!" I rolled my eyes slightly, remembering the day Trish and I went shopping for my birthday.

"Maybe she was just being polite!" I heard a knock on the door, so I went to see who it was. Trish scoffed, becoming irritated by the sound of it.

"Ally, you have to learn to accept yourself, I mean seriously! You can't..." I had stopped listening to Trish as I stared at Austin. He looked quite surprised, because he was staring back. I blushed with embarrassment. Great, he probably thinks I'm trying to be like Sonya. Trish had better watch out, because I swear I'll...

"You look... wow," he stood there, staring at me. I felt my cheeks turn crimson with embarrassment. I looked down, "That's it I am changing." Just as I turned around to enter my closet, Austin grabbed my wrist.

"I meant that in a good way," he said, smiling with amusement at me. I looked down again, "Oh... thanks."

"You're welcome," he said, "Now come on, we have a party to go to."

* * *

As we walked through Dez's house, I could hear the loud, thumping music. Inside, teenagers were everywhere, most of them drunk. I frowned slightly, I hadn't known there would be alcohol at the party! Then again, what did I expect? It was a party for teenagers anyway. Dez suddenly popped up from behind us.

"Hey guys!" he slurred, swaying slightly, "Well –hic- come! Oh wait, Ally's not a guy!" he exclaimed, laughing slightly, "she has too much heir..."

Austin raised his eyebrows, "Don't you mean _hair_?" Dez nodded, hiccupping again before he stumbled away. I sighed, oh Dez. There's no helping him.

"Hey, maybe we shouldn't lose each other since..." I turned around, looking for Austin but he was gone. I sighed in irritation, really?

"Looks like I'm on my own now," I said as I walked through the packed house. I walked, dodging drunken teenagers who were either dancing to the loud music or lying on the floor passed out. I made it to the lounge, where the source of the music was coming from. The couches had been pushed out of the way to make a dance floor for everyone. I sighed, sitting on the couch. This was not how I expected my first party to be like. Austin had ditched me when he was the one who had invited me! What type of friend was he?

I sighed again, pulling out my phone from my pocket. I had a text from Trish: _hey, hwz the party? Wish i wer there! :D_

I smiled as I replied. While I was texting someone sat beside me. I looked up.

Sonya.

My smile dropped when I saw her. She smiled at me, though, putting her arm around my shoulders, "Ally! What are you doing here?"

"Austin invited me," I responded, shrugging her arm off. "Mm, that wasn't very nice of him to ditch you. Wanna hang out with me?"

I stared at her, "Are you drunk?" Sonya rolled her eyes at me, "No I'm not. Hey, want a soda?"

This is a trap. Say no! Whatever you do, say NO!

"Uh... okay?" I'm an idiot.

She smiled brightly and handed me a glass of Coke. I raised my eyebrow at her, when did she get this? I don't remember her bringing anything when she sat.

Exactly, a little voice in my head told me, it's probably voodoo! Don't drink it! I rolled my eyes at myself. Voodoo, really? How absurd. I decided to take a small sip, just in case...

The Coke, I noticed, tasted even better than I remembered. I took a bigger sip and before I knew it, the glass was empty. My head started spinning, making all my surroundings look slightly blurry. The glass slipped through my fingers but I didn't care. Sonya took my hand, smiling wider, "Let's go dance!"

"Yeah!" I said with enthusiasm. Sonya led me to the dance floor and we started dancing. For the first time, I actually danced and I wasn't terrible! My hips swayed to the beat whilst I waved my arms into the air. The room no longer seemed so dark and boring. It was now bright and colourful. Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around my waist. Wait, now there's three! Ha ha, three. _Three_! THR-EE! ThReE. T.H.R.E.E. It's a funny word! I laughed out loud and turned around, seeing Austin.

I smiled brightly at him, "hiya Austin! Hey, don't you wanna dance wit me?" I said to him as I wriggled to break free from his strong grip. He glared at Sonya, "What the fuck did you do to her?" Sonya shrugged – haha, _shrugged_ – and said, "Nothing!"

"She's drunk," he said, "what the heck is wrong with you?" Sonya rolled her eyes at him and walked away from us. Suddenly, I felt angry with Austin. "Whattaya doing?"

Austin looked at me in surprise, "What the hell are you talking about? Look, maybe I should take you home..." I stepped away from him, "No! You... you left me alone! And I was really sad!" Then, I ran away from him. I ran past everyone and out of the house. Outside, water was falling on me. I giggled before running again. I ran and ran until I came to a park and sat on the ground. I sighed and looked up at the dark sky.

"Don't worry sky!" I said to the clouds, "Stop crying, I'm okay now! Ooh, look, a LEAF!" I said, feeling excited. I grabbed the smooth leaf and hugged it close to my chest, "Imma name you Rocky!" I sat there playing with Rocky until Austin came again. He was also wet, like me!

"Ally, we have to go now," he said, making me stand up. I pulled away from him, "No! Leave me and Rocky alone! It's your fault the sky is crying!" Austin stared at me, "What the f... You know what, we're leaving, now." He picked me up.

"No! Let me go! Wait, I left Rocky! I want Rocky!" I yelled, hitting Austin.

"Oh for the love of... fine!" He reached down and took Rocky and gave him to me. I smiled happily, "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" I grabbed his face and kissed him hard. He stopped walking. "What was that for?" I snuggled closer to him, "I like you," I whispered before falling asleep.

* * *

I woke up with a groan. I didn't remember getting into bed last night... What happened? My head started pounding slightly as the memories came flooding back. Trish, the party, Sonya, Rocky... I winced, "I am never drinking again..."

"You'd better not," Austin said to me. I gasped, what was he doing in my bed? I turned around, and saw him staring at me with those warm brown eyes of his. That's when I realised, I wasn't in my bed. Please don't tell me...

I looked under the blankets and sighed in relief, I was clothed. Austin chuckled, "Did you really think I'd do that to you?" I blushed slightly.

"No, sorry..."

"It's all right."

"Was I too much trouble last night?" Austin shook his head, "Nope. Although you were kind of annoying, but I didn't mind the kiss." My jaw dropped, "Kiss?"

Austin smiled, "You don't remember that? You also confessed that you liked me, although I already knew that." My head started hurting, making me wince in pain. Austin got up from bed, "Hold on, I'll go get some Aspirin."

I watched Austin leave his room before I sighed. I couldn't help but smile slightly as I touched my lips. I can't believe we kissed and I didn't remember it! What did that mean? Were we together? Wait... wasn't he kissing that other girl just last week when we were at the park? Did that mean he cheated on her? I sighed, feeling a headache coming on. I sat up, only to realise I wasn't wearing my own clothes.

Oh no, where were mine? Did Austin seriously undress me? What is his problem? Just then, Austin returned with a glass of water and some pills.

"Here you go," he said, handing them to me. I smiled somewhat gratefully as I took the medicine.

"Austin," I started when I had finished my glass of water, "where are my clothes?" He pointed to a soggy pile that sat in a corner, "There. Don't look at me like that, I woke you up and you dressed yourself! Jeez..."

I relaxed a bit, "Oh, sorry."

"It's okay, I get where you're coming from."

I played with my fingers before another thought came to my head, "Oh my gosh, my parents!" I jumped out of the warm bed and grabbed my clothes. "Hold on," Austin said, "Don't forget your stupid boyfriend," he motioned to a leaf that sat on the couch. I giggled and took Rocky. A leaf named Rocky... I think like Dez when I'm drunk...

Austin followed me out of the room to his balcony. I had left my window open, luckily. Before I climbed into my room, Austin grabbed me and kissed me. I kissed back, my arms snaking around his neck. Austin tilted his head, deepening the kiss. I moaned slightly, making him smile into the kiss. Then, I broke the kiss. Austin smiled slightly, "I'll see you later," he whispered. I nodded and climbed back into my room.

"I'm telling you, Ally's not in there. She was drunk at the party and then did shady stuff with Austin," Sonya's voice said from the other side of the door. Quickly I jumped into bed and hid under the covers, pretending to be asleep. The door opened and some feet walked in.

"See, Sonya, she's been here the whole time," my dad said to Sonya. I heard my mom sigh in annoyance, "Honestly Sonya, it's too early to this junk. I'm going back to bed."

"We'll talk about this later," Uncle Diego said sternly. I almost snickered under my covers. When they left, I sighed and got up from bed. My lips were still tingling from that kiss I shared with Austin.

We are really going to have to talk about this.

* * *

**Well, there you have it! Sorry if the end is a little rushed, though. I hope you guys liked this chapter!**

**Sammie :)**


	11. Of DJ's and News

**Although I'm stuck in bed with the flu, I'm really happy you guys enjoyed the last chapter – and Rocky – and now... the chapter you've all been waiting for... **

**But before I continue, I want to tell you guys that I really appreciate all the reviews, followers, favourites and even just the readers. I seriously love you guys! 3**

**Sorry if the chapter is a little... less than good, let's say. I've been sick since Monday and because of that, I missed my soccer match and coach was seriously mad. And the team lost :( So I'm not in a good mood. It's like there's a little dark cloud over me. Sigh, oh well. Enjoy!**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Ally's POV  
I stood in the recording booth, holding the mike to my lips. "Testing, testing... can you hear me?" I asked Tasha, who sat on the other side of the booth. She nodded, "yeah. Now, let's hear the new song!" I smiled slightly to myself. This is what most people would call immature or retarded but I didn't care. What was wrong with a sixteen year old girl and a fifteen year old girl playing around with a recording booth?

Nothing... My smile increased, oh the things you do when you're bored. Tasha started playing the music. My smile broadened as I recalled how much fun it was writing this with Tasha. This song was inspired by Austin. Don' t look at me like that... it just happened!

"_I'm feeling sexy and free__  
__Like glitter's raining on me__  
__You're like a shot of pure gold__  
__I think I'm 'bout to explode_

_I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air__  
__Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there__  
__Don't you know? You spin me out of control_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh__  
__We can do this all night__  
__Damn this love is skin tight__  
__Baby, come on__  
__Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh__  
__Boom me like a bass drum__  
__Sparkin' up a rhythm__  
__Baby, come on!__  
__Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

_Rock my world into the sunlight__  
__Make this dream the best I've ever known__  
__Dirty dancing in the moonlight__  
__Take me down like I'm a domino_

_Every second is a highlight__  
__When we touch don't ever let me go__  
__Dirty dancing in the moonlight__  
__Take me down like I'm a domino_

_You got me losing my mind__  
__My heart beats out of time__  
__I'm seeing Hollywood stars__  
__You strum me like a guitar_

_I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air__  
__Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there__  
__Don't you know? You spin me out of control_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh__  
__We can do this all night__  
__Damn this love is skin tight__  
__Baby, come on__  
__Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh__  
__Boom me like a bass drum__  
__Sparkin' up a rhythm__  
__Baby, come on!__  
__Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

_Rock my world into the sunlight__  
__Make this dream the best I've ever known__  
__Dirty dancing in the moonlight__  
__Take me down like I'm a domino_

_Every second is a highlight__  
__When we touch don't ever let me go__  
__Dirty dancing in the moonlight__  
__Take me down like I'm a domino_

_Ooh, baby, baby, got me feeling so right__  
__Ooh, baby, baby, dancing in the moonlight__  
__Ooh, baby, baby, got me feeling so right__  
__Ooh, baby, baby, dancing in the moonlight__  
__Ooh, baby, baby, got me feeling so right__  
__Ooh, baby, baby, dancing in the moonlight__  
__Ooh, baby, baby, got me feeling so right__  
__Ooh, baby, baby_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh__  
__Rock my world into the sunlight__  
__Make this dream the best I've ever known__  
__Dirty dancing in the moonlight__  
__Take me down like I'm a domino_

_E__very second is a highlight_

_When we touch don't ever let me go__  
__Dirty dancing in the moonlight__  
__Take me down like I'm a domino."_

Tasha grinned, shooting me a thumbs up. Just as I was leaving the little booth, I noticed a little red light shining on the wall.

"Tasha," I said, "What's that light?" Tasha walked up to the door and grabbed my hand, not even looking at the light. "Eh, nothing important just probably some security cam or something. Come on, let's go get a snack."

"But-"

Mom came into the room, interrupting me. "Girls, we're going to visit Gran at the hospital." I nodded, dropping my conversation with Tasha.

* * *

We walked into Gran's hospital room fifteen minutes later only to find out that she was awake. Mom left us in the room, saying something about going to the front desk. Tasha and I sat on the small couch that was in the room. Sonya remained standing, texting away.

I sighed, looking over at Gran. "She looks so peaceful," Tasha said quietly. I nodded, "Yeah."

Tasha sighed again, this time looking at her toes. "Remember the first time we visited you in Miami?" she asked me. I nodded, smiling slightly at the memory.

_Flashback  
"Auntie!" I yelled as I ran to the front door. Aunt Anita scooped me up in a big hug. "Allyson! Wow, you've grown. How old are you now?" I grinned proudly, flashing four fingers at her. She laughed and set me down. Behind her stood a three year old Tasha, who was clutching a brown Teddy bear. Sonya at five years old stared down at me. In her hand she held one of the most beautiful Barbie dolls I'd ever seen._

_I threw my arms around her, "Sona!" I exclaimed in glee. Sonya pushed me off and walked into the living room. I lost my balance and knocked into Tasha and as a result we both tumbled down the front steps of my porch into a bed of daisies. Tasha started to cry._

"_Sorry Tasha," I said, "please don't tell your mommy! I sorry!" Tasha stopped crying and smiled at me, offering me her bear. We sat there, trying to communicate in vain, since at the time Tasha only spoke Spanish. _

_She looked at me, "_Amigo_..."(Friend...) she muttered. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "No, my name is Ally!" Tasha just giggled and held my hand._

_End of Flashback_

"Yeah... even then Sonya was still mean," I said, teasing Sonya. She just rolled her eyes, "And you were still ugly," she retorted.

Tasha shook her head at Sonya. "What are _you_ looking at?" she asked. Tasha said nothing and turned her attention back to her high tops.

"Sonya can I ask you something?" I started.

"No."

"What did I ever do to you?" I asked. Sonya ignored me. "Seriously, you can't hate me for no reason at all... unless you're heartless."

Sonya sighed in annoyance, "Why can't you _ever _shut up? Honestly, what is your deal?" I sighed in defeat and took out my songbook. I was writing down my newest entry when two familiar voices interrupted me. Mom's was one of them. They were speaking in Spanish, so I didn't understand them. I elbowed Tasha slightly.

"_Hemos realizado algunas pruebas y me temo que se está muriendo_," (we have run some tests and I'm afraid she's dying.) a man's voice said. I heard my mom sob. My throat went dry, what was going on?

"¿_Estás seguro? Cuando ella es ... cuando se le va a_ ..." (are you sure? when is she... when is she going to...) I heard mom say through sobs.

"_Posiblemente en torno a viernes_." (possibly around Friday.)

I looked at Tasha, who had tears in her eyes. I shook her shoulders, "Tell me. What did they say?" I asked Tasha. I looked up at Sonya, who was now looking out of the window. I could see her hands had been balled into fists and she was shaking slightly. Wow, I thought, if Sonya is showing emotions then this must be bad. I looked back at Tasha.

She bit her lip, "Gran... she's dying..."

* * *

I walked into my room later that night, exhausted. Yet, I couldn't sleep. The whole family had been told. We had spent most of the day talking to her and... I sighed when I heard someone tapping at my window. Austin. I let him in. He took one look at my face and immediately started bombing me with questions.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying? Was it something I did? Where does it hurt? Did you see Dallas? Whose face do I need to break?" It touched me that he cared so much. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me in for a hug while I bawled into his chest.

"Als," he whispered, "What's wrong?"

"My grandmother is dying," I said, barely above a whisper but somehow he heard me. He ran his hand through my hair, whispering words of comfort. I sniffed and broke the embrace. "Sorry I ruined your shirt," I said. Austin shrugged, "I don't care. Are you going to be okay?"

"Somewhat..."

"Okay, I hate seeing you upset, come with me," he said, taking my hand. He helped me out of my room and onto his balcony. Then, he stood on the banister and hopped onto the roof. I looked up at him in bewilderment, "Who are you, Spiderman?"

He laughed, making me feel slightly better. "See? You're already feeling better."

"Are you a mind reader?" I asked. He laughed again and held out his hand. I gaped at him, "No way, nu uh, I'm never ever gonna climb up there and there's nothing you can do about it."

Next thing I know, I'm sitting next to him on the roof. My eyes were squeezed shut, my hands tightly clutching his. "Ally, open your eyes," he whispered. I shook my head, "No. Austin, please just let me down... I think I'd rather have a sulking party in my room."

"Don't you trust me?" he asked.

"Of course I trust you," I answered. "So open your eyes," he stated. I opened my eyes and gasped. From up here, I could see the lights of Barcelona and I could see the beach. The sun had already set, and the sky was a deep cobalt blue. I could even see the stars from here. The ocean was calm and serene, and the mysterious silver moon shone on the beach.

"Wow," I said in awe, "It's magnificent up here." Austin nodded, "Yeah it is." We sat in a comfortable silence as I took in the gorgeous view. Then Austin broke the silence.

"Ally," he said softly.

"Yeah?" I turned to him. He leaned in and closed the gap between us. Our third kiss and it still took my breath away. He pulled me into his lap, careful so that we wouldn't fall and deepened the kiss. My fingers played with his amazingly soft hair as his hands travelled to my hips. Then he broke the kiss, much to my disappointment.

"Are you okay?" he asked me again. I nodded. I wasn't exactly over the fact that I would be losing a family member within three days' time but somehow Austin helped to... I don't know... ease the pain a bit? Well, only Austin Moon can do these things to me.

"Good, I never want to see you cry, it hurts me," he said, kissing my temple.

"Aww," I said, into his chest. He chuckled, "Yeah, I know. I'm a nice guy." We lay like that for a few minutes, before he broke the silence again.

"Check it out, a shooting star!" he exclaimed excitedly. I looked up. I rolled my eyes once I saw his 'shooting star'.

"That's a plane, Austin."

"Way to ruin the mood," he said, sulking slightly. I laughed. He smiled.

"What?" I enquired. "I love your laugh," he stated. I felt my cheeks burn. Why is it that I can blush at the littlest of things when I'm with Austin?

"T-thanks."

"You're welcome. Ally, can I ask you something?"

"Yep."

"Do you..."

"Austin!" Ross' voice called from beneath us, "Dad wants to see you!" Austin rolled his eyes in annoyance, "I'm coming!" He sighed and helped me down before jumping down.

"I'll call you later, m'kay?"

"Okay. Night."

"Night."

I climbed into my room just as someone knocked on the door. "Come in," I called. Tasha walked in, clad in her pj's.

"Hey," she said softly. Her chocolate brown eyes were downcast, and her bottom lip trembled whenever she spoke. "Hi," I said, "Need a hug?" She nodded and I embraced her.

"It's going to be okay," I said to her. Tasha just shrugged as if to say 'whatever.' "I can't sleep," she said, "Want to go get a snack?"

"Sure." We walked in silence.

"So I never got to ask: how was the party?" Tasha asked as we walked down the hallway. It was quite obvious she didn't want to think about what was going on. I didn't mind, no one did.

I sighed, "It was... ugh." We made it to the kitchen, where conveniently, a plate of freshly baked cookies sat on the island. I did not hesitate and grabbed a cookie, biting into its crispy goodness.

She raised an eyebrow at me, "Ugh? Ooh, is Austin that bad of a boyfriend?" I chocked in shock, and spat out the cookie. Tasha just chuckled, at least she wasn't so down now.

"Wha-? How-?" I coughed. Tasha sighed, "You two might want to think again about the next time you swap spit in public."

"You saw?"

"Yep, this morning. Oh, the things you see when you go for a morning jog." I playfully shoved her, "Whatever. And anyway, he isn't my boyfriend-"

Tasha gasped, cutting me off, "Friends with Benefits?"

"Ew, no!" I shouted, mortified. Tasha just laughed at my expression. I grinned, she wasn't so gloomy now. I don't even know why she's laughing... that movie was – and still is – disgusting. We continued to walk back to me room with the plate of cookies. Once we had entered my room I collapsed onto me bed. Tasha sat cross-legged on the bed.

"We-" Austin climbed into the room, cutting me off, his earphones plugged in. His expression was beyond shocked as he pointed to me and to his iPod and back to me.

"What?" I asked, curious.

"I can't believe it... it's impossible! You're... you're awesome!" I stared at him in confusion. "What? Spit it out!"

"DJ Izzy... he's... you're... _he's playing your song_!"

"What?" I asked in shock.

Austin just nodded, "He's playing your song!"

"Oh my gosh!" I exclaimed, grabbing one of his earphones. It was true; I was listening to myself sing Domino...

"That was Domino by Ally Dawson landing at number four on our Facebook page. Sitting at number three we have-" I let go of the earphone in surprise. That song... my song... the same song that I just sang for the first time ever this morning was already _number four_ on Facebook? What the heck is going on here?

Normally, I would be freaking out. However, right now, there were bigger problems at hand. Something smells fishy here...

"Ally," Austin said, bringing me out of my thoughts, "That's amazing! And, I have more good news," he said, pausing dramatically, "Guess who came first! That's right, me! This is awesome, I'm getting famous! Correction, _we're _getting famous! We'll get discovered and tour the world together and-" I looked around the room, and noticed someone was missing.

"Tasha's gone," I said, interrupting him. I grabbed his collar, "Do you know what this means?" Austin looked down at me in bewilderment, "What?"

"She's DJ Izzy!" I exclaimed quietly, throwing my hands up in the air. Austin rolled his eyes at me, "Dude, Izzy's a dude."

"Look, my song just went live for all of Spain to hear and you're worrying about Izzy's _gender_?"

Austin put up his hands in defence, "Hey, calm down."

"I _am_ calm!" I snapped at him, "Can't you see that? _You're _the one who needs to calm down, not me! You! In fact, I think you need to check yourself!" I exclaimed, pointing at him. I grabbed a chunk of my hair and began to chew.

"Umm, what are you doing?"

"..."

Austin rolled his eyes again and took my hand away from my mouth, "Stop chewing your hair. Listen, Tasha may be hiding something but that doesn't mean she's DJ Izzy. Maybe he just overheard you sing and posted it online or something."

I asked him, "Really?"

Austin shrugged, "It could happen. Like I said; 'vampire'..."

"Uh huh," I said to him. "Look on the bright side, at least you've forgotten about..." he stopped, realising what he was saying. I sighed, all that anger draining away. I felt tired now, and not just because it was way past ten in the evening, oh no. Way too many things had happened today. First waking up in Austin's bed, the new song, Gran, Austin and I kissing, DJ Izzy...

"Sorry," he apologised, "I didn't mean to..."

"It's fine," I said with a sigh, "Just go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I still want to ask you something," he said.

"Tell me tomorrow," I yawned before falling asleep.

* * *

**What do you guys think? I personally think the characters were a little off but... eh, I can't think straight with this damned flu. And, I'm not good at the whole thing with doctors breaking the news... so despite those things, I hope you like it.**

**Sammie**


	12. Austin Moon: The Two Timing Jerk

**Hey people! I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter! I can't believe the fic's got 100+ reviews! 3 U ALL! Thank goodness I'm well again...**

**Okay, I had trouble writing this chapter, so sorry for the content, if you guys don't like it.**

**By the way, is anyone here a Sonny With A Chance fan? Anyone? Someone?! Well, I have a poll concerning Sonny With A Chance and Austin & Ally so check it out!**

**And a lot of you guys were wondering if Austin and Ally were going to be together, or if he was going to ask her out. All I'm going to say is that... actually, I'm not going to say anything. :D Now:**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

_Dear Songbook,_

_I always knew this day would come, I just didn't think it would come so early. Gran died yesterday at three in the morning. 3:15:02 AM, to be exact. It pains me to think that she's no longer on this Earth, and that she left before I graduated high school or before my wedding. I actually cannot bear to think that she is lying six feet in the ground, cold and dead. I really don't know what to think. We are on our way back from her funeral. It was easily the hardest moment of my life, watching men place the coffin into the ground. We all cried; Dad, Mom, Tasha, Uncle Diego... even Sonya shed a tear. A tear, but at least she showed some emotion. Austin was there along with his family. Ross consoled Tasha, he even helped her up when she fell to her knees. Cute kid._

_That's not the point, the point is: I am sad today. I wish I could turn back time; back to when I was a kid and Tasha and Sonya sat in her cosy living room. I want to taste her ginger tea that she liked so much... I want to hear her laugh... I want to feel her hugs again. Life hasn't been the same since we got the news three days ago. I wish I was back there, sitting on my bed with Austin and Tasha, near the plate of cookies... wait, what happened to that plate anyway?! I woke up the next morning and it was gone!_

_Again, off topic. Sorry, that's how the human mind works. _

_At least she's with Gramps, now. I don't actually remember much of him, as he died when I was four. At the time, I didn't really get the chance to know him anyway. I was so afraid of him, mom says. Honestly, I just remember him to be tall. Freakishly tall, but maybe that was because I was really short when I was little._

"You still are," Austin said from beside me. I jumped in surprise, I had forgotten about him. He was driving Tasha, Sonya and I home. I sat in the passenger seat, and Tasha and Sonya sat in the back.

"Did you read that?" I asked him. He rolled his eyes but kept his eyes on the road, "Yes, I actually risked my life to read your diary entry. You were just talking as you wrote."

"Oh." It was all I could say now. I didn't really feel like talking, then again, who would? Sonya's been silent for the whole day. Well, since it's two in the afternoon, I would say she's been silent _so far_. I glanced at Tasha, who was sleeping. Her head was on Ross' shoulder, and he was holding her close as he slept as well. Next to him sat Sonya, who was staring blankly outside the window. It was really cloudy today, perfect weather for the occasion. The car was silent again.

Austin switched on the radio to block out the silence. Immedaitly, Justin Bieber's voice rang out through the car. I groaned and switched it off.

"What, you don't like him?"

"Nope."

"Why?"

"Just 'cause." More silence followed. Nothing but the sound of Ross and Tasha's deep breathing. I opened my book again and began to doodle. Doodling is one of the many things I always do when I'm bored, and I'm quite good at it. Not serious art, but little cartoons are my thing. After another agonising ten minutes, Austin stopped the engine in our driveway. Ross jolted awake, probably because the car had stopped moving. I watched as he gently woke Tasha and helped her out of the car. I smiled at Austin's little brother, he was so compassionate.

Austin sighed, "Ally," he said. "Hmm?" I responded, looking up at him.

"It's going to be okay," he reassured me. I looked down. This was something I always heard when I was upset. _It's going to be okay_. Thing is, after they say that everything goes horribly wrong.

"No it won't," I said, "you have no idea what it's like to lose someone you really care about."

"Not true," he said, "I once lost Big and he never came back, so I had to replace him."

"Who the heck is Big?!"

"My dog." I don't know what made me do it, but I started giggling.

"You named your dog _Big_?!" Austin smiled at me, "Yeah, he was pretty big anyway." I giggled again and playfully shoved his shoulder.

"You have no idea how great it feels to see you smiling again," he said, making me blush. That's when he started to lean in again. The smell of his cologne wafted its way to my nose. I was just about to close the small gap between us when someone cleared their throat. Sonya.

Austin and I jumped apart in shock. "You're still here?" Austin asked her, eyebrow raised. She said nothing before leaving. I sighed and bid Austin goodbye then I left as well. When I entered the house, all was quiet. It felt like I was the only one home, which obviously wasn't true. I was so lost in my depressing thoughts that I didn't even notice Ross as he came into the kitchen.

"Ally," he said, bringing me out of my thoughts, "are you okay?" I nodded before sighing deeply. Ross frowned, "Okay I guess. I'll come back later." He left, leaving me alone again.

I folded my arms and rested them on the tabletop before using them to cushion my head as I thought. I was still missing Gran like crazy. Without her, I felt so empty and lifeless.

"Where is the damn Pepsi?!" Sonya's annoyed voice complained, breaking my train of thought. I looked up at her, monitoring her annoyed expression, her angry motions. She saw me staring and rolled her eyes like she normally does, "What?!"

"You miss her, too," I said. Sonya did not respond, instead she marched out of the kitchen. I sighed once again, even Sonya's upset.

* * *

Someone was tapping on my shoulder, causing me to jolt awake. I hadn't even realised I was sleeping, or that I was in my room again. I opened my eyes, blinking away the blurry vision.

"Austin?" I groaned. Ross chuckled, "No, it's me." I looked up at him, embarrassed. "Oh... right. What are you doing here? And how did I get into my room? And how did _you_ get into my room?! How long have I been out? What's the time? Why aren't you answering my questions?"

Ross ran a hand through his hair, reminding me of Austin, "Okay, in order; I'm here to pick up you and Tasha. I honestly have no idea how. The window was open. I think for a couple of hours. It's," he paused, glancing at his watch, "Four fifteen in the afternoon. You kept talking!"

I nodded in understanding, "Alright. Where are we going?"

"We're going to the Arcade." I groaned, "I hate the arcade."

"Come on, you and Tasha need to have some fun once in a while!"

"Easy for you to say," I grunted. He sighed and sat next to me on the bed, "Look, you and Tasha are the only friends I actually have, and I don't want to see you guys so down. At school, I'm just known as 'Austin Moon's dorky little brother'. Yeah, I know it's hard for you guys with your Gran passing and all but I doubt she'd want to see you guys like this."

I looked at the fourteen year old, touched. From what he just told me, I figured he wasn't very popular at school. It didn't sound like Austin did much anyway. He probably doesn't even know. Right then and there, I made a mental note to talk to him about this later.

"What about Sonya?" I asked. Really, it was a dumb question now that I think about it. But I feel mean since we always leave her out on stuff.

"She doesn't like me, or you - no offense – or Tasha."

"Okay," I said, standing up and stretching, "Let me just change."

"I'll be outside." I quickly changed out of the dull black attire into shorts and a shirt with Tinkerbell on it. What? She's cute...

Anyway, after ten minutes of pounding of Tasha's bedroom door and begging her to stop crying, we sat in the car. Since Tasha didn't want to drive, I offered. So I hadn't gotten my license yet, I was taking my test next month. Why not practise?

"Are you sure you can handle driving on the left?" Ross asked nervously, "You guys drive on the right in America, right?" I smiled at him through the review mirror, "Relax, I got this."

"If you say so." I started the car and pulled out of the driveway with ease. Once we were on the road, Ross started directing me to the mall. We soon arrived.

"See? I told you. I just proved you wrong."

"That's what Gran used to say," Tasha sniffed, "every time Sonya argued back." Ross sighed and put his arm around her shoulders, "Try to be happy."

"It's not that easy."

"Then at least pretend," he said. She nodded. The silence became awkward. We walked to the arcade entrance, and immediately Tasha brightened up, "Let's play Just Dance!"

"I'll pass, thanks," I said just as the two ran for the game. I sat on one of the chairs in the corner with a cafe. Taking out my songbook, I began to write out some lyrics. I looked up momentarily and spotted Austin. He was standing by the fountain, talking to a girl. My excited smile dropped, and curiosity replaced my happy expression.

He looked over her shoulder and saw me. I smiled again, waving at him. The girl turned and looked at me and turned to him again. I saw him shrug before they left. My jaw dropped.

What. The. Heck. Why did Austin pretend like he didn't know me?! I got up, following them as they walked. I got closer to them so I could actually hear their conversation.

"What was that all about?" she asked him. He shrugged, "Eh, just someone I know..." I felt tears coming. I clutched my songbook to my chest, biting my lip at his next words.

"Don't worry about her, she's just a friend. There's nothing going on between us, she's just my neighbour, I swear." I turned on my heel and walked back to Tasha and Ross, who were looking around for me.

"You guys were right!" Tasha exclaimed, "I feel better now. It's like... hey, what's wrong?" What's wrong? What's wrong?! A lot of things are wrong, nothing's right! I feel like I don't even know Austin anymore! To think I actually thought we were a thing. This thought alone made a tear roll down my cheek.

Tasha and Ross engulfed me in a hug. I felt more tears coming, and very soon I was crying hysterically, my head resting on his shoulder. Wait, am I _this_ short?! He's fourteen and he's taller than me! Well, it is only by an inch, but still! Okay, _way _off topic.

"What's wrong?" Tasha asked again. "I saw Austin," I chocked, "And he acted like he didn't even know me!"

Ross frowned and shook his head, "Oh gosh, that guy. Well, it's not too bad, since you two never..." he froze, looking at me, "Oh no, he kissed you, didn't he?!"

I dried my tears, "What? How do you know?"

"You wouldn't be crying if he hadn't."

"How can he kiss you and then act like that?" Tasha raged. I shrugged, looking at the ground. I couldn't believe Austin would do this to me. He was so sweet to me, I thought he... I thought he liked me back. At least now I know the truth... he was cheating on me with his girlfriend. How could I not see it? Well, I think she was his girlfriend, who else could she be?

"Can we go?" I asked. Tasha and Ross nodded. I guess I only know one Austin now.

Austin Moon, The Two-timing Jerk.

* * *

**O.o Drama! Hope it was interesting, though. Don't worry, guys! In the end, all this waiting for Auslly will be worth it, I swear. :D Oh, and please check out my poll, it would mean a lot to me :)**

**Anyway, review please!**

**Sammie**


	13. Away From Austin

**Hey good people of Planet Earth! I have some great news for you guys! Okay, since its summer vacation here, school's closed and that means I have more time for you guys! So, the chances of me updating every week will probably stop. NB: I said **_**probably**_**. Don't worry guys, I swear I'll try and be faster.**

**And here's the new chapter!**

**I Own Nothing**

* * *

Ally's POV  
I flipped yet another page of my novel as Tasha continued to play a melody of the piano. I stopped reading and looked up at her, "Tasha, you know you're really good, right?"

She stopped playing, "Yeah, I know. But don't even start, I can't play in public."

I asked, "Stage fright?"

She shook her head, "Well, yes and no. No, because even though I have stage fright, it's not as bad as yours and I just don't have the time. I mean, I have school and then I have sports and clubs, not to mention my weekly book club-"

"You have a book club?" I say, "You're so lucky, I wanted to start one, but no one came..." Tasha sighed, "If only you lived here," she said. I nodded in agreement, smiling wistfully. But, I would be far away from Trish, and I'd see Austin _every day_.

I shook my head, wanting to forget him. I wasn't planning on talking to him since the incident earlier today. He was all I could think of. To be honest, I wasn't even reading this book. I mean, I don't even know what it's about! It's like almost every thought I think of, reminds me of him. I tossed the book onto the table and walked over to the piano, sitting next to Tasha on the bench.

"But if you could, you would?" I asked her, "Could do music, I mean."

Tasha nodded, "Yeah, of course I would!" I smiled, "I had no idea you loved music so much!"

"Yeah, I do."

"So I'm guessing you like DJ Izzy?" I asked. Tasha tensed beside me, "Uh, not really. He's... weird." My eyebrows rose in interest, "Oh really?"

Tasha nodded, looking away, "yeah..."

I inquired, "Why so tense, hmm?" Tasha shrugged, "Nothing. So, any new songs?" I smiled; Tasha _totally _has something to do with him.

"Yes, actually, I do. It's about these two friends and one of them is hiding something from the other and it's killing her on the inside... remind you of anything?" Tasha shook her head, not looking me in the eye. I crossed my arms, "Tasha please tell me, please? We're best friends, and best friends don't hide anything from each other."

Tasha smiled and looked up, "We're best friends?"

"Yeah, of course! You see, we're so close you can tell me _anything_. No pressure, I'm just saying. You mean _so much _to me, it actually hurts that you're keeping something from me," I leaned in, giving her my biggest, cheesiest grin. I watched as she shifted in discomfort.

"I'm not telling you," she mumbled. "Aha!" I exclaimed, pointing at her, "So you _do _have a secret!"

"Ally, Ally, Ally," Tasha said, "Don't act like _you _have a bunch of secrets you won't tell anyone. In that book of yours..." I could feel triumphant grin drop.

"Okay, you're right," I admitted, "Sorry." Tasha exhaled in relief, "its okay."

"Hey Ally!" Austin said from behind us. I hung my head, silently praying to God, hoping that he'd go away. Sadly, he didn't.

Tasha got up and left the room. I could tell she didn't want to see him either. I looked up at him, my smile completely gone.

"Austin, go away," I said rudely, standing up. "Why?" he asked, hurt. My heart sank, I felt guilty. Then again, he hurt me a lot, so _he _should be the guilty one.

"I don't want to talk to you," I replied, looking away. Knowing Austin, he'd probably never leave me alone after this action. What I didn't expect, however, was for him to hug me. My body stiffened as he rubbed my back comfortingly.

"It's going to be fine, Ally," he said quietly, "She wouldn't want you to mourn on her death forever." My eyes widened in shock, and I instantly pushed him away from me, hard.

"Austin how could you?" I asked him in anger, "Tasha and I were really upset, and who made us feel well again? Ross. And when we saw each other at the mall, you just ignored me! Do you even know how much that hurt?"

"I never meant to hurt you, Als," he said, "You mean a lot to me." I scoffed, tears of anger falling down my cheeks, "Yeah right. I'm just your neighbour, nothing else, aren't I?!" His eyes widened in shock, "Y-you heard that?"

"You bet I did, and that made me feel even worse." Austin reached over to dry my tears, but I just slapped his hand away.

"I can explain," he started as I pushed him to the door.

"Don't bother," I snapped, "Just get away from me and leave me the heck alone!"

"Ally-"

I tried to close the door, but he put his foot to stop me. "Ally, please, just give me a second," he begged.

"I hate you," I spat before pushing him away completely and slamming the door shut. I leaned against it, breathing deeply as I tried to stop crying. When I didn't, I slid to the ground and hugged my knees. I _hated _ fighting with him...

* * *

Today was officially the _worst _day of my life.

Later that night, I lay on my bed with me stereo blasting. It seemed to me that this was the only thing I could do to stop me from thinking about you-know-who...

"_Do you know what's worth fighting for?__  
__When it's not worth dying for?__  
__Does it take your breath away and you feel yourself suffocating?"__  
_

I sighed to myself as I listened to the lyrics, "It's like this song was written for me."

"_Does the pain weigh out the pride?__  
__And you look for a place to hide?__  
__Did someone break your heart inside, you're in ruins."_

I frowned, thinking of Austin.

_"One, 21 Guns__  
__Lay down your arms__  
__Give up the fight__  
__One, 21 Guns__  
__Throw up your arms into the sky__  
__You and I ..._

_When you're at the end of the road__  
__And you lost all sense of control__  
__And your thoughts have taken their toll__  
__When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul__  
__Your faith walks on broken glass and the hangover doesn't pass__  
__Nothing's ever built to last, you're in ruins_

_One, 21 Guns__  
__Lay down your arms__  
__Give up the fight__  
__One, 21 Guns__  
__Throw up your arms into the sky__  
__You and I ..._

_Did you try to live on your own?__  
__When you burned down the house and home?__  
__Did you stand too close to the fire?__  
__Like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone__  
__When it's time to live and let die__  
__And you can't get another try__  
__Something inside this heart has died, you're in ruins_

_One, 21 Guns__  
__Lay down your arms__  
__Give up the fight__  
__One, 21 Guns__  
__Throw up your arms into the sky__  
__One, 21 Guns__  
__Lay down your arms__  
__Give up the fight__  
__One, 21 Guns__  
__Throw up your arms into the sky_

_You and I."_

"Go away," I said as someone knocked on my door. Whoever the intruder was, they ignored me and came in anyway. Sonya. I turned away from her, hoping she would go away.

I heard her sigh as she sat on the bed.

"What do you want?" I asked her. The song changed from 21 Guns to Paradise, by Coldplay. I closed my eyes and listened to the lyrics, ignoring Sonya.

"_When she was just a girl__  
She expected the world__  
But it flew away from her reach so__  
She ran away in her sleep__  
And dreamed of__  
Para-para-paradise, Para-para-paradise, Para-para-paradise__  
Every time she closed her eyes._"

I sang along to the lyrics, imagining my every own paradise. I would in my most favourite place on the planet (besides the pickles store) – my practise room, with Trish. We were talking and laughing, as usual, and then Tasha would come in, joining our conversation. Ross and Dez would be in front of the flat screen TV, playing video games. Downstairs, mom and dad would be managing the store together. I smiled, that would be _perfect_. But, I can't help to think someone is missing... I hate to admit who he is...

"_When she was just a girl__  
She expected the world__  
But it flew away from her reach__  
And the bullets catch in her teeth__  
Life goes on, it gets so heavy__  
The wheel breaks the butterfly__  
Every tear a waterfall__  
In the night the stormy night she'll close her eyes__  
In the night the stormy night away she'd fly__  
And dreams of__  
Para-para-paradise__  
Para-para-paradise__  
Para-para-paradise__._"

Someone started tapping on my window, and I opened my eyes to see Austin staring directly at me. I shot him a dirty look and turned over, meeting Sonya. I rolled my eyes in annoyance, I was trapped. My paradise was gone.

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh__  
She'd dream of__  
Para-para-paradise__  
Para-para-paradise__  
Para-para-paradise__  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh-oh_

_La-la-la-la-la-la-la  
__La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la__  
And so lying underneath those stormy skies__  
She'd say, "oh, ohohohoh I know the sun must set to rise"_

_This could be  
__Para-para-paradise__  
Para-para-paradise__  
This could be__  
Para-para-paradise__  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh__  
This could be__  
Para-para-paradise__  
Para-para-paradise__  
This could be__  
Para-para-paradise__  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh-oh_

The song ended, and Austin was still outside my window, begging me to open it. To, 'give him a chance.' I closed the curtain.

"Why did you do that?" Sonya asked, finally saying something.

"Why do you care?" The next song started, If I Were a Boy, by Beyonce. It's like my iPod knows which songs I actually want to listen to right now. The things Shuffle does.

"Because I know you like him," she replied quietly, "And I can see he likes you too." I laughed bitterly, "Yeah right. What are you doing here anyway?!"

"I heard the fight between you and Austin in the music room," she began, and I just wanted to say..." She paused for a moment, and I thought she was actually going to say something nice. Thought.

"That you're completely and totally stupid for pushing him away!" she said. I glared at her, "get out of my room."

"Wait, I'm not done," she said, inhaling deeply, "And although I really hate you because I'm madly in love with Austin..."

"Yes," I said, motioning for her to continue with my hand. Sonya looked at me, "That's it," she chirped.

"Get out."

She didn't need to be told again, and strutted out of my room. The tapping started again from my window.

"Austin, go away!" I called, irritated. The sound of a guitar came as a response.

"_I'm at a payphone trying to call home__  
__All of my change I spent on you__  
__Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong__  
__Where are the plans we made for two?__  
_

_Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember,__  
__The people we used to be...__  
__It's even harder to picture,__  
__That you're not here next to me.__  
_

_You say it's too late to make it,__  
__But is it too late to try?__  
__And in our time that you wasted__  
__All of our bridges burned down__  
_

_I've wasted my nights,__  
__You turned out the lights__  
__Now I'm paralyzed,__  
__Still stuck in that time,__  
__When we called it love,__  
__But even the sun sets in paradise__  
_

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home__  
__All of my change I spent on you__  
__Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong__  
__Where are the plans we made for two?__If "Happy Ever After" did exist,__  
__I would still be holding you like this__  
__All those fairy tales are full of it.__  
__One more stupid love song, I'll be sick__  
_

_Oh, you turned your back on tomorrow  
__'Cause you forgot yesterday.__  
__I gave you my love to borrow,__  
__But you just gave it away._

_You can't expect me to be fine,__  
__I don't expect you to care__  
__I know I've said it before,__  
__But all of our bridges burned down_

_I've wasted my nights,__  
__You turned out the lights__  
__Now I'm paralyzed,__  
__Still stuck in that time,__  
__When we called it love,__  
__But even the sun sets in paradise__  
_

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home__  
__All of my change I spent on you__  
__Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong__  
__Where are the plans we made for two?_

_If "Happy Ever After" did exist,__  
__I would still be holding you like this__  
__[Album:]__All those fairy tales are full of it.__  
__[Album:]__One more stupid love song, I'll be sick__  
__Now I'm at a payphone_

___Yeah, Yeah, Now baby don't hang up,__  
__So I can tell you what you need to know,__  
__Baby I'm begging you just please don't go,__  
__So I can tell you what you need to know__  
_

My eyebrows raised in in surprise, this song was so sweet, it was killing me. I was finding hard to stay mad at him.

_Man, fuck that shit__  
__I'll be out spending all this money__  
__While you're sitting round wondering__  
__Why it wasn't you who came up from nothing,__  
__Made it from the bottom__  
__Now when you see me I'm stunning,__  
__And all of my cars start with a push of a button_

_Telling me the chances I blew up__  
__Or whatever you call it,__  
__Switch the number to my phone__  
__So you never could call it,__  
__Don't need my name on my shirt,__  
__You can tell it I'm ballin'._

_Swish, what a shame could have got picked__  
__Had a really good game but you missed your last shot__  
__So you talk about who you see at the top__  
__Or what you could have saw but sad to say it's over for.__  
__Phantom pulled up valet open doors__  
__Wiz like go away, got what you was looking for__  
__Now it's me who they want, so you can go and take__  
__That little piece of shit with you._

I really had no idea that Austin could rap...

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home__  
__All of my change I spent on you__  
__Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong__  
__Where are the plans we made for two?_

_If "Happy Ever After" did exist,__  
__I would still be holding you like this__  
__All those fairy tales are full of it.__  
__One more stupid love song, I'll be sick__  
__Now I'm at a payphone..."_

Austin finished the song, "Ally, please! I even wrote that song for you, please I just want to talk to you." I hesitated before opening the curtain by a fraction. He was sitting on the rail of his balcony, his long legs dangling.

Austin looked at me, surprised. For a few minutes we said nothing.

"Well, are you going to say anything?" I asked. Austin cleared his throat, "Um, I only said those things because I can't be seen with you..." My eyes widened in shock, "Is that supposed to comfort me?!" I spat in anger.

Austin began to stutter, "No, Ally that's not what I meant! It came out wrong, I swear I didn't mean-"

I turned away from him, fresh tears falling. He is becoming such a jerk to me lately, I thought, but he seemed pretty upset in his song.

Plus, the fact that I was falling for him wasn't really helping. I really wanted to forgive him, but at the same time... I hate him. My phone rang – Trish was calling. I smiled sadly, Trish is the one I need right now.

I sniffed, trying to stop crying. "Ally, what's wrong?!" Trish asked when I picked up.

"Austin..."

"Oh, that little... what did he do this time?"

"Well, we kind of kissed-"

"Kind of?! Did you, or did you not?"

"Did," I replied, "And then he started acting like he didn't want to be seen with me!" I said, crying harder. "Oh, Ally!" Trish said comfortingly from the other side of the line, "I don't think he meant that..."

"He actually told me so," I told her.

"Well in that case: I only have one piece of advice; revenge," she laughed evily.

I sighed, "Trish, I don't think..."

"Let me handle this, sweetie. I know exactly how to get him back. In other news, guess whose song is on the radio!"

"Who?"

"DJ Izzy is playing Austin right now! Isn't that awesome?! Oh wait, you don't like him now... isn't that a surprise? The song is called 'Payphone' I think..." I forgot my sorrows for a second, "What?!"

"Yeah," she replied, "It's, like, the one of the best songs ever!"

"Trish, how can that be on the radio if he just sang it to me?" I asked, running to my window. Austin had gone back inside, but I spotted a tiny silhouette running. Ross.

"Sorry Trish, I gotta go," I said, hanging up. What the heck was he doing?

I ran out of the room, down the stairs and out of the house just as Tasha left the gate. I ran to the gate, apologising to the startled guard, and followed Tasha and Ross.

Where were they going at nine in the evening?! I thought, where they running away? I contemplated on whether or not I should call for help. My stamina decreased, but thankfully, they had stopped and were... at someone's house.

Relief washed over me, but I stayed behind, just in case. A woman opened the door for them and let them in. I turned around and started to walk home. Tasha and Ross were responsible, I'm pretty sure they will be okay. Suddenly, a pair of arms grabbed me into the shadows. I screamed, trying to kick whoever this person was.

"Allyson!" Austin yelled, irritated. I relaxed for a moment, before pushing him roughly away from me.

"What the heck are you doing here?!" I asked him.

"Well, after you stopped talking to me, I saw you run out of the gate from my window. I had no idea where you were going, so I followed you! I thought you were so angry with me you were running away, and here I am, finding you here instead of a circus and you decide to kick me!" he shouted, obviously pissed. Then, he hugged me, "I was really worried about you."

"Why?" I asked him.

"Because, I like you!" he said, breaking the embrace and staring me in the eye. I looked away, "You said you couldn't be seen with me," I said, tears welling up again. I have cried way too much today.

"I didn't mean it like that! I just... I want to be with you, but we can't be together..." I shook my head at him, "You really need to get your act straight. First you're nice to me then you're a jerk. Just stop lying to me, saying that you like me, because it hurts, Austin! I'm not a toy, can't you see that I'm tired of these games?! We just keep going in circles and I'm sick of it!"

"Ally-"

"No. Talk to me when you know what to do with yourself." With that, I turned around and started walking back home, which was a couple of blocks away, fortunately.

I didn't turn to face Austin; I didn't need to know that he was right behind me. It had been a long day, and I couldn't wait to get back to Miami - away from all of this drama.

Away from Austin.

* * *

**So...? How was it?! Tell me in your reviews!**

**Sammie ;)**


	14. The Aquarium

**Here's the new chapter, guys! I think you guys will like it ;) Or not. Yeah, it's a little cheesy. Okay, try VERY cheesy. Sorry!**

**I own nothing!**

**And again, THIS STUFF GETS CHEESY!**

* * *

Ally's POV  
Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin g!

_I groaned; stupid alarm clock._

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ng!

_I swear that thing is like... Wait, when did I get an alarm clock?!_

"_Als, wake up," Austin said from behind me. I turned and gasped in shock pushing him away slightly, "What do you think you're doing in my bed?!" Austin smiled lovingly and kissed my temple, "Helping my wife get up for work, Taylor Swift isn't going to write that song on her own." My jaw dropped._

_WIFE?! _

_Mrs. Ally Moon?! I held up my hand. There it was: a beautiful diamond ring. NOOOOOOO!_

_...But at the same time, this isn't that bad... I mean, I get to write a song for Taylor Swift! And Austin wouldn't make a bad husband... Argh, stop it!_

"_Mommy? Daddy?" a little voice said, "Chase took Teddy again and threw him in the bin!" I sat up and found myself face-to-face with a brown eyed blonde girl of three years. "I'm not your mom," I said, shaking my head at her. I just did not want to believe this... this... whatever this situation is! Austin wrapped his arm around my waist._

"_Are you okay?" Austin said from beside me, "Come on, we have to wake up the kids."_

"_You mean there are more of them?!" I exclaimed in disbelief._

"_Yeah, we have four kids, remember? Danni, Chase, Kylie and Adam." he said, counting his fingers as he said each name. Oh man... _

"_F-four?!"_

"_Mmhm." On that note, I let out a loud, piercing scream._

* * *

"Ally! Ally, wake up! Ally, stop screaming!" Mom's voice yelled, waking me up. I stopped breathing quickly and looked around. I was back in my room.

I smiled to myself, it was just a dream. A sick, twisted, evil, dark, horrific – but still pretty amazingly fantastic – dream.

"Did you know you talk when you sleep?" she said with a smirk. I gasped as I sat up, "What. Did. I. Say?!"

"Something about Mrs. Ally Moon, four kids, a Teddy Bear in a bin and... well then you started screaming." I groaned in embarrassment, "Please don't tell anyone about that..." Of all people in this house, my _mother_ heard that. Why not Tasha, cruel fate? Why?

Mom tapped her chin, pretending to think about it. Or at least I hope she was pretending.

"Mom!" I said, shaking her hand desperately.

"Okay, okay _Mrs. Moon_," she added with a smug grin.

I turned beetroot red. "Don't worry honey, I think he's great for you," she said with a wink, "Now seriously, get up. I'm taking you out today, just you and me."

I nodded and went to take a shower with the strange dream still clogging my mind.

* * *

I entered the kitchen fifteen minutes later with Mom sitting at the table and flipping through a magazine.

"I'm ready, Mom," I told her.

"Aren't you going to have breakfast?" she asked me. I shook my head, "No, I'm good."

"Okay, great. Although we have to make a quick stop at Mr. and Mrs. Moon's house first – your uncle wants us to deliver a parcel for him to Mike. Something 'Top Secret' and Strictly Confidential'. You know; something to do with the president."

"What? Can't he get someone else to do it?! He's rich for crying out loud!" I cried out, throwing my hands into the air in exasperation.

My mother stared at me, "Allyson, I offered to take it there for my brother, you should know better than to throw a tantrum instead of helping your uncle. We're just going to take a few seconds; you won't even get out of the car." I nodded in shame and defeat, "Okay."

See that there? That was my mistake – trusting her. When we got there, Mom practically had a tea party with Austin's mom! I sighed as I watched Mom and Mrs. Moon sit and chat on one of the couches in their enormous lounge.

"'We're just going to take a few seconds' she says. 'You won't even get out of the car' she says," I muttered angrily to myself as I stared at my boots. They've been taking about Jane Eyre by Charlotte Bronte for the past fifteen minutes. I mean, really?! Even though I _love _that book, we're supposed to be long gone by now!

Mrs. Moon's attitude towards me was a bit different from that dinner we had a few weeks back. For one, she didn't grin warmly at me like the first time. Heck, she didn't even discern me at all! When we first walked in, she was all warm and fuzzy with my mom. Then she saw me and she was all, "Oh, you brought your daughter..." And the peculiar part - Mom didn't even notice!

I wonder what I did to make her give me the cold shoulder like that. Maybe it has something to do with Austin...

"Well it was nice chatting with you, Mimi," **(1) **Mom said, shaking her hand, "Oh and my brother wants this to go to your husband," she said, handing over the files each stamped with **Confidential **stamped on them. Argh, politics.

"My pleasure!" Mimi said with a grin. Then she led us out of the house and waved goodbye. Mom started the car, "She's quite nice, don't you think?"

"Yeah..." I tried to sound convincing, but I'm terrible at lying.

"Ally, you do realise you're going to have to get along with her if you plan on getting married to Austin."

I turned red, "Mom! I do not want to marry Austin-"

"So you like Ross?"

"No!"

Mom put her hand to her chest, "Oh, that's a relief considering the fact that you two are four years apart."

"He's fourteen, Mom," I said flatly.

"Really?" she said in surprise, "I thought he was twelve!" I only grunted in response and turned to face outside the window. I heard Mom sigh, "Teenagers," she mumbled.

"I heard that," I said in a singsong voice.

"You were supposed to," she said, imitating me. "Why are you so upset anyway?"

"You said we would be there a few seconds, not twenty minutes and forty-two seconds!"

"Aw, chill Ally!" she said, parking the car, "Look, we're at the aquarium!" I couldn't help it; my serious expression broke. I _loved _the aquarium! I mean, it comes a close second right after pickles but still!

"That's my little Ally-cat!" mom exclaimed, "Now let's go have some fun!"

* * *

Later on, after our visit to the whales – which was tremendous, by the way – Mom and I settled down for a bit and went to the seafood restaurant nearby. This place must find it pretty easy to find their food, you know since the aquarium is barely a stone's toss away. Well, that and the fact that the beach was really close by. Anyway...

I eyed the menu, "Erm, Mom, can you please translate the stuff?"

"Sure! You know, I still wonder why you took French, since you're half Spanish," she stated. I wonder too, Mom, I wonder too.

"_Perdone, señorita. ¿Puedo tener una mesa para dos?" _(Excuse me, miss. Can I have a table for two?) a familiar voice asked. I turned around and mentally groaned. Austin.

The waitress sent him a flirty smile, "_Sí, por aquí, señor_." (Yes, right this way, sir.)

He smiled, "_Gracias._" (Thank you.) She led him to a table right next to us and handed him a menu, and a little piece of paper. I mentally cursed. Stupid waitress. He looked at the paper in amusement before crumpling it up.

I watched in horror – and slight anticipation, strangely – as he looked up from his menu. Austin's face seemed to light up when he saw me. I shot him a dirty look and focused my attention on the view outside the window.

"Hi Ally. Hi Mrs. Dawson," he said. I growled in response. Mom kicked me under the table and smiled at Austin, "Oh hello, Austin! What a pleasant surprise, right Ally?" She turned to me and dared me to say something rude with her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah," I muttered. Austin's smiled dropped slightly, but he did not give up.

"I've actually been hoping to see you, Ally," he said sweetly. My heart skipped a beat, but I snorted; sounds like stalking, if you ask me.

"That's nice, Austin," I said through clenched teeth. Mom sent me a disapproving glance just as Dez walked up to us, "Thanks for saving me a place, buddy," Dez said, slapping Austin on the back before sitting down.

"I didn't have to, I just asked for two seats," Austin explained to his friend. Dez nodded, "And I salute you for that," he proudly informed Austin.

"What took you so long?" Austin enquired his friend. Dez scratched his head nervously, "Uh... well... you see, I... the dolphin costume... Er," he paused and cleared his throat, "Um... who is Ally with?"

"Umm, okay. Dez this is Mrs. Dawson, Ally's mom. Mrs. Dawson, meet Dez," Austin introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Dez," Mom said.

"The pleasurer is Bob's," Dez said with a flourish, bringing out Bob the Newly Remade Gingerbread Man from his backpack. Did he just say _pleasurer_?!

"Erm... okay then." Good going, Dez. You've managed to freak out my mom even though you've known her for a minute, I thought sarcastically.

We sat in a slightly awkward silence until the waitress came up.

"Are you ready to order?"

* * *

"Man; that was good food right there," Dez said as we walked out of the restaurant. Honestly, I would have agreed but the tension between Austin and I was not helping, not to mention his several attempts to talk to me.

"It was quite good, wasn't it?" my Mom said, "Oh, look! A gift shop!" she squealed.

"I love their T-shirts!" Dez exclaimed. My mom, being the shopaholic she was, shot him a grin that said 'are you thinking what I'm thinking?' and they both made a mad dash for the shop. If I didn't hate shopping so much, I would have gone. But I didn't. And guess who else didn't?

"So," he said, trying to start a conversation. I rolled my eyes, "Tell my mom I'm waiting for her in the car." Austin grabbed my wrist, "No Ally, wait!"

"No," I tried to shake my hand from his grip. He turned me around and pressed me against his chest. I shivered, feeling his warm breath tickling my neck.

"Let me go," I spat.

"Not until you listen to me."

Time for plan B, I thought. I began to yell, "Stranger danger! Stranger danger! Stra-" Austin put a hand over my mouth and laughed nervously to the startled bystanders as I struggled.

"Ally, stop struggling and listen to me," he said. I bit his hand in response.

"Ow!" he exclaimed, shaking his red hand around. I broke free and ran from him, laughing maniacally. He chased me down, laughing as well. You know, running from Austin Moon was actually pretty fun. That was something I'd never thought I'd say.

But, I tripped on a small rock and collapsed onto the sand. Austin caught up to me and helped me up.

"Ally are you okay?" he asked worriedly. I dusted down my skirt, "Why do you care?"

"Because I care about you," he said, "And I don't want to see you hurt."

I hummed sarcastically, "Yeah? I care about me, too." Austin took my hands and stared at me in the eye, "What do I have to do to show you that I'm serious?"

"Austin, you've always been a good liar, why should I believe you?"

"When have I lied to you?" he asked.

"Hm, what about the time when you kissed me _three_ times then you tell another girl that I'm just your neighbour?! And Sonya told me you're interested in down – to – Earth girls and not whores but you screwed up a girl from your school and then told me that I was different? Then the time when you told me you can't write songs but two nights ago you told me you wrote 'Payphone'! You also told me you liked me, but you don't want to be seen with me! Do I need to continue?!" I snapped.

"Okay, so I have lied a couple of times, but listen to me because I am about to tell you the truth! First off, That girl that you say I 'screwed'? Yeah, she seemed innocent but she cheated on me with some other guy and got pregnant, okay? I'm a _virgin_!"

"Oh," was all I could say.

"Oh indeed. And Ally, I keep telling you this; you're awesome! You even brought out the songwriter in me. I was so determined on getting you back, Ross even helped me out with the song! It took the whole freakin' day to come up with that."

I said nothing, so he continued, "And then that day when you overheard me telling that girl that you were just my neighbour? Yeah, that girl was my cousin! I told her that I couldn't be seen with you because if you haven't noticed – my parents _hate _you!"

"W-why?" I asked, hurt.

Austin sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "My parents don't want me to be a musician. They want me to be the next ambassador of Spain – like my dad. He says I only have a one in a billionth chance to make it big in the music industry. Since my seventeenth birthday, they've been applying me to go to schools like Harvard or something. Back then, music was just a dream, a hobby. Then you came along. I stole your song, and I was a huge success. My parents didn't want that, so they figured that you influenced me since they thought that I agreed to follow my dad's footsteps. As we hung out more, we wrote more songs and Dez made music videos. They hate it when I actually play something, so they said I wasn't allowed to be seen with you - which is pretty hard since I really like you."

"Wow," I said, taking it all in. So that was the secret he kept with Ross. It was odd, really. I thought Austin had a great life. It must be very difficult when your parents are against you all the time instead of supporting. "Is that why you always come into our house unannounced?"

He nodded, "Yeah. But I really want to be with you, I don't care about what they think. I don't care about what anyone thinks anymore. So please, be with me. No more lies, I swear."

I pulled him for a hug, "Promise?" I ask.

"Promise." My smiled and broke the hug. Austin leaned down to kiss me, but I put a finger to his lips. He stared down at me in confusion.

"Wait, what about when I go home to Miami?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it," he told me, "Right now, it's just you and me." I smiled and closed the gap between us.

* * *

**There! They're finally together, but don't get too cosy yet, because even the sun sets in paradise! ;)**

**(1): Whenever I'm reading a fic that includes Austin's parents, they always refer to his mom as 'Mimi'. Now, I don't know if that's in an episode or something since the newest episode here was the one where he performs 'Heard It On The Radio' and that showed, like, last week.**

**And... uh, I think that's it!**

**Sammie :D**


	15. First Date

**Hey people! Here's the new chapter! Oh, and remember the poll I told you guys about a few chapters back? Well, I've decided to close it tomorrow since finding the winner was a no brainer (Austin and Ally won), really. I'm not sure when I'll post the new story, but I'll tell you guys when I do.**

* * *

Ally's POV

I heard Austin exhale in aggravation as I texted. We were at the bowling alley for our first date as a couple. I looked up from my phone, "Strike?"

"I wish," he groaned. I laughed, "I thought you were good at this," I said to him, putting my phone away.

"I am!"

"I can see that," I said, nodding at his scores. Austin huffed, "I'd like to see you give it a try." I sent him a glare before I stood up and took a glassy red ball, "Watch me."

Now, let me be honest: I have _never _played bowling before in my life. Ever. In all honesty, I think it's stupid, really. I mean, at the end of the day, you're just hitting a couple of pins with an extremely ball. I really didn't get the fun in that. Or the point.

But, seeing as Austin has an ego the size of Jupiter, I am willing to crush it. No offense to him or anything, but he really needs to tone down his ego a bit. One thing I know about boys is: they _hate _being beaten by girls. If I'm lucky, by the end of this date, Austin will have an ego the size of Mars. With any luck I haven't jinxed myself.

I bowled. Austin and I watched the ball in anticipation. A few seconds later, he cried out in agony. I looked at him in excitement, "That was good, right?" That, my friends, was the first brainless question I've ever asked because judging by his slightly pissed expression, it was.

"For you," he said in slight amusement.

"Yes!" I said, throwing my arms into the air. "How did you get a strike?! You said you've never bowled before!" Austin exclaimed.

I shrugged, "Maybe I'm just that amazing."

Austin picked his yellow ball as he mumbled, "Or beginner's luck."

He bowled and only managed to hit three pins. "Son of a gun," he whined, "What the hell am I doing wrong?" I shot him a sympathetic look, "That sucks." I bowled and this time I managed to get a gutter ball. I could almost hear him smirk from behind me.

"Not a word, Moon," I said as I walked past him to sit, "Not one word." Austin grabbed his ball, "Alright. This bad boy's going down," I heard him mutter. Austin got a strike.

"Yes! That's what I'm talkin' 'bout!" I playfully rolled my eyes at him, "Nice try."

"Says Little Miss Gutter-Ball."

"You sure you want to go there, Monica?" I said, using his middle name.

"I'm as sure as hell, Marie. Loser pays for the movie."

"Deal."

I obviously wasn't thinking at all when I agreed to the bet, because I lost by far. Austin guffawed at my annoyed expression. "Don't take it so hard on yourself; I _am_ awesome at what I do."

I shot him a playful glare, "Oh, you mean bragging?"

"Not bragging per say... more like telling you how good I am at stuff."

"So you mean bragging."

"Yeah... pretty much." I just laughed and shook my head. Austin sent me a smile, "You want to try again?"

"Are you serious?" I asked him, "You think I want to do that again?"

Austin shrugged, "It doesn't have to be a competition this time. I can show you how to bowl."

"Uh..."

He stared at me with puppy eyes, "Please?"

"Sure." He mouthed the word, 'yes' before grabbing the red bowling ball. He handed it to me, "Bowl." I sighed and stepped closer to the alley. Just as I swung my arm back, Austin stopped me.

"You're in the wrong position," he stated, stepping closer to me. I could feel his warm breath tickling my skin as he spoke.

"And you have to have a good grip, like this," he instructed, putting his hand onto mine. The other moved my free hand underneath the ball for support. My heart skipped a beat as I felt sparks shooting through my body. I turned my head slightly, looking him in the eye. He stared down at me, his carefree smile making my heart melt.

That was the one thing I liked about Austin Moon. His smile. It was contagious and lit up his whole face. And his eyes... they mesmerize me as well. The warm chocolaty brown pools with the little golden flecks in them reminded me of hot chocolate. I also loved his beach blonde hair. I loved the way it kept falling into his eyes and the way it looked so soft, so lush...

"Ally," he whispered.

"Huh?" I responded, still in a daze. He didn't say anything though; he just closed the gap between us.

And that's when my phone started ringing. I groaned in pure annoyance and pulled away to answer the unlucky caller, who just so happened to be Dez.

"Who are you and how did you get my number?" Dez exclaimed once I picked up.

"What? Dez, you called me!" I said, rolling my eyes.

"I don't even know your name!" he retorted.

"It's me, Dez. Ally."

"Oh! Hi Ally, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"You called me!"

"Don't shout, you'll wake up the baby llama," he said in a hushed tone. Dear God.

I sighed, "Is there something important you want to tell me?"

"Uh... no not really. Oh wait, yes there is! Tasha told me to tell you that you should tell your aunt that she'll be coming home later than usual."

"Why?" After a moment of silence, Dez didn't answer me. Instead, he just cut the phone. I stared at the blinking screen in confusion for a few seconds before turning to Austin.

"Sorry, it was Dez," I said.

"It's okay. Maybe we should go," he said, "It's almost six anyway; the movie starts in at seven." It seemed pointless to go since the bowling arena was also part of the arcade which was part of the movie theatre. **(A/N: Help me, I'm completely clueless. Is that what you guys call a cinema in the USA?!) **Yes, it was a big complex seeing as there were restaurants as well.

We walked to the ticket booth and I paid for the tickets. And the snacks.

"Why did you pay for the snacks?" Austin asked as I walked back with popcorn, sodas and chocolate. I shrugged, "I just wanted to."

Austin sighed and handed me some cash. I looked at him, "You don't have to pay me back."

"Yeah, but I want to. And Austin Moon always does what he wants," he said arrogantly, but I could tell he was joking. I shook my head at him, "I don't care what he does; he is not going to give me cash."

"We'll see about that," he said with a smirk.

I handed him is portion of the snacks and we walked out of the lobby. The room was lit but it was empty, seeing as the movie didn't start for another hour.

We put our snacks in our seats. Austin grabbed my wrist, "Run with me." What?

"Excuse me?"

"You know, up and down the stairs." I cocked my head, "Why?"

"Because, when I am famous, I won't be able to do that otherwise I'll make a fool out of myself. That and I'll be eighteen in a few months and... oh for the love of... _please_?!" he begged, clasping his hands together and pouting. I laughed at his cuteness and put my hands on my hips, "Sure, and when you're famous I'll be able to say, 'for our first date he took me to watch _A Thousand Words _**(1) **and we raced up and down the aisles. So romantic!"

"Is that a yes?"

"Sure, one round," I said as I stepped out of my shoes. You know what they say, 'if you can't beat them, join them'. "Ready, set, go!" He exclaimed, running down the stairs. I managed to keep up with him, until we turned to go up. I stopped midway to grab my soda. Austin jogged down to me.

"Can we do another? One more round! The last one, I swear," Austin said. "You are such a child," I said, looking around. "Fine."

By the third round, – Austin is really good with the puppy dog eye thing - I collapsed onto a random seat completely exhausted. Austin chuckled at me as he ran up. I put out my leg, tripping him. Austin grunted as he fell face first. It was my turn to chuckle at him as he sat up to look at me.

"That was sooooo mean!" Austin whined, clutching his chest, "Oh the pain! The agony, the..." he paused when he noticed I was clutching my stomach as I laughed.

"Drama Queen," I said when I had calmed down.

"Don't you mean King?"

"Nope," I smiled; we were having the exact same conversation when we were on our way to the concert a few weeks ago.

"Fine, I'm the Queen, you're the-"

"Servant?"

"I was going to say knight in shining heels, but sure!" I chortled at his random statement. "Sure, sit and laugh while I'm dying at your feet!" I gasped, playing along, "Oh no! What ever shall I do?"

"Well..." Austin tapped his cheek, asking for a kiss. I leant down to kiss his cheek, but he moved his head at the last minute he turned his head and kissed me properly. I felt his arms pulling me down into his lap, deepening the heated kiss as I wrapped my arms around his neck. His tongue asked for entrance into my mouth when I straddled him. I sat back, startled, because I had never kissed like this before. When the need for air became urgent, we broke apart.

I cuddled into his chest, content. "Ally," Austin whispered.

"Yeah?" I replied softly.

"The movie's going to start soon," he said. I sighed and we stood up, walking back to our original seats. "So what's the movie about?" Austin asked as I put on my shoes. More people started coming in.

"Jack McCall, played by Eddie Murphy-"

"Oh I love that guy!" Austin exclaimed, interrupting me. I sent him a glare, and he instantly kept quiet.

"Anyway, he finds an unusual tree in his yard after an encounter with a spiritual guru," I began again. Austin interrupted me, "A guru? I've always wanted to meet one. Do you think I'll find any in India?"

"Austin!"

"Sorry, sorry. Continue."

"As I was saying, he then finds out that with each word he speaks, a leaf drops off of the tree, so Jack refuses to speak at all, as doing so will keep the tree, and him, alive."

"That's so cool! It reminds me of Beauty and the Beast. Y'a know, since there's the whole rose thing..."

"Austin Moon!" I exclaimed, annoyed. Then I paused and smirked, "Wait, you watch Disney Princess Movies?!"

"No, my little cousin was obsessed with it. Now she's still obsessing over Hannah Montana. Now tell me what the movie's about."

"Okay, just don't interrupt me this time. So he decides not to speak at all so that he remains alive. Though, his work, marriage, and friendships are all affected by his choice," I said to him. By now, the room had darkened, showing that the movie was about to start.

"Doesn't sound that funny," Austin said, tossing popcorn in the air and catching it with his mouth neatly. Seriously? After he interrupted me not once, not twice, but _three _times? I frowned and followed my instinct.

"Don't play with your food like that!" I scolded. He rolled his eyes, "Yes mother." Ignoring that comment, I turned to the screen which was showing the previews of other movies. Austin put his arm around me, pulling me closer to him. I smiled and leant my head on his shoulder.

* * *

Ninety-one minutes later, Austin and I walked out of the theatre, still laughing hard. That was without a doubt the funniest movie I've watched so far. Well, I didn't really get to watch most of it. Austin is very distracting. First there was a popcorn fight. Then we had a quiet argument over who would get the armrest on the seat which I won, by the way. This was followed by an intense kiss which I'm sure lasted over a decade.

"I stand corrected, it was hilarious," Austin smiled. He glanced at his watch, "It's eight thirty. Want to go grab dinner?"

"Sure," I said as we walked to his car, "Where are we going?"

He smirked as he started the car, "Dinner."

"You're not going to tell me, are you?"

"Well aren't you clever?"

"Very. Austin, I hate surprises," I moaned, "Please tell me? Please? Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"Who's acting like a child now?"

"I'm not acting like a child!"

"Mmhm."

"Fine, don't tell me," I said. Great, I _do _sound like a child.

"Fine, I wasn't going to."

I huffed, annoyed, "Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Great! Everything's _fine_," I snapped. Wow, bipolar much? Maybe I should stay farther away from Sonya.

"You look so hot when you're mad," he said, making me blush.

"Umm... thank you?" He laughed, "You're so cute." I just blushed harder and said nothing.

"So..." I began a few seconds later, "Where are we going?" I asked, hoping to get answers this time.

Once again, he smirked, "Dinner."

* * *

**How was that? I would have updated sooner, but I had serious writer's block. I don't know... was it okay?!**

**(1): A Thousand Words is a real movie, and it's really funny. I think it's my new favourite movie for comedy.**

**Sammie!**


	16. The Consequences of Hatred and Jealousy

**Heyy! Thank you guys **_**so **_**much for the reviews, favourites, follows and alerts. I really love you guys, I don't even know to say it! I wouldn't be writing this if none of you liked it. *Sniff, sniff***

**Here's a new chapter, I hope you guys like it. **

**I Own Nothing!**

* * *

Ally's POV  
Best. Meal. Ever. At first, I thought my mom's cooking was great, but this place takes the cake. Where were we, exactly? Austin took me to a great Spanish restaurant after our movie. I looked at my surroundings. The deep red walls, the funky orange Chinese lamps... there was even a dance floor. To my right was a wall of glass only, which had a view of the city. Maybe I should come here more often.

"Hmm, what to eat, what to eat?" Austin mumbled, bringing me back to reality. I raised my eyebrows at him, "You just finished your main course and you starter. I'm stuffed."

"Yeah, but that's you. I still have space for dessert," he said as he searched the menu. I just smiled and shook my head, "Oh Austin..."

"Yeah?" I don't know why, but I burst into giggles. "What's so funny?"

"I don't know," I replied, making him laugh. Then, our waitress arrived, much to my annoyance. Since we sat down, she has been flirting shamelessly with Austin even though she knows we're _clearly_ on a date.

Not that I'm jealous or anything. How juvenile would that be?!

No, I'm just... annoyed that's all. I mean, it's not like Austin was flirting back. At least she's terrible at flirting, it eases me a little.

"Is everything alright?" she asked Austin. Sure, ignore me. That's great because I don't want to talk to you either. Pshh...

"Actually, now that you're here..." Austin began. I watched as she leant closer to him, but Austin didn't notice.

"...There's something I've been _dying_ to ask you since you started serving us..."

"You can ask me anything," she said flirtatiously. I tried to fight the sudden urge to kick her in the shin.

"Great. Do you..."

"Yes?"

"...Have pancakes here?" I smirked at her astonished and hurt expression. Sorry, I can't help it... she's just... ugh.

"Uh... I'm afraid not." Austin just shook his head in response – obviously miserable at the fact that they had no pancakes here. She walked away just as Austin turned his attention to me. His soft brown eyes had a gleam in them, "Wanna go dance?"

"Austin, I can't dance," I told him. He took my hand, "There's no such thing as 'I can't'." Before I knew it, he had led me to the dance floor just as the DJ put 'Never Close Our Eyes' by Adam Lambert.

_I wish that this night would never be over__  
__There's plenty of time to sleep when we die__  
__So let's just stay awake until we grow older__  
__If I had my way we'd never close our eyes, our eyes, never!_

_I don't wanna let a minute get away__  
__Cause we got no time to lose__  
__None of us are promised to see tomorrow__  
__And what we do is ours to choose_

_Forget about the sunrise__  
__Fight the sleep in your eyes__  
__I don't wanna miss a second with you__  
__Let's stay this way forever__  
__It's only getting better if we want it to_

_You know I wish that this night would never be over__  
__There's plenty of time to sleep when we die__  
__So let's just stay awake until we grow older__  
__If I had my way we'd never close our eyes, our eyes, never!_

_It's so hard to think this could fade away__  
__But what goes up must come down__  
__Why can't we just live life with no consequence__  
__And always live in the now_

_Forget about the sunrise__  
__Fight the sleep in your eyes__  
__I don't wanna miss a second with you__  
__Let's stay this way forever__  
__It's only gets better if we want it to_

_You know I wish that this night would never be over__  
__There's plenty of time to sleep when we die__  
__So let's just stay awake until we grow older__  
__If I had my way we'd never close our eyes, our eyes, never_

_Ooooh, yeah__  
__Ooooh, yeah, yeah_

_You know I wish that this night would never be over__  
__There's plenty of time to sleep when we die__  
__So let's just stay awake until we grow older__  
__If I had my way we'd never close our eyes, our eyes, never_

We – I – made it to the end of the song without hurting anybody! Total miracle! Well, I did hit a guy's arm once and stepped on Austin's, but it was okay.

"And you said you were a bad dancer," Austin teased, pulling me closer to him. I blushed and put my arms around his neck.

"Correction, I said that I ca-"

"No such thing as 'can't'," he interrupted me, putting his forehead on mine. My breath hitched in my throat. Another song came on, and he smiled, "I love this song."

I just shook my head at him, if he ended up in a hospital, I warned him.

"That was so much fun," I said as he pulled into the driveway. He stopped the engine and grinned, "Best date ever." Austin leaned in and closed the gap between us. I was caught off guard but quickly returned the kiss, deepening it. I started to unbuckle the seat belt. Austin pulled me into his lap so that I was straddling him as we continued to kiss. My fingers started to play with his hair just as he broke the kiss. I moaned in pleasure when he started sucking on my neck while his hands roam all over my body, making me shiver slightly at the contact and he stops.

"Sorry," he said.

"Don't be," I whisper to him. He smiled down at me, "See you tomorrow?"

I nodded and kissed him again before getting off of his lap and out of the car. I turned to wave at him again, but instead of saying 'bye' he smirked and said, "Keep walking, I like the view." The tip of my ears felt hot, and that's when I knew I was blushing – hard.

As I passed the grandfather clock in the hallway, I felt someone grab my hand. I jumped in shock and screamed.

"Shut up, Ally!" Sonya hissed. "Sonya, what are you _doing_?!" I asked, shaking my arm out of her reach.

"Where have you been?" she asked, crossing her arms and glaring at me. Before I could respond, my dad came out of his room, which was the nearest on this floor.

"Ally? Sonya? What are you two doing up so late?" he inquired sternly, "And why were you screaming?"

Sonya shot me a look, daring me to tell the truth. So instead I answered with, "I... um... saw a mouse?"

He shook his head, "I can tell you're lying but since it's late, I'm going to bed." We nodded as he closed the door behind him.

"You never answered my question," Sonya said. I rolled my eyes, "Did you really stay up this late to ask me what I'm doing?" I put a hand on my hip, and that's when I noticed that my jacket's pocket was occupied by something, which was strange, because everything was in my purse. I looked up and realised Sonya was speaking.

"...was getting a glass of water from downstairs. Answer the question!"

"Fine, if you must know, I went on a date with my boyfriend," I replied, walking past her. She turned around in confusion, "Who?"

"Austin."

I know she's mad at me now and its all 'my fault' somehow, but I really don't care. I need to call Trish and tell her what's been happening lately even though it's late. She'll loves news like this, whether it's eleven in the evening or two in the afternoon. Just as I took out my phone, I remembered my jacket and dug in its pocket. I pulled out a wad of cash.

Which, coincidentally, happened to be the exact amount I had spent to pay for the snacks earlier. I smiled to myself. Austin.

* * *

The following morning, for the first time in a while, I woke up on my own. On my way downstairs, the house seemed quiet. I grinned; maybe I was the first one up. This is a little surprising, since I'm a deep sleeper. The moment I entered the kitchen, however, my hopes where crushed. Mom, Aunt Anita and Sonya were already up.

Surprise, surprise.

"Morning, Allyson!" my aunt greeted me. Mom looked up from her newspaper, "Morning honey. Do you know why Sonya's so quiet?" I looked at Sonya, who was angrily stabbing her muffin with a desert fork. I shrugged.

"Well, whatever it was, I'm glad it made her silent. We could use some peace every now and then," Anita said, sipping her tea. Mom and I turned to her in surprise. Isn't she the one who's supposed to be worried and comforting? It's in her nature.

"Of course you would be on her side," Sonya spoke up, "Everyone's _always _on your side," she spat at me. Mom and Anita winced at her tone, but I didn't. I knew what she meant by 'everyone'.

"Sonya, he doesn't like you like that-"

"Please, what could he want with _you_?! You're a child!" Sonya shouted.

"Oh, so this is about a boy," Anita mused, "Come now, girls. I don't like all this negative energy in this room, let's all calm dow-"

"Shut up!" Sonya screeched, "Shut the fuck up! I'm sick of all this happy go-lucky attitude, mom! Sick! I'm done listening to you, you old hag!" In an instant, Anita's mood turned foul. I gasped, "Sonya!"

"Oh hear comes little miss kiss up! Why don't you just crawl into a flippin' hole and die you ugly bitch," Sonya retorted. Mom stood up, "Anita, control your child!" Aunt Anita was on the verge of having a nervous breakdown. I could tell this was becoming too much for her.

"Mom, I can't blame her. I'd be pissed all the time if I had her face," I snapped, surprising myself. Sonya screamed ran over to me and slapped me hard. Suddenly, a fight broke out between Sonya and I. There was shouting, scratching, slapping and pulling.

In the midst of all of this madness, Uncle Diego, Tasha and Dad ran in. Dad held me back from Sonya, who was struggling in her father's arms. We were both breathing heavily as we glared at each other. I noticed Tasha and my mom helping up Anita, who had the nervous breakdown I had mentioned earlier.

"What is going on here?" my uncle boomed, making me wince. He was never one to lose his cool, especially with me. Sonya and I began screaming at once before ending with, "It's all her fault!"

Then Tasha spoke up, "Ally, you're bleeding." That one statement made six pairs of eyes, and mine, focus on my cheek which was, indeed, bleeding. My mom ran over to us to inspect my face. "Sonya Alexandra Lucario, what do you have to say for yourself?" Diego demanded from his daughter.

"I'm not sorry, it was worth it," she sneered. I ran over to her, but Dad pulled me back. Sonya's parents started yelling at her in Spanish, and she screamed until she started crying. Usually, I would have felt guilty. But now, I only glared at her with complete hatred. The three of them marched out of the room, Sonya still in tears as they continued to yell.

Once they had gone, Mom started treating my scratches as Dad and Tasha watched in silence. I kept my gaze on the ground so I wouldn't have to see my Dad's disappointed look in his eyes. I knew it was there, and I wish it wasn't. I can't really blame him, because I've never been one to act violently. Never, ever in my life. It just wasn't me.

Although, I'm not sure who I am anymore. What I've done throughout this summer so far... it just amazes me. I mean, I'm not exactly the innocent Ally Dawson anymore.

"Ally," my dad started with a sigh, "Why would you...? How could you...?" I could tell he was searching for the right words.

"Maybe coming here was a bad idea," he said at last.

This caught my attention, "What? Dad, why?"

"You've just changed so much, and not for the better," he replied. I shook my head, yes Dad, I think I've established that.

"I mean, you never act like this. I haven't even seen you around, you're always off with those hooligans – I don't even recall you doing any studying. Soon you'll be seventeen. Exams are around the corner and you do... _this_. And you never stay out late, where were you last night anyway?"

I looked away again, "With Austin." My Dad raised his eyebrows at me, "And _who _is Austin?"

"My boyfriend," I mumbled.

"A boyfriend?" both my parents exclaimed, shocked. Mom, I could tell, wasn't mad. She just seemed upset that I hadn't told her. Dad on the other hand...

"You're too young to be dating!" I looked at him in disbelief, forgetting my shame for a second.

"Too young? _Too young_? Dad, I'm sixteen! I'm about to take my driver's test for crying out loud! I manage a store back home and I do most of the housework when mom isn't around. I have been forced to grow up much quicker than any other teen my age and you're telling me I'm too young to start dating?"

"Honey, that is a bit unfair," my mom said softly to him. "Gabriella, you cannot be serious," he said, "She needs to be disciplined.

"What I need is a life, Dad!" He gave me a grim look, "I'm afraid you have to take responsibility for your actions and apologise to Sonya."

"For _what_? She started it!" I demanded.

He ignored me, "And you'll finish it. After that you can go pack your bags, because we're going home early." What? But I just started to enjoy myself! And I've still got two weeks until school opens. I felt the anger rise within me, as I stared at my Dad's calm face. How can he do this to me?!

"Dad, that's not fair!" I screeched, banging my fist on the table. I turned to Mom hopefully, "Mom, please?"

She looked away. I felt tears stinging in my eyes, "That's not fair! What about Austin? What about Tasha, Ross and Dez?"

"You can say goodbye to them, we'll leave tomorrow." This time, I let the tears fall freely, "You're ruining my life!"

"I'm doing what's best for you," Dad replied, calmly. I never thought I'd say this, but I think I hate my Dad.

* * *

**O.o... what will happen next? Poor Ally, I actually feel sorry for her right now. Hmm, wonder what Austin will say?**

**Sammie**


	17. Breaking The News

**Ah, guys I am SO sorry about the last chapter! I can't believe I put the wrong chapter, gah! So embarrassing! Argh! But, I've fixed it now, so you can check it out if you haven't already. Sorry!**

**Erm, moving on, to say sorry I've decided to update sooner than I originally planned. So... uh... enjoy?**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Ally's POV  
Crash! I knew something was broken, but I didn't care. I was in my closet angrily throwing clothes and shoes into my suitcase after the fight with Dad.

How could he? I don't believe it, I don't want to. He could see I was happy, why did he take it away from me? Today, Dad confirmed my suspicions: whenever something good in my life happens, something ten times worse follows. Call me a drama queen, but how many times has that happened to me over the summer?! Exactly.

People might as well call me Jinx instead of Ally.

How was I supposed to tell Austin? I didn't want to say goodbye to him, despite the fact that I used to hate him six weeks ago. After tomorrow, my paradise will be over and I will be welcomed with a whole year of torturing at school which might never end. That is, if we come again next summer, which I highly doubt.

I'm going to miss Austin, Ross, Tasha and, surprisingly, Dez. Life just wouldn't be as funny or spontaneous without him. Well, I didn't have to break the news to Tasha, since she was there the whole time. But that is why I'm partly angry with her. Why didn't she say anything? Did she want me to go home early? Maybe that way, keeping her secret with Ross would be easier.

I came across the turquoise top I'd worn to Dez's party, and I couldn't help but smile at the memory. Rocky the Leaf had withered away – sadly – but turns out, he was from a pine tree, so I'll always remember him in some way. Then I remembered that that was the night Austin and I first kissed, which made the tears start all over again.

Now, I know it's weird, me getting all emotional over a guy I'd been officially dating for three days but in the short time we'd known each other, I've become really attached to him. I know I don't _love _him yet, but I do know that I really, really like him. He's different from every other guy I'd dated before, and I've had three boyfriends in my whole life. Yes, it is true just don't tell my parents – I don't need another fight concerning them.

Although, looking back, this _is _Sonya's fault, not my love life's. Yes, I'm aware that it's partly mine as well, but it was mostly hers. She started it with the whole insulting thing - and when things started to get physical.

Soon, I came to the bottom of my closet and found a sparkly pink gift bag. I lifted it in confusion but then dropped it when I remembered who gave it to me. Dallas.

I hadn't really looked at it since that day – I have no idea what's in it. Alas, I was cursed with curiosity and decided to open it. Inside was a little card, which said, '_Sorry for the pain, here's something to protect you from it. ;)_'. My hand reached for the little gift and pulled it out. I gasped in shock before tossing it into the bin in disgust. To 'symbolize his love' the idiot had gotten me a packet of condoms. I shuddered visibly and turned back to my overflowing suitcase.

I turned my attention to the window, where Austin and I spoke countless times before. It was wide open, and I could see Austin sitting in his room, his back facing me. I glanced at my watch, surprised at the fact that he was up already.

Maybe I should tell him now, I thought, Its better to tell him now, while I have the chance, right?

_No_! A little voice screamed, _It'll crush him_!

I rolled my eyes to myself; it obviously wasn't going to make him glad. I sat on my bed for another ten minutes before I finally decided to go talk to him. I climbed out of my window, the voice still protesting as I went, and landed on his balcony. I opened the glass door, which was open already. Austin didn't move from his position on the couch. I sighed, _let's get this over with_.

I sat beside him and cleared my throat before tapping his shoulder slightly. Austin looked up from his iPod, and that's when I noticed he had his headphones on. He smiled at me and kissed my forehead, "Hey Als." Of course, I thought, he just _had _to put in the nickname! This is going to be hard.

"Uh... hi, um," I didn't know where to begin; he was making things so much harder with his obvious joy! Maybe I shouldn't have come...

"So... uh... can I tell you something?" I began. Please say no, please say no, please say no...

"Yes." Dang. Why did I even come in the first place? This was a bad idea... Well, I can't back down now!

"It's about us, actually. I... you see, I kind of got into a fight with Sonya and..." I paused, noticing that he didn't seem to be listening to me. I frowned and glared at him suspiciously, forgetting my grief for just a moment.

"Are you listening to me?"

"Yes."

"What's the time?"

"Yes." I smacked his arm, making him go, "Ow!" like a little girl. I actually giggled before sniffing and becoming sad all over again, because I was going to miss that reaction a lot. Austin removed his headphones and looked at me.

"Aw, Ally I didn't mean to upset you! I'm sorry, I'm seriously sorry, please don't cry," Austin begged, pulling me into a hug. Of course, this gesture made me feel worse, so naturally I started crying.

"Oh come on, Ally! What happened to that annoyingly happy, bossy yet serious girl that is terrible at bowling?" I chuckled even though I was crying, because it was obvious that he had no idea when it came to comforting crying girls.

He smiled, "Am I doing it right?" I wiped my tears and laughed slightly, "No." He pouted, "Sorry."

I shook my head, "Stop apologising, it's not your fault." That's when he noticed the scratches on my cheek.

"Ally, what happened to your face?" he asked, eyeing the cat-like scratches done by Sonya. I winced when he touched them, "That's actually what I want to tell you."

"What do you mean?" I hesitated. Should I tell him now? I then proceeded to tell him the story, staring with meeting Sonya last night. Austin – remarkably – remained quiet and didn't interrupt me once.

After I had finished talking, Austin said nothing, but I could tell what he was thinking. Then, he stood up and started walking out of his room. "Where are you going?" I asked him.

"To talk to your dad," his voice replied from down the hall. What?! No, no, no, no, he _can't_ do that; it'll only make things worse! I quickly stood up and followed him out the door, until I heard the sound of his mom talking to someone. I gasped, remembering that I wasn't liked here – that thought still stung – so I quickly ran back inside his room and climbed out of his room into my room. I quickly ran out of my room, dodging Tasha and Mom, and down the stairs. I could hear the front door being opened. Austin walked in looking around before spotting my dad sitting at a table in the lounge.

"Austin, don't you dare," I hissed. But, he ignored me and entered the room. I sighed and sat on the bottom steps, holding my head in my hands.

"Ally?" Tasha said from beside me.

"Go away," I grunted, turning away from her. Not mature, I know but I don't want to talk to her right now.

"No," she said, "I know you're mad right now."

"No kidding."

"And I really don't want to see you upset – especially on your last day here," she paused, putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Then why didn't you say something earlier on?!" So much for ignoring her.

She sighed, "I don't know, I just couldn't find anything to say. I just went mute, that's actually what they call me at school. Mute."

I sighed and looked up at her for the first time since she sat down. "They bully you, too?"

"Yeah, me and Ross. Although we didn't really speak to each other until-" she paused, putting a hand over her mouth.

"You don't have to tell me," I said, "I'll stop pressuring you." Tasha looked at her fluffy pink bunny slippers, "I'm sorry. I don't like keeping this from you, I would tell you he won't let me tell anyone."

"Who, Ross?"

"No – I mean, yes." I raised an eyebrow at her, making her blush slightly. "Who is he?"

"I thought you said you wouldn't pressure me," she stated. I groaned, "Oh, right."

"Um, Ally? Why didn't you tell me about you and Austin?" she asked. I shrugged, "I guess it was because I knew you wouldn't approve of us and it's taken you fourteen years for you to start talking to me, I didn't want to make you hate me all over again."

"But, I never hated you, I was just... I don't know, intimidated by you." I laughed, "Me?"

Tasha nodded, embarrassed, "Yeah. You know why Sonya hates you so much? It's because our parents are always comparing her to you. Whether it's grades, discipline, boys... So I guys she got the feeling that you did all this on purpose. That's why."

"Wow..." i said, shaking my head in disbelief, "All this time, I wanted to be anything but myself to become her friend, then I find out she wants to be like _me_." After I stopped wanting to be Sonya's friend I started to hate her because she was so mean. Who knew Sonya was jealous of me? Tasha only nodded. After a few moments of silence, I turned to her, "So... do you like Ross?" I asked.

She looked away, "No..."

"Tasha?" I asked, nudging her a little.

"Fine, yes. Just don't tell anyone, I'd rather be called 'Mute' than 'Cougar'." I didn't really know what to say to that so I just nodded. Austin came out of the lounge, fuming. My heart sank. This was _not_ good. Tasha and I stood up.

"Austin-" I started.

"I couldn't change his mind," he said with a sigh, "Since it's our last day, we might as well make it last, right?"

"So... what should we do?" I asked him, "I don't want to speak to my parents."

Tasha spoke up, "I heard there's a carnival in town."

* * *

**Was that better? Sorry it's short... I'll make sure to triple check this time...**

**Sammie **


	18. The Carnival

Ally's POV  
Austin pulled me into his lap, and I snuggled into his chest. I was going to miss just hanging out with him. Now that I'm thinking about it, we had wasted most of the summer with our on and off friendship. Tasha always did say that we were flirting every time we fought, but even now when we're together, I doubt it.

Then again, it wasn't a total waste, it was kind of fun. Because, let's face it, Austin can be really fun to be around when you're not in a fight with him. Like today was _the _most fun I've had all summer. I trust me; I've had tons of it.

I smiled again as my hand found the chain with silver 'A' dangling from it. How did I get that? Earlier today, actually. I laughed mentally; Austin Moon is truly something. That is _le _fact.

* * *

**Earlier That Day**  
"Let's take the Anaconda!" Austin exclaimed, pointing at the largest rollercoaster I'd ever seen. Tasha, Dez, Ross and I all stared up at the massive monstrosity in all its glory.

Rephrase: in all its _deadly_ glory.

"Are you crazy? We could _die _on that thing!" Ross exclaimed just as it swooped past us with its passengers. Tasha and I visibly shivered at the gust of wind it brought as well.

"Sissy," Dez said, "Let's do this shit!" With that, he ran to the line jumping up and down like he was on a sugar high, which is possible with all of that candyfloss he had earlier.

"See? Dez is into it!" Austin said, still grinning. I raised my eyebrow, "You're comparing us to Dez?"

"If I die, I won't have to go home, right?" Tasha mused, "I'm in."

"Ally, come on, I guarantee you that this will be the best thing you've ever ridden on," Austin alleged, motioning his head to the ride.

"Austin..."

"Do you trust me?" he enquired. Is that a trick question?!

"Of course!" I said.

"So trust me when I say it'll be fine." I sighed, we were burning daylight and I didn't want to waste it. We're leaving tomorrow morning.

"Fine," I agreed reluctantly. "Great!" Austin cheered, "Ross, buddy. _Amigo_." (Friend).

Ross looked at Dez and Tasha, then me and Austin with a sigh, "I've got to find better friends." Austin chuckled, "Let's go."

"Austin I'm not doing this," I said fifteen minutes later as the guy controlling the switches steps onto the platform. I grab for my belt, but Austin stops me.

"Ally, you can't back out now! It'll be fine, I'm here," he reassured me.

"Aw," I said, "That's so sweet! I'll think about that while I'm watching you guys from the ice cream stand." Austin chuckled, "Als, it's going to be fine. Trust me." Suddenly, the ride began to climb up a steep slope. I sank back into the orange rubber seat and grabbed Austin's hand, breathing heavily. The grounds below us looked like a carpet, and the trees, the people, tents and some buildings looked like JJ's Lego set. That's when I knew we were _high_.

"It's only one minute long," he said just as the snake shaped ride dipped. I screamed in fear, I could feel my insides moving. When we were upside down, Austin burst out laughing. If I wasn't so scared, I would have laughed along with him. After a few more loops, twirls and the like, it was over. I was back on the ground. The solid _stable_ ground. Austin and I wobbled out of our seats, followed by Dez, who was kissing the ground, and Tasha who was shivering like a Chihuahua. Ross looked shaken and, a little green.

"Man that was so much fun! Let's go again!" Austin exclaimed. We all – even Dez – turned and shot him a glare. "What?" As I struggled to catch my breath, I noticed a brown stain on Ross' shirt. You know, being the clean freak I am.

"You have oatmeal on your shirt," I panted. Ross shook his head, "I swallowed a bug," he muttered before running off to a bush.

"So what should we do next?" Tasha asked. Austin's eyes lit up, "I know!"

"No!" Dez, Tasha and I shouted. He rolled his eyes, "Wimps." Ross came back, wiping his mouth, "What did I miss?!"

Tasha smiled, "Let's go to the Tunnel of Love!" I nodded in agreement, but the boys groaned.

"But I like the Tunnel of Tuna better!" Dez moaned, "I even brought mayo!" The ridiculous boy then proceeded to pull out a huge jar of Mayo out of his backpack. How his bag manages to carry all of that stuff in it, I will never know.

"You guys dragged me on that thing, now it's your turn!" she exclaimed, grabbing Ross' hand. I grinned as we walked to the ride, my finger intertwined with Austin's.

"I cannot believe we're doing this," Austin said, slightly amused. "Hey, it won't be that bad! I won't be able to spend much time with you tomorrow, anyway," I said.

"Don't spend your life dreading tomorrow, or you'll never be able to enjoy today," **(1)** Austin said. I turned to him, surprised, "That was deep."

"Don't look surprised, I'm a man of many wonders," he said, puffing out his chest. I laughed, "That's my Austin."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," I said as we sat in one of the swan shaped boats. Ross and Tasha were in front of us, and I saw Dez step into his own boat with a small palm tree in a pot. Strange would be an understatement.

Austin put his arm around my shoulders and I relaxed into his chest. It was hard to forget the fact that by this time tomorrow, I won't be with him.

"Ally?" Austin started, "I... You know how you're going early? Well, I have something to make leaving better," he said.

"Doubt it," I said, "Nothing can make this better! I mean what if you see someone else and break up with me? Or what if we lose touch? Or..."

Austin pulled out a silver chain with an 'A' dangling from it. "What's that?" I asked him.

"It's my promise to you," he said, "I promise I'll never forget you, Ally Dawson. You mean a lot to me, I may not know how much, but I know it's a lot."

I laughed and kissed him, "Thank you Austin, you're so sweet."

"Yeah, I know..." Austin turned to me and kissed me passionately until the ride was over. Ross and Tasha cleared their throats, which was pretty embarrassing.

We stepped out of the boat and joined the rest of the gang. "Ooh, look Potty!" Dez was saying, "I want to win you a teddy bear!" He was pointing to one of those games where you have to knock down a pyramid of bottles with a baseball. I squealed, "Austin, please win me one!"

"Those things are rigged and it's a total waste of time and money... Oh my gosh they have Kevin the Koala?! Dougie will _finally_ have a friend!" I smiled but rolled my eyes, "Is that a yes?"

"Heck yeah!" he exclaimed, dragging me top the stand. Tasha and Ross came just as he tossed the ball. The guy in charge – whose name tag read _Jerry_ – grabbed a water gun and squirted him in the face so Austin's aim was off.

"Hey, eso no es justo!" (Hey, that's not fair!) he protested.

"La vida no es justa, amigo," (Life ain't fair, pal) he stated, "You gonna try again?"

I put my hand on Austin's shoulder, "Let's go, this'll turn out like that episode of So Random."

"No way," Austin said, "I'm taking Kevin the Koala with me even if it's the last thing I do!" He slipped Jerry another Euro, "Pass me another one!"

Austin grabbed the ball and tossed it again, but Jerry threw this brown dust on him. Austin instantly began to sneeze. Sneezing powder. Ross and Tasha started laughing hard, despite the injustice that was going on here.

"Austin, please," I said, "We can buy Kevin somewhere else."

"No."

"You should listen to your boyfriend, girly," Jerry said, "Cough up the cash." Austin pulled out some more money and grabbed the ball, muttering to himself. I sighed and rubbed my temples. At times like these, when my life seems like it's based off a TV show, I remember that quote from a book I once read; _it's like my life is an island of sanity surrounded by a sea of madness_. **(2)**

I think that it describes my life, right? Maybe if the author had said, 'surrounded by a sea of bad luck' it would be a better description.

Before Jerry could do anything this time, Austin picked up a handful of the sneezing powder and threw it at his face before grabbing Kevin. The moment Jerry started sneezing Austin grabbed my hand and shouted to Dez, Ross and Tasha, "Run!"

"Oi!" Jerry shouted, "get back here, you good for nothing hippies!"

"Austin!" I exclaimed, "That wasn't right, you need to return Kevin now!" Ross and Tasha laughed again, "That was awesome!" Ross exclaimed.

"Ally, he wasn't being fair either," Austin said, still grinning, "Plus, I left extra cash on the table." I looked him in the eyes, unsure of whether he was lying or not.

"You can keep Kevin if you want," Austin said with a little pout. I shook my head, "No, you earned him, I guess." Austin smiled and kissed my cheek sweetly.

"If you two are done," Tasha said, "Check out this poster!" She held up a purple poster that read... I don't know what it read seeing as it was in Spanish, but I did notice something interesting.

"Hey," I pointed out, "That part says DJ Izzy! Where did you find this?"

Tasha shrugged, "They're all over, but Dez found it." She stopped and smirked at Dez, "He was _very _interested." I raised my eyebrow, what was _that _all about?! Ross cleared his throat, "Uh, yeah, it says DJ Izzy and some other DJs are going to be performing tonight at six. This will be the first time he steps out in public!"

I smiled, "Coo!" So, I guess Ross is off the list of suspects. Which leaves me with... no one...?

"We should check it out," Austin said, "It'll be fun!"

Dez shook his head, "But at six I have to go walk my pet shark! It's not fair to him!"

"Shark?!" I asked.

"Yes, but this time I'll leave Simon in his bowl. I sure learned my lesson last time."

Austin laughed, "I remember Sean! Poor dolphin lasted two days."

"Okay this is getting way too weird," I said, "What should we do now?"

"Ferris wheel!" Ross exclaimed.

* * *

**Present**

And... Here I am. I sighed at how fast this day flew by. It was almost six, you could tell by the huge crowd of people that had gathered below us. Up here, the sun was sinking into the horizon, making the glow sticks and the lights of the carnival look like a galaxy of stars.

I never in my life thought I'd say this, but I _enjoyed_ my time here in Barcelona, Spain. That's a first. Well, you know what they say, 'There's a first time for everything!' I chuckled, so true, that saying.

"What are you thinking about?" Austin wanted to know, breaking my train of thought.

"Everything," I replied, as I drew circles on his neck, "The past few weeks, Dez, Tasha and Ross, Sonya, my parents... us."

"Me too," he said with a sigh, "And, your dad's really stubborn. No offence."

I smiled slightly, "None taken."

"And, he doesn't like me now," Austin continued, "But the feeling is mutual."

I sighed, "I'm not talking to him ever again. I can't believe he thinks it's for my own benefit, it's like he isn't listening to me half the time." Austin began to run his fingers through my hair, "I know how that feels," he says, "Kind of like it's you against the world, and you don't know if you'll ever be supported in the future... kind of like they've given up on you."

I nodded, "Exactly."

"Well, that doesn't mean you should give up on him," he says, "Although I don't like your dad, I don't want you to have the same relationship I have with my parents. It's not pretty."

"But I don't want to talk to him," I said, "I thought you understood."

"I do, and that's how it was like for me at first, but I regret ignoring them now. Talk to him, for me," he said, kissing me.

"Argh, why are you so right?" I complained, "Why can't you do the honourable thing and be wrong?" Austin chuckled.

"Yeah, 'honourable'."

By this time, we had reached the ground and stepped out onto the ground, where the others were waiting already. Is that what's like with _every single ride_?! Dez waved to us, "Bye guys, Simon isn't going to walk himself."

After Dez left, we went to the area where the DJs would be performing. Basically, it was like a dance party. A man in a suit walked onto stage, "Good evening Barcelona!" he said.

"Are you ready for our first DJ?! Give it up for DJ Izzy!" We cheered, and to our shock... well, Austin and I... Trish walked on.

* * *

**Bet none of you guys saw that! Sorry it was rushed, I'm really tired out and I have to go now! **

**(1): That was a quote, by I don't know who, but not mine!**

**(2): That was from the book **_**Spud **_**by John van de Ruit**

**Sammie!**


	19. Goodbye Barcelona, Goodbye Paradise

**Hey guys! I have a confession to make, if anyone is actually reading this. Erm, about the last chapter... he he, I know you guys are going to be rather (or extremely) annoyed with me, but I forgot to mention that Trish ISN'T DJ Izzy. Whoops.**

**So, I can picture some of you guys going, 'get your facts straight, Sammie!' or just rolling your eyes or whatever, but I was tired! Gimmie a break, I had soccer **_**all day**_** and I work at music shop (sadly, it's not Sonic Boom, **_**le**_** sigh) in the hols for extra cash, so please don't be mad! I had an excuse...**

**Well, anyway, here is the new chapter. I hope you guys aren't mad!**

**I own noth- wait, this chapter will be sad, but it's not the last one! There will be two or three more before the end...**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Ally's POV  
I stared at Trish, blinking hard in complete shock. "Umm, who's she?" Austin asked, breaking the shocked silence.

"That's Trish, my friend who's _supposed_ to be in Italy!" I said, "I can't believe she's DJ Izzy and she didn't tell me!" Austin caught Tasha and Ross sneaking off, but he grabbed the back of their shirts, "And just where do you two think you're going?!"

"Erm... the bathroom?" Ross stated, making it sound more like a question.

"There's a bush right over there," Austin said, making Tasha and Ross blush.

"A bush? Really?" I said to him, "Austin Moon, have some class!" Then, I turned to Tasha and Ross, "Explain."

Tasha looked surprised as well, "I don't know what she's doing up there! I thought she was in Italy as well. Is he seriously going to bunk after everything we went through?!"

"Who?"

"Uh... DJ Izzy."

"You know what I mean."

Ross and Tasha exchanged nervous glances, "Uh... Trish isn't DJ Izzy," Ross started quietly, "Dez is."

"_What_?" Austin asked, disbelievingly, "Dez isn't into music!" Onstage, Trish tapped the microphone before addressing the confused crowd.

"Good evening! As you guys can probably tell, I'm not DJ Izzy, but I'm his manager. Sadly, he's..." A guy wearing a hoodie and sunglasses came up, "Is right here!" Austin and I exchanged looks. That sounded nothing like Dez! The crowd cheered as Dez walked up to the platform where all his equipment was and started playing music. Soon, he had people dancing to a catchy song. Trish and the announcer walked off stage.

"We're going backstage and talking to Trish," I said, walking through the crowd. Austin followed, but Ross and Tasha hesitated, "Why? You know who he is, what's the point?"

Austin turned around, "You want to walk home?"

"No."

"So move. Now."

They sighed and followed us through the crowd. My thoughts where all over the place, I couldn't concentrate! I mean, since when is Trish in on this secret? And why didn't she tell me? And when did she meet Dez or DJ Izzy and become their... his manager?! Then a thought came to me.

_When_ did she become _organised_?!

I'm just saying! She could barely keep a job for three days, how is she keeping this one?

In the midst of all this thinking and questioning, we arrived backstage. A security guard stood at the door, his arms crossed as he glowered down at us.

"What are you kids doing here?" he asked gruffly. I scoffed inwardly. It seems like everyone looks at me like I'm a mere child now.

"Excuse me sir, but we are here to see one of the performer's manager," Ross said, 'Strictly business." The man took one look at him and burst out laughing, "That was cute, kid. Now why don't you go find your daddy?" Austin cleared his throat, stepping in front of us all.

"It seems that you are not understanding the situation," he started, "I am Austin Moon, Internet Sensation, guest starred on the Helen Show twice, I think you may have heard of me on the radio. Anyway, I am here for a collaboration, you see, and these three," he paused, gesturing an arm towards us. We smiled innocently.

"Are my people, and good sir, we don't have backstage passes, but you let us in, and I'll give you an autograph." As he was saying this, he threw his arm around the guard's shoulder, and turned them so that his back was to us. With his other hand, Austin signalled to us saying that we should go in. I grinned, he's annoyingly large ego could come in handy sometimes.

"I've heard of you!" I heard him exclaim. "Who should I make this out to?" Austin asked.

"To Bailey!"

"Is that your daughter?"

"...Yes..."

I laughed and shook my head before looking around. I spotted Trish's luminous pink zebra print trousers straight away.

"Patricia Maria De la Rosa, you have some explaining to do!" I said, marching over to her in a rage. Trish jumped, "Ally! What are you doing here?"

"Don't you dare try that stupid thing with me," I cried out, "Why didn't you tell me you were Dez's manager?!"

At the same time, Ross, Trish and Tasha all shot me alarmed looks and shushed me before looking around. Austin came up to us, "Sorry I took so long, his daughter is a big fan." I ignored him, still fuming, "You three, talk. Now!"

"Okay, okay!" Trish said, "It all started when I came here with my parents a few years ago. Dez and I bumped into each other and we sort of became frenemies. He told me his best friend, Austin, was feeling down because of some fight with his parents. He wanted to make it big in the music industry. And I, being the thoughtful, caring, loving..."

I cleared my throat, and Ross chuckled. Sure Trish. _Caring_. _Thoughtful_. Whatever floats your boat.

"Okay fine, he was annoying me with his cries of woe," she said, rolling her eyes, "Anyway, I found out that Dez was good with electronic stuff, and I thought about David Guetta, the French DJ, and I was like, 'why can't you play him on radio?' but I wasn't being serious. But the next day, there was this new secret DJ named 'DJ Izzy' and I knew it was him. He said we should give it a chance, and we did. I became his manager, because Dez is... well, Dez.

So a few months ago, Dez was becoming popular in Europe, but he had no clue when it came to music, he needed help. So that's when Ross and Tasha came in. I was looking for people who could help and we found them, so now their role was to help Dez musically. When Austin did 'Double Take' he became famous overnight, so we decided to help him out. That's how Helen found him, and we figured it could help. And now... here we are," she said.

When she finished, the air around us was silent, but was broken when Austin grinned and threw his arms around Trish. Trish visibly tensed, "Despite all this, I don't like you."

He pouted, "Why?"

"Because you broke Ally's heart you &*#$ ^%#!" I gasped and covered Ross' ears, "Trish! Don't talk to Austin like that, he's my boyfriend now!"

Now it was Trish's turn to be mad, "And you didn't _tell_ me?!"

"Sound familiar?! That still doesn't explain why: one, you are here and, two: why you didn't tell me!"

"Dez wanted to keep it a secret for some crazy reason, ask him! And I'm here because Dad had an emergency meeting here so we left Italy this morning!" I crossed my arms, "I can't believe you lied to me about this for all these years."

"It's not lying, exactly, because... uh... you didn't ask?" she defended weakly. I frowned.

"I'm sorry! Okay? I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for it to turn out like this! I was just helping out Dez and Austin!" I sighed, "Fine. But I'm still mad. At you two, too."

Ross and Tasha looked at the ground, 'Sorry," Tasha mumbled.

"Bro?" Ross tried, sending Austin the biggest, cheesiest grin I'd ever seen. Austin smiled, "Thanks." Then, he pulled Tasha, Ross and I into a hug. Trish watched before breaking, "Fine," and joined the group hug.

"Okay hug over," she said after a few seconds. "At least I get to hang with you guys for the rest of the summer," Trish stated happily. She must have noticed our expressions because she frowned, "Oh no, what happened?"

"I'm going home early," I said softly.

"What? Why?" she asked. I sighed, "Because Sonya and I had a fight."

"So? You fight all the time!"

Ross spoke up, "No, as in, physical."

"Then he found out about Austin and I," I added with a wince.

"But he didn't act that way with Dallas, right?" I sighed again, "He... um, didn't know that Dallas and I were dating..."

"Ally!" Austin looked at me in disbelief. I cringed.

"What? I never got round to it, okay?! He was out most of that week anyway!"

"Well, you're screwed," Trish said. My jaw dropped, "Is that all you can say?!"

"Well, it's been a slow week for me, but I _do _have a plan," she said, just as Dez – sorry DJ Izzy – finished his performance.

* * *

"Gabriella, have you seen Ally?" my dad asked the next morning after they said their goodbyes. My mom sighed in response before, "She's underneath the car." Thanks, mom. Then, my dad bent down and rolled his eyes at me, "Get in the car!"

Where was I? Lying on the driveway, underneath the car just waiting for him to drive over me. If I couldn't stay here, might as well die. Trish's plan was a little dense, so I had decided to take matters into my own hands. When she said she was having a slow week, she wasn't kidding.

She offered to _bribe_ him. And, for the first time ever, Dad said no. Of all flippin' times he says no _now_!

"No."

"Ally, stop acting like a child."

"You said I was a child, therefore I will act like it!" I snapped.

"For goodness' sake, Ally!" he exclaimed, angry, "We'll be late for our plane! Do you know how expensive it is to get new tickets?!"

I ignored him, "Crush me, like you crushed my happiness." Dramatic, I know, but I've hit rock bottom.

I saw Austin's blue Nike sneakers (that I've grown to love) before I heard his voice, "Als, you tried." I sighed and got up from underneath the black Jeep.

Ross, Trish, Tasha and Dez were there as well, and we all stared at each other before enveloping into a big group hug.

"Sorry, Ally," Trish said apologetically, "I'll see you in two weeks." I nodded, knowing that she tried. Sort of.

Ross sighed, "See you whenever, I guess. I'm going to miss you." I smiled and messed up his hair a bit. He's never been the best with words anyway. Tasha pulled me in for another hug, crying, "I'm going to miss you so much!" I started crying too, "Me too, Lady T."

Tasha cracked a smile at the nickname but she continued to cry. Aunt Anita and Uncle Diego walked to me and hugged me. I never did apologise to Sonya, mostly because Diego wouldn't allow it, which, I'm happy for, by the way. At least he was on my side unlike certain people –cough, cough _Mom and Dad_ cough, cough – and he agreed that it was, indeed, his daughter's fault.

"Goodbye, Ally," Aunt Anita whispered. "Bye." I looked up and saw Sonya standing at the doorway of the house, her arms crossed. Since the fight, we hadn't spoken to each other at all, which I am thankful for. But, she is has been going for counselling for her anger management issues. She said nothing, so I turned my attention away from her.

Austin stepped forward and hugged me tightly, making me cry harder.

"I don't want to say goodbye," I said through my sobs. "Think of it like, we're not saying goodbye, more like, 'see you later'. I'm going to miss you, Als."

"You too, Drama Queen." He smiled slightly before leaning down and kissing me. After a few minutes, Dad cleared his throat. We broke away, and I did not hesitate in shooting him a dirty look.

"Promise me that you'll be okay, and still work on music," he said, "Next time I hear you sing, I want to see your face on a CD cover."

"Austin, you know I can't do that."

"No such thing as 'can't'." I'm gonna miss that.

"Ally, we need to leave. Now," dad said again. I sighed and hugged everyone once more before stepping into the car. Just as I'm waving goodbye to them as we drive off, I burst into tears again. Life without them is going to be hell from now on.

That is _le _fact.

I pulled out my iPod and plugged in my earphones. Instead my music, I heard Austin's voice – not that I'm complaining.

"Hey Ally," his voice said, "By now you are probably on your way back home... Yeah, I'm not so good with this romantic stuff, so bear with me here," he said, making me laugh. "I'm really going to miss you, Als. After you told me that you were going back early because of Sonya, I realised that there are people out there who are way worse than her, I mean it. I always knew that, but today Ross told me about what he goes through at school and I don't want you to think that you're alone. Just know that, I'm going to be there with you, right next to you." Then, he stopped talking, and for a second I thought that was all he had to say, but then he started singing.

_"You got that smile  
That only heaven can make  
I'll pray to God every day  
__That you keep that smile_

_Yeah, you are my dream  
There's not a thing I won't do  
I'll give my life up for you  
'Cause you are my dream_

_And, baby, everything that I have is yours  
You will never go cold or hungry  
I'll be there when you're insecure  
__Let you know that you're always lovely, girl  
__'Cause you are the only thing that I got right now__  
_

_One day when the sky is fallin'  
I'll be standing right next to you, right next to you  
Nothing will ever come between us  
'Cause I'll be standing right next to you, right next to you__  
_

_If you had my child  
You would make my life complete  
Just to have your eyes on little me  
__That'd be mine forever_

_And, baby, everything that I have is yours  
You will never go cold or hungry  
'I'll be there when you're insecure  
Let you know that you're always lovely, girl  
'Cause you are the only thing that I got right now__  
_

_One day when the sky is fallin'  
I'll be standing right next to you, right next to you  
Nothing will ever come between us  
__I'll be standing right next to you, right next to you__  
_

_We're made for one another, me and you  
__And I have no fear, I know we'll make it through  
One day when the sky is fallin  
'I'll be standing right next to you, whoa__  
_

_One day when the sky is fallin'  
I'll be standing right next to you, right next to you  
Nothing will ever come between us  
__I'll be standing right next to you, right next to you_

_Stand by my side, side, side  
When the sky falls down  
I'll be there, I'll be there__  
_

_You've got that smile  
That only heaven can make  
I pray to God every day  
__To keep you forever, oh."_

Halfway through the song, I started crying. I wondered why I was being so emotional, I mean we've been dating for a short while.

I guess that's what love does to you.

Wait... did I just say _love_?! Was it possible to love Austin, even though we've been together for barely two weeks? If I do love him, does he feel the same way? No, there's no way I love him. I know I _like _him, but I sure don't love him. I've only known him for two months. Love? Impossible.

"... I'll see you soon, okay? Trust me on this, Ally, time will fly by. Remember, don't let anyone bring you down." I didn't realise I'd tuned out most of the recording and sighed.

"Ally, sweetie, we're at the airport," Mom said, pulling me out of my thoughts. I reluctantly got out of the car, my eyes downcast and took my luggage. I could feel my dad's eyes boring into my back, but I didn't care. Take a picture Dad, I thought sarcastically, it'll last longer.

Good bye, Barcelona, goodbye, paradise.

* * *

**Aw... okay there's the chapter. There will be like, two chapters after this, so... yeah. And, Dez is the real DJ Izzy, not Trish, funny, huh? No. Anyway, review please!**

**And, erm, I don't own Next To You by Chris Brown, and neither does Austin. He just sang a cover. So... um... peace out!**

**Sammie **_  
_


	20. First Day of School

**One more chapter to go...**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Ally's POV  
Today's the day. The day I've been dreading for the past two weeks. The day I'm labelled as an unnecessary waste of space yet again. The day most people my age _hate _but I dread the most. On this day, oh, I truly understand what it was like for Napoleon Bonaparte to fight on the battlefield at Waterloo. My battle begins today.

The first day of school.

I sighed as I walk to my locker, my books in my hand. All around me, people were staring and whispering, which is new to me, since usually I'm ignored. But, I know they're staring because I've changed. Yesterday, Trish and I went shopping and she got me a cute pair of dark blue short shorts and a purple inner, with a white cropped top on top. It's like they've never seen anyone wear that before! Jeez...

I wanted a change, like Austin said; I'm not going to let anyone step on my toes anymore. Sonya did quite enough of that to last me a lifetime! At this thought, my mind drifted off to Spain.

It seems like those six and a half weeks in Spain were nothing but a dream. And, I would have believed it to be a dream if it weren't for the calls and PMs from Ross, Dez, Austin or Tasha. Those four – apart from Trish – are the only ones keeping me sane, although, it is hard, considering the time difference and all. I smile as I remember Austin and I's phone call from last night.

"Hey Austin," I had said, "It's Ally."

He yawned, "I know that, Als. Caller Id."

"Sorry, were you asleep?"

"No, I was skydiving at three AM in the morning." I laughed. "I really don't get why you're laughing, Als. This is serious, serious stuff right here."

"It's just... that's what AM stands for, Austin. You basically said 'at three in the morning, in the morning'."

"Alright, smartass, anymore lessons?!"

"Yes, 'smartass' isn't a nice word to call your girlfriend. Or anyone, for that matter. You speak to your mother with that mouth?! Tsk, tsk..." He groaned, "Sorry! I'm just really cranky when I'm at school at three AM!"

"Actually, Monica, it would be 3:01."

"Ally, please, don't do this to me..."

I had winced, blushing, "Sorry! I'll call you later."

"NO! I mean... no it's cool, I'm wide awake now, anyway." I laughed at his attempt to play it à la mode, but then he yawned again, and I started singing a lullaby, despite his attempts to stay awake, he fell asleep. Ha-ha.

I'll admit, not the most romantic phone call ever, but it was great, hearing from him again.

At home, I won't talk to Dad, and neither will Mom, actually. Last night they had a fight, and she made him sleep outside on the porch. I'm not sure what it was about, but I did hear my name come up a lot.

When I finally reached my locker, my locker neighbour was there already, slapping on what looked like her seventeenth layer of lip gloss. Cassidy J. Maxwell. The Queen Bee of the school. Ugh. She was talking to her followers, I mean, friends as she stared at her lips in a little mirror she kept in her locker. So vain.

I opened my locker and put my stuff, before pulling out a little box I kept. It was filled with pictures from summer – you know, when I was happy. I grinned despite myself and started sticking on my favourite pictures. There was one of Austin and me on the rollercoaster the day before I left. Our hair was flying back, and I looked terrified but he was laughing. In the background, I could see a green Ross bending over, covering his mouth with his hand. Poor guy.

Then there was one of Austin and me kissing. Dez had taken it the day we got together on the beach. I loved that one. The best one had to be the one we took with Adam Levine that night at the concert, with me between Austin and Adam. A couple of other ones were of Ross, Tasha, Dez, Austin and I just enjoying ourselves. I really miss them.

"Hey Ally," Trish said from behind me. I turned around, "Hey Trish."

"Wow, you met Adam Levine?!" she said, stepping around me, "And you didn't say anything?"

"I told you Austin took me to the concert," I said, shaking my head at her.

"But you never said you _met _him! Girl, we so having a discussion about communication later!" I couldn't help but smile as I looked at the pictures.

"It is photo shopped, obviously," Cassidy said.

"Excuse me, when did you become part of this conversation?" I asked. Cassidy raised her eyebrows at me, "Wow, haven't you changed?" Then she scanned my outfit, "hmm, maybe you haven't changed much. Still trying to fit in, I see."

"And you're still trying to stand out, right?" Trish started, "That must be why you got a fake tan."

Cassidy gasped, "It is _not_ fake!" It was. Girl was almost orange. Tangerine, even.

"I saw you outside Philippe's Hair Salon last week getting a spray tan!"

"I didn't ask you, Tish."

"Trish."

"Whatever. I have better things to do than stand around you dorks all day," Cassidy snarled. Then, her boyfriend strolled over. He was my very first crush. His name was Noah, and he was the captain of the football team.

He smiled at me, obviously checking me out. Two months ago, I probably would have fainted or something.

"Hey..."

"Ally," I said, even though we had known each other for four years. Why did I like him?

"Yeah, I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime," he said. Cassidy gasped, "Noah, _we're _dating! Like, right now!"

"That reminds me, I'm not feeling it anymore," he said somewhat apologetically. I raised my eyebrows. Wow, dude does not know how to treat girls.

"Noah, you're making a big mistake!" Cassidy screamed, so that the whole hall was staring. Oh great, the limelight is on us now.

"How can you dump me for Dreary Dawson?!" she threw her arms up in the air.

"More like, Awesome Dawson," Noah said with a smirk. Gosh, does he ever stop talking?! He's making things worse!

"So... how about that date?"

"Uh, sorry, I have a boyfriend," I said, "Sorry." Not sorry, is what I meant to say. Noah frowned.

Cassidy turned to me, "You have a boyfriend?! You wish!" Trish and I had started walking away, so I turned around with a small smirk on my face, "That show how much you know, Cass."

Damn, that felt good!

* * *

I sighed as I walked into Sonic Boom later that afternoon. Dad was finishing up at the counter with a customer, "Hey Ally."

"..."

He sighed, "It's been two weeks, can you not you get over it? You were going to come home anyway!"

"..."

"Fine, your shift starts now, I'll be in the back sorting out the bills, okay?"

"..."

"Teenagers." Fathers.

I went behind the counter, and pulled out my songbook. Since there were no customers at the moment, I started writing my entry.

_Dear Songbook  
Today was the first day of school. Normally, I would start on how I hate my school (which I still do!) or what Noah and Cassidy are up to or how everyone takes pleasure in bulling me, but I'm not._

_I decided that it was time to stand up for myself, and Austin helped me find my confidence. So, I changed my wardrobe a bit and all of a sudden, no one's making fun of me, no one's shoving me into trash cans. Now, I've got a new nickname._

_Awesome Dawson._

_That was given to me by the jocks, only because they saw me in shorts. This is proof that boys will be boys. All in all, I had a weird day. You could say that I'm happy, ecstatic, even, but I'm not._

_I feel like something's going to happen. Something big. Not sure what exactly, but I can feel it in my bones. My first and foremost guess is that Cassidy's going to get me back. The second one is a little crazy, I almost didn't write it down._

_Maybe Austin's coming?!_

At that moment, the bell on the door rang, telling me that someone had just walked in. I heard the familiar _chomp-squeak _of sneakers against the polished floor before a masculine person cleared his throat. Could it be? I looked up, with a little hope.

"Hello," a chubby teenage boy said, "Do you have any trombones here?"

And just like that, all my hope flattened.

I forced a smiled, "Sure, there are some over there."

"Thanks." As he walked away, I sighed and finished off my entry.

_Starting to doubt it, seriously. I remember when we were saying goodbye; he kept saying that he'll see me soon. Soon._

_What could that mean? Does soon mean next summer?! I hardly think of that as 'soon.' Maybe he meant next month, or in a few weeks. Weeks? Nah, doubt it. Why am I stressing over this?! I mean, he probably meant next summer, anyway._

_I should probably get back to work, and stop obsessing over this. Maybe even clean a little. Yes, I'll do that now and forget about him for the time being. No more distractions!_

_... I wonder what Austin's up to right now. Dang, I've done it again._

_I hate how much I think of Austin every day. It's killing me. Knowing I'm not going to see him for a while. A long while. It's ridiculous how everything reminds me of him! _

_I have a declaration to make... I think I love Austin. I wish I could lie and say that I know exactly what I'm feeling but, oh dear songbook, I can't lie to you. I asked mom about it (we're back on speaking terms.) and she said I should listen to my heart. Typical._

_The thing is; my heart's not telling me what to do! I'm so perplexed right now it's not even funny! _

"So how much is this for?" the boy asked again. I sighed and looked up from my book, "Four hundred and fifty." He paid and left, just as Dad walked out of his office. I groaned; will I ever get some time to myself?!

"Ally, since you're not talking, I'll just have to guess what you're saying. Anyway, your mother called and we're having a guest for dinner, so grab your jacket and let's go. I'll lock up the store, kiddo. And you're happy about that? Good."

I grabbed my jacket and walked out of the store, my songbook in my hands and sat in Dad's truck as I thought. Who was coming to dinner?! And, what if it's one of dad's stupid friends from work? My dad has two jobs, he runs Sonic Boom and he's the CEO of _Beat_ Industry. Some sort of company that includes musical instruments and is always on conventions.

My heart skipped a beat as another thought came to me.

Call me an obsessed girlfriend, call me crazy, call me desperate, whatever, I don't care.

But... what if it was Austin? Maybe he ran away from his family and came to live in Miami to be with me! That would be _so romantic_! And... so not real.

Hey, a girl can dream, alright? So leave this girl and her sad dreams alone.

...It's gotta be a really, really horrific sign when your imagination is better than your actual life. Just sayin'.

We pulled up in front of our house and walked inside. Mom was in the kitchen, preparing dinner.

"Oh good, you're here! It's almost seven, so the guest should be here."

"Who's coming?" Dad asked, taking off his jacket.

"I invited him," she said with a smile, "Ally, how was school?"

"Fine."

"Oh so you talk to her?!" Dad said, shaking his head. I said nothing and grabbed a bottle of Energade. **(1)**

"Unbelievable," he muttered, going into the lounge. Believe it, Dad, believe it. The doorbell rang a few minutes later.

"Ally, dear, please can you get the door?" Mom asked, "I'm still a little busy." I nodded and got up from my seat at the counter. My heart was beating rapidly as I placed my sweaty hand onto the golden doorknob. I opened the door and froze.

"Surprise, Als!" I spat out my energy drink in shock before breaking into a grin.

I love my mom.

* * *

**I think we all know who it is. Sorry it's so short; I had trouble with this chapter so I don't really like it that much. **

**(1): I don't own that drink. I just drink it =P**

**Anyway, guys, I've noticed the number of reviews dropping slightly per chapter since chapter 16. Is it because I updated the same chapter twice?! Thought we were cool with that... Le sigh.**

**So pretty, pretty please with a cherry on top and loads of sprinkles, **_**please**_** review! I swear I'll have a new update by tomorrow night, tops! I promise! Cross my heart and hope to cry, stick a cookie in my eye!**

**Sammie**


	21. Final Chapter

_**Hola **_**people! Here the new chapter tonight, as promised! I have to say, I didn't really think I'd get that many reviews just because I begged! Twenty four! Nice... **

**Thank you all so much, I can't say how happy I am that you guys were with me all this time! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, favourite...ed and those who just read! I'm not lying when I say that I love you guys so much!**

**Weird, felt like I was at the Grammy awards for a second... **

**It's the final chapter of this story, I can't believe it. A Spanish Disaster has been a total success, thanks to you guys! LOVE YOU LOTS!**

**BUT, I'm going to start a new story for Austin and Ally, which will obviously be an Auslly! I don't wanna give away too much, but it's kind of like a cross between Pirates of the Caribbean and Puss in Boots. Strange, but I think it's going to be great. Better than this, if possible.**

**I Own Nothing!**

* * *

Ally's POV  
I blinked hard. I can't bring myself to believe that Austin is here! Austin laughed, "Thanks for the shower." Man, I missed that hot Spanish accent. I blushed, "Oh my gosh, sorry! I didn't mean to... oh gosh I'm such and idiot! Do you know how unsanitary that is?! I always do this kind of stuff, I mean, I don't exactly go around spitting on people, but I..."

"Shut up and give me a hug," he said, throwing his arms around me.

"But you're wet."

"With _your_ spit!" he laughed before hugging me again. I inhaled his familiar scent and smiled.

"Ally, I've missed you so much," he whispered.

"Me too, Austin," I said before breaking the hug. Austin took this opportunity to pull me in for a kiss. I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss his kisses.

"Ahem," dad cleared his throat. We broke apart, and Austin put his arm around my waist, supportively.

My mom's voice drifted in from within the house, "Dinner's ready!" She walked out and took one look at Austin and sighed, "I'll go get you a spare shirt." Gotta love Mom.

"So, Austin, how long will you be staying here?" Dad asked as soon as we sat down a few minutes later. Austin tore his gaze away from me, "Four years."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, I'll be eighteen in a few months, and I'll be in college then. My friend, Dez, and I got accepted at PCA here in Miami," he explained.

"Austin that's great! What did Dez get in for?" I asked, throwing my arms around him.

"Electronics." My mom smiled, "You must be very talented in music, I heard it's difficult to get in."

"What is PCA?" Dad asked.

"PCA stand for Pacific Coast Academy," Mom said, "It's a college for performing arts. The best in Florida, they say. Dear, Ally applied to it, remember?"

"Oh yes," Dad said, "I remember. So you're interested in music, eh?"

Austin nodded, "Yes sir. I actually got accepted at Juilliard in New York, but I turned it down." The surprises don't stop.

"Why?" I asked, "That was such a great opportunity!"

"Well, you don't live in New York," he reasoned, making me blush.

"Aww," Mom cooed.

"You shouldn't have done that," I said, "I'm not worth that chance, Austin."

"Yes you are, Ally."

"No I'm not. Opportunities like that only come once in a lifetime."

"What if you come once in a lifetime?"

"Aww!"

"Mom," I said, shooting her a look.

"Sorry, he's just so sweet!" she said, smiling, "Right, honey?" she asked, nudging Dad in the side.

"Sure," he grunted, "Excuse me." He got up and left the table.

"Lester!" Mom called, shocked, "That is terrible behaviour!" she turned to us, "I'm so sorry for that Austin. I honestly don't know what his problem is lately." Austin looked at his plate, "its okay. Thank you for the meal, Mrs. Dawson, it was great."

"Anytime Austin, and please, call me Gabriella."

"Okay, Mrs. Daw- I mean, Gabriella," he said, smiling a little, "Do you want help with the dishes?"

Mom shook her head, "No, it is okay. _¡Gracias_," (thank you) she said, smiling.

Austin sent Mom a smile, "_De nada_," (you're welcome) he said, "I should get going."

I stood up, "I'll walk you to the door." Outside, I stood, leaning on the doorframe.

"I'm so sorry about my dad," I said, still a little pissed.

"It's okay," he said, "Your mom is nice." We stood in silence for a bit before I spoke up.

"Can I ask you something?" we said at the same time. I laughed, "You go first."

"No, you."

"No, no, no, you."

"I insist, ladies first."

"Just go first!" I exclaimed.

"No, you go first!"

"No, I said you!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"Dammit, Austin, just ask the dang question!" I said, irritated. I forgot how easily we fought...

"Fine, jeez!" he exclaimed before laughing. "How come you look so... different?" I looked at my clothes and blushed, "You don't like it?"

"I never said I didn't like it, you have great legs," he said, winking. I blushed redder.

"Erm, well I wanted a change," I said, "Like you said. I don't want anyone pushing me around."

"So I take it that school was fine?"

"They call me Awesome Dawson," I said flatly.

Austin tilted his head to the side, "Isn't that a good thing?"

I sighed and walked to the railing of the porch. Austin followed and put his arm around me. "No. The school's golden boy broke up with his girlfriend so that he could ask me out, and I said no, obviously. Now I have a bad feeling about school tomorrow. Cassidy might have something in store for me."

"Is Cassidy the girl he dumped?"

"Yeah, and knowing her, it's going to be bad. Really bad."

Austin kissed my forehead, "How about I walk you to school and talk to her?"

"No! That is a bad idea! Like, that is the worst solution ever!"

Austin raised his eyebrow, "Why?"

"Because... because..."

Austin smirked, "See? Nothing could go wrong. Appreciate the fact that you're dating a genius."

"You can't even spell the word, 'appreciate,'" I teased.

"Yes I can!"

"Spell it."

"Okay... ... ... you know what?!... ... ...Hold on."

I burst out laughing, knowing that had truly bruised Austin's ego. Maybe for his birthday I can get him a dictionary.

Austin shook his head, but laughed along. "Now you ask your question."

"Okay. What did your parents say when you got accepted?" I asked.

"Well, my dad wasn't happy at all. He was like, 'whatever, waste your life however you want to,' and my mom was like," he paused, putting a hand to his chest and another to his forehead, "'Oh, _where_ did I go wrong?!'" I burst out laughing at his high pitched voice, "Your mom sounds nothing like that."

"Yes she does."

"No she doesn't."

"Yes, she does."

"No, she doesn't."

"Have it your way. Do you still want me to pick you up?"

"Yes, but please don't bring your car."

"Why? Roxanne is coming!"

"You named your car?"

"You named the goose that bit your skirt off."

"Touché, Moon."

* * *

The next morning, I walked out of my house, just as Austin walked up the stairs. Roxanne was no where to be seen.

"Hi," I greeted, kissing his cheek.

"What kind of kiss is that?" he teased before he grabbed my waist and kissed me fully on the lips. I laughed, "Wow."

We started walking to school, just talking about nothing.

"Hey Ally, I know this is random," Austin started, "But, what's your favourite song?"

"Uh, I don't think I have a favourite," I replied, "Maybe Next To You," I said, nudging him. Austin grinned cheekily, "Yeah, I knew you'd like that."

I rolled my eyes, "What's yours?"

"I'm sexy and I know it!" he said before singing, "Girl look at that body, girl look at that body, girl look at that body. I work out!"

"When I walk in the spot, and this is what I see, everybody stops and they're staring at me," I sang along.

"I got passion in my pants and I'm not afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it. I'm sexy and I know it!" Austin sang, "Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah!" I stopped singing to laugh at him, "I don't believe you're in college."

"Believe it!"

"That song is so..."

"So me," he interrupted, "'Cause I'm sexy and I know it!"

"Your ego is like a black hole; it just keeps growing and growing."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

We walked until we reached the school gates, and there was a small crowd of people there. They seemed to be carrying water balloons. I exhaled when they started staring. Damned stage-fright. They held up their balloons, about to soak me, but Austin stopped them.

"Hey! Don't even think about it," he shouted, "Lay a finger on her, and I'll end you, got it?!" Some of the jocks nodded and made a dash for the school's building. Wow, impressive.

"Thanks," I said gratefully.

"I'll see you later," he said, kissing me. I kissed him back, "Bye."

"Later Als," he said, "Tell Trish I said hi." I nodded and gave him a quick hug.

"Bye Austin," I waved. He saluted to me with his index fingers before leaving. I sighed as I entered the main hallway. Cassidy stood at her locker, and she scowled at me when I reached my locker but said nothing.

I guess things will turn out okay.

* * *

Crash! I looked over to the source of the sound and rolled my eyes. "Austin Moon!"

Austin stood in the middle of the sea of CDs that were supposed to be on the shelf, until it broke. "The elves did it?"

"Austin, seriously? Again?! You're picking those up!"

He pouted and gave me the puppy dog eyes, "Please help?"

I sighed in annoyance, he had won again. "You're like a disaster with two legs, you know that, right?"

"Thank you!" After we picked them up, I sat at the piano playing a melody and a few lyrics I'd just thought of.

"Let's see... hmm...

_You won't find him drinking under tables__  
__Rolling dice and staying out 'til three__  
__You won't ever find him be unfaithful__  
__You will find him, you'll find him next to me_

_You won't find him tryna chase the devil__  
__For money, fame, for power, out of greed__  
__You won't ever find him where the rest go__  
__You will find him, you'll find him next to me_

_Next to me – wooh hooo__  
__Next to me – wooh hooo__  
__Next to me – wooh hooo__  
__You will find him, you'll find him next to me_

_When the money's spent and all my friends have vanished__  
__And I can't seem to find no help or love for free__  
__I know there's no need for me to panic__  
__Cos I'll find him, I'll find him next to me_

_When the skies are grey and all the doors are closing__  
__And the rising pressure makes it hard to breathe__  
__When all I need is a hand to stop the tears from falling__  
__I will find him, I'll find him next to me_

_Next to me – wooh hooo__  
__Next to me – wooh hooo__  
__Next to me – wooh hooo__  
__I will find him, I'll find him next to me."_

"That's amazing," Austin said from the drum set. Then, he pulled up a chocolate bar and started eating.

"Thanks," I said. I looked up at him, smiling. I still couldn't believe that he had turned down Julliard for _me_. Austin noticed, "What?"

"You know that you're the best boyfriend ever, right?"

Austin smirked, "I'm better than your last, better than the next, better than the rest. Heck, I'm better than the best."

I rolled my eyes but laughed, "I hate your ego, it always ruins our special moments."

He smiled, "Als, has anyone ever told you that _you're _the best? I'm being serious here, you're the first girlfriend I've ever had that can stand my ego."

"Hmm, wonder why?" I said sarcastically, "Hey, there's no eating in the store!" I exclaimed, walking over to him and grabbing the bar from him. He grabbed it back, "Rules were made to be broken."

"No they weren't!" I protested, "They were made to keep order and balance in our society and keep us safe from danger!"

"And to keep customers hungry," he added.

"You're not a customer."

"Actually, I was thinking about getting a new guitar..."

"Okay great, they're $500 each," I said, forgetting my anger.

"Can't I get a discount for being your boyfriend or something?!"

"I'll have to think about that..."

"You're so mean!"

"And you're so childish! Austin, I said no eating in the store!" I sighed, annoyed.

"It's a free country," he said through a mouth full of chocolate.

I shook my head at him, "Austin!"

"Fine, I know where I'm allowed to eat and not get harassed about it!" he exclaimed dramatically. I watched as he got up, took a tiny step out of Sonic Boom and ate, managing to miss his mouth too many times. I couldn't help but laugh, "You're so ridiculous."

"And you're so bossy. It's just one of the many reasons why I love you," he said, tossing the empty packet into a nearby bin. I froze, "Did you just say...?" Not quite how I pictured the moment...

Austin walked over to me, "You heard me. _Te Amo_," (I love you) he whispered, sending a shiver down my spine. I grabbed his collar and kissed him, hard. Austin kissed me back, caressing my legs as he lifted me onto the counter. His hands travelled to my thighs drawing circles as they went. I shivered again and pulled him closer, running my fingers through his hair.

I pulled away, "I love you, too, Austin."

He smirked, "I know that." I rolled my eyes at his ego before wiping off some chocolate that was on his cheek. "Mm," I moaned as I sucked my finger.

Austin licked his lips and whispered, "Damn, you are such a tease," before kissing me again. I smiled into the kiss.

With Tasha, the muted musician, Ross the dorky fourteen year old, Dallas, the 'Mr. Perfect', Dez, the secret DJ and Austin Moon, the heartthrob I've had the most unexpected summer that's somehow managed to change my life.

I'm so going to Spain next summer!

* * *

**That's it. The story's over *sob, sob* I'm really going to miss Austin's ego. I love it!**

**Please review and tell me what your favourite part/chapter was! Gasp! What has Dora done to me?! Anyway, I'm not sure when I'll have the new story up. I love Auslly, anyone else?!**

**The song Ally sang at the end was 'Next To Me,' ****by ****Emeli Sandé**** ya know since Austin sang, 'Next To You.' =P Hope you liked the chapter!**

**I really love you guys, I'm not just saying that. I'm really rapturous that you guys enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing. Look out for the new story!**

**Love,  
Sammie**


	22. Sequel Out!

**Hey guys! It's me again! So, I was really excited for the sequel, I just HAD to upload it now! The title is called, 'Pacific Coast Academy', and the summary is pretty crappy (does anyone else find it hard to type those in?) but it's really good – I swear.**

**Here's the summary: 'After living the wackiest vacation in Spain, she's back two years later, only this time as a college student. Armed with only her infamous songbook and Austin, Trish, Dez, Tasha and Ross, Ally goes from music classes, to drama, to pranks and ghost-hunting to a calamitous vacation.'**

**But anyway, check it out if you want! I hope you like it, guys! 'Cause usually when I make a story, and then people ask for a sequel, I make it and then NO ONE reads =P.**

**But seriously, check it out!**

**Sammie :)**


	23. Vote!

**Hey guys! This is just a quick but VERY IMPORTANT message.**

**So as you probably know, MysteryMe317 is doing a competition for the best multi-chap fic of 2012! And the incredible anon ****HussieHusky nominated it! So I've recently found out that it miraculously made the top 10! So now I really need you guys! Please, please, please, please, PLEASE vote for ASD! Voting ends on the 10****th**** of February (it's a Sunday) and I really need you guys to vote! Please, please, please vote for ASD guys! I'll be in your debt for eternity.**

**And for those of you who are considering **_**not**_** voting for this story – I don't mind really, to each his own, hakuna matata and all that but I would love it if you did – I have a proposal. That is, IF you want in on it. I'd really love it if you just voted for the sake of ASD. **

**So, if you want in on it, here goes: the FIRST THREE to vote can be a character in my next Austin and Ally story! Seriously. But, as I mentioned before, I'm not saying you have to. I'm just begging and pleading and pleading and begging. So PLEASE vote for ASD!**

**Sammie**


End file.
